


Primary Colors.

by eithnee



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Color Blindness, Colors, Drug Use, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In which Fabrizio is a proud bisexual, M/M, MOLTO HEAVY ANGST, Slice of Life, This ship has sailed, non me ne vogliate, perchè in ogni fandom che si rispetti c'è la soulmate au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithnee/pseuds/eithnee
Summary: In un modo in scala di grigio, l'anima gemella è l'unica in grado di farti acquisire la visione dei colori con il solo tocco.Ermal e Fabrizio vivono esperienze analoghe e opposte. Entrambi si sforzano di lasciare un passato difficile alle spalle e cercano in altre persone l'anima gemella, fino a quando il destino non deciderà di farli incontrare.





	1. Cool tones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys. Che dire, non riesco a stare lontana da questi due nemmeno per cinque minuti. Ecco a voi *rullo di tamburi* una nuova multichapter che mi è costata sangue e bestemmie. Molte cose scritte sono prese da interviste e stalkeraggio selvaggio di Ermal e Fabrizio, quindi in parte vere. Il resto è inventato di sana pianta, quindi a volte potrei cadere nell'OOC. Ma bando alle ciance, vi lascio alla lettura e spero vi piaccia. :*

Ermal aveva cinque anni quando sentì per la prima volta parlare di rosso, giallo e blu. Suo padre aveva portato a casa un grosso boquet di fiori, aveva abbracciato la moglie mormorandole qualcosa all’orecchio. Lei sorrise, affondò il viso nei petali di seta. “Rosse e gialle, le mie preferite”.

«Cos’è il giallo?» aveva chiesto.

Il padre abbassò gli occhi verso di lui, gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di strana commozione. Scambiò con la madre un cenno di muta comprensione prima di uscire dalla stanza. Ermal non capiva, ma la madre lo rassicurò con un sorriso. Tese la mano verso di lui, nell’altra il mazzo di fiori, Ermal si lasciò condurre da lei.

Avevano un piccolo giardino, nella loro casa a Fier. Suo padre l’aveva allestito sul balcone più grande che avevano, dal lato del palazzo più esposto al sole. Aveva sistemato con cura meticolosa vasi di fiori, grandi bacinelle in cui crescevano arbusti rampicanti. A Ermal i fiori piacevano, guardava con curiosità la forma dei petali, gli insetti che vi si poggiavano sovente sopra. Gli piaceva anche quel profumo di terra bagnata, l’odore dolciastro e vivido delle piante.

Sua madre si occupava del giardino. Ermal le teneva compagnia mentre versava l’acqua da una piccola caraffa, Ermal reggeva una busta di plastica vicino a lei mentre staccava via le foglie secche.

Quel giorno però non l’aveva portato lì per farsi aiutare. Poggiò il boquet sul tavolo, accanto alla busta del fertilizzante. Si chinò sulle ginocchia, sorridendo nuovamente ad Ermal. Il bambino aveva il sole negli occhi, si stropicciava il viso fastidiato. Sua mamma rise, allungò la mano per schermare i raggi del sole.

«Quello era il giallo.»

«Il giallo?»

«Si, amore mio. Il sole è giallo, i suoi raggi sono gialli.»

Si raddrizzò su se stessa, Ermal la vide andare verso i rampicanti sul fondo del balcone. Ne staccò una foglia, tornò da lui porgendogliela tra le mani come un piccolo tesoro.

«Anche le foglie sono gialle, mamma?» Ermal la rigirava tra le mani, ne tastava i bordi zigrinati, faceva scorrere il dito sulla sua lamina sottile, studiandone la trama di vene.

«E’ come il sole?»

«No mamma, lei è molto più fresca.»

«Perché lei è verde, Ermal. Il verde è come la vita. Ma anche la vita può spezzarsi, le foglie si seccano e tu aiuti la mamma a buttarle via. Quando una foglia muore, diventa marrone.»

Andarono avanti così. Sua madre gli fece tastare la terra, il lungo stelo delle orchidee, fece versare ad Ermal l’acqua per nutrire le viole e gli spiegò che quella era azzurra. Ermal capì che fino ad allora qualsiasi cosa non l’aveva vista davvero e adesso tutto gli si rivelava nuovo, un piccolo miracolo.

«Mamma?»

«Si?»

«Il tuo colore preferito qual è?»

La donna gli chiese di chiudere gli occhi e di unire le mani in una piccola coppa. All’improvviso Ermal sentì qualcosa solleticargli i palmi, caduto tra le sue mani con la leggerezza di una piuma. Ermal tenne gli occhi chiusi quando ne saggiò la consistenza, morbido e levigato proprio come i petali di un fiore.

«So cos’è!» esclamò, riaprendo gli occhi. «Una rosa.»

«E com’è?»

«Morbido mamma, morbidissimo.  Come il lettone tuo e di papà. E’ la mia cosa preferita del mondo.»

Sua madre si lasciò sfuggire una risata e lo guardò carezzevole. «Perché nel lettone di mamma e papà c’è tanto amore. Come in questa rosa. Lei è rossa, il colore preferito della mamma.»

Fu così che Ermal imparò che rosso è il colore dell’amore.

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio aveva dodici anni quando cadde dalla biciletta la prima volta.

 Era reduce da un’estate assolata, fatta di giochi improvvisati per strada e gelati confezionati, in un piccolo quartiere di Vibo Valentia. Era andato a trovare i suoi nonni per le vacanze, l’avevano portato al mare nelle mattinate afose e assolate. Fabrizio amava il profumo della salsedine, amava costruire castelli di sabbia da spazzare via con le onde. Di notte dormivano tutti nello stesso lettone, avvolti nel lenzuolo bianco che profumava di marsiglia. Nei pomeriggi torridi scendeva in strada a giocare, disegnavano con il gesso il perimetro di un piccolo campo da calcio sull’asfalto, qualcuno portava la palla. Non aveva una bici, i suoi cugini (più grandi di lui) lo scorrazzavano in giro montandolo sul portapacchi. A volte gli faceva male la schiena ma non si lamentava, si stringeva al conducente quando passavano sulle buche. Beveva il vento che gli arrivava in faccia, il profumo della salsedine e del pane caldo di paese.

Un giorno lo portarono nel centro storico. Erano le tre del pomeriggio, il paese sonnecchiava e lì le macchine non potevano passare. Si fermarono in piazza, suo cugino Paolo buttò la bicicletta a terra e corse verso la fontanella. Fabrizio aveva la nuca accaldata dal sole, i pantaloncini sporchi di polvere.

Matteo aveva lasciato la sua bici sotto un alberello che cresceva circondato dal cemento, al centro della piazza.

«Dài Fabrì, ti insegniamo ad andare in bici.»

Non l’aveva mai avuta, una bici. A San Basilio, il quartiere romano dove viveva, vedeva i bambini sfidarsi a in gare ciclistiche improvvisate nella strada sotto il suo balcone. Avrebbe voluto cimentarsi pure lui, ma non aveva mai imparato a pedalare. I suoi genitori lavoravano molto, spesso non erano a casa. Suo padre gli aveva detto che, quando avrebbero trovato il tempo, l’avrebbe portato al parco e gli avrebbe insegnato ad andare in bici. Ma non era mai successo. Perciò, in quel momento, guardò con diffidenza il sellino del bolide grigio. Provò a salire su, era scomodo e i suoi piedi toccavano terra a malapena. Matteo aveva 14 anni ed era alto come un ragazzo di sedici, Fabrizio aveva da poco toccato i tredici ed era rimasto minuto come alle elementari. Provò a muovere qualche timido passo sotto lo sguardo vigile degli amici, stringeva con forza i manubri fino a far diventare bianche le nocche.

«Okay, ora prova a camminare un po’, quando ti senti pronto metti i piedi sui pedali, ci siamo noi a reggere.»

Quell’estate Fabrizio imparò ad andare in bicicletta. All’inizio aveva paura, anche non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. Sudava freddo sulla schiena e metteva i piedi sui pedali troppo velocemente, come se il terreno sotto i suoi piedi scottasse. Sentiva la presa stretta dei suoi cugini sul portapacchi, regolavano la sua velocità, tenevano dritta la bici per impedirgli di inclinarsi. Paolo gli aveva detto che i primi tempi le cadute sono normali, ma Fabrizio non era mai cascato, nemmeno una volta. Un mese più tardi rubava la bici ai suoi cugini, pedalava frenetico per le strade dissestate del centro storico.

Quando tornò a Roma dai suoi genitori, suo padre gli fece trovare una bici a casa. La trovò solitaria in un angolo del soggiorno, aveva una grossa coccarda sul campanello e il sellino ancora avvolto nella plastica. L’aveva guardata con gli occhi trasognati di chi assiste a un miraggio, era corso a tastarne il telaio. Aveva tolto la coccarda e aveva suonato il campanello frenetico, pazzo di gioia.

Faceva ancora caldo. Settembre aveva portato con sé gli strascichi della calura d’agosto, il lento canto delle cicale. Il pomeriggio Fabrizio guidava la bici giù per le scale tenendola con il manubrio, saltava in sella che non aveva nemmeno chiuso il portone.

Quel pomeriggio decisero di uscire dal quartiere.  I suoi genitori gliel’avevano impedito, il loro vicinato era affiancato da una strada trafficata. Avevano paura che una macchina lo mettesse sotto, ma Fabrizio si sentiva sicuro. Si sarebbe tenuto al lato della careggiata, percorrendo la pista tracciata dalle erbacce selvatiche che crescevano ai lati del cemento.

Luca era dietro i suoi passi, ogni tanto lo incitava ad andare più veloce, “mi sto addormentando qui dietro, quand’è che si inizia a pedalare?”. Le macchine li sorpassavano con indifferenza, alcuni autisti suonavano il clacson seccati, Fabrizio iniziò ad innervosirsi, a spingere i pedali sempre più velocemente. Un attimo dopo gareggiava con le macchine che volevano superarlo. Spingeva sui pedali con forza, fino a quando non sentì i polpacci bruciare. Pedalò con forza per rimanere vicino alle macchine, per non farsi superare. Voleva essere più veloce, più agile. Leggero.

D'improvviso, sentì un violento spintone, come se due forti braccia lo stessero sradicando dal sellino. Luca urlò , e per Fabrizio fu solo buio.

 

Si risvegliò con un grumo di nausea sul fondo della gola, sentiva la testa leggera e per un momento ebbe paura di vomitare. Si rese conto di essere in macchina. Si voltò verso il conducente, riconobbe il profilo della nuca del padre che guidava. Accanto a lui sua madre, che adesso si era girata e incatenava lo sguardo sul figlio

 «Tesoro, ti sei svegliato. Non ti preoccupare, ora io e papà ti portiamo al pronto soccorso.» Sorrise in modo rassicurante, allungando la mano per carezzargli la guancia.

Fabrizio in quel momento non capì, ma iniziava a ricordare. C’era una macchina accanto a lui, sulla carreggiata. Il suo specchietto aveva appena sfiorato il manubrio, ma era bastato. Era stato sbalzato via dal sellino mentre la bici si arrestava di colpo. Ricordava l’impatto del suo corpo sul cemento duro, poco prima che la vista gli si offuscasse. Ma lui non aveva nulla, credeva di stare bene, almeno fino a quando non abbassò lo sguardo verso le sue gambe. Vide la caviglia storta in maniera innaturale, il polpaccio destro scorticato e ricoperto di sangue, nero e vischioso come pece.

Fabrizio iniziò a provare dolore, come se il suo risveglio avesse spazzato via tutte le endorfine nel corpo. Non era la caviglia che gli faceva male, ma la gamba. Le escoriazioni bruciavano tremendamente, appiccicate alla pelle arsa c’erano ancora polvere e schegge d’asfalto.

«Mamma?»

«Si, amore?»

«Di che colore è il sangue?»

«Oh, tesoro…Il sangue è rosso. Ma ora tu non ti preoccupare, siamo quasi arrivati. Resisti ancora un po'». Si voltò e vide il figlio serrare la mascella in una smorfia grottesca, mentre si premeva le dita sulle palpebre per cacciare indietro le lacrime.

Fu così che Fabrizio imparò che rosso è il colore del dolore.

 

 

∽

 

Fabrizio aveva sentito delle storie sull’anima gemella.

Quel giorno era in classe, il sole di maggio penetrava prepotente dai vetri sporchi, portava con sé la promessa di una vita felice oltre quelle mura. Si faceva beffe di Fabrizio, incatenato al banco di scuola come un carcerato. Era la quarta ora, la professoressa di latino continuava a spiegare. Parlava della metrica delle composizioni catulliane, del significato nascosto dietro quei versi, ma nessuno l’ascoltava. I ragazzi avevano il mare negli occhi, pensavano alle sere pazze dell’estate che stava per arrivare, al momento in cui avrebbero lasciato lo zaino nell’armadio per rivederlo a settembre. Qualcuno aveva la testa accasciata sul banco, altri le cuffie del walkman nelle orecchie. Fabrizio scriveva sul retro di un quaderno stropicciato. Quel terzo anno di liceo aveva snobbato i libri per prendere in mano la chitarra, strimpellava qualche nota che metteva in fila su un pentagramma. Aveva cominciato a comporre qualche piccolo verso, parole scribacchiate a matite su fogli volanti che lasciava spiaccicati sul fondo della cartella. Amava dipingere con le note la vita che gli passava davanti, la guardava stralunato da quel limbo che era diventata la sua esistenza, incastonato tra fanciullezza ed età adulta, forzato in un corpo che non sentiva suo.

Quello era stato l’anno del cambiamento. La pubertà aveva stravolto quel corpo acerbo, in pochi mesi si era ingigantito, i capelli erano diventati un cespuglio opaco. Qualche accenno di barba gli sporcava le guance, la voce era diventata roca e il pomo d’Adamo spuntava sul collo come un bozzolo cattivo.

Aveva iniziato a bere. Vecchi liquori e vino rubato dal padre, saliva sulla terrazza del condominio e lo apriva con un coltellino svizzero, ogni tanto lo cacciava nello zaino insieme ai bicchieri di plastica e usciva con gli amici. La prima sorsata bruciava sempre, ma Fabrizio aveva scoperto nell’alcool la gioia dello stravolgimento, e non l’avrebbe abbandonata facilmente.

«Cristo…»

Tiziana, al suo fianco, si era piegata sul banco. Si premeva il petto con le mani e faceva dondolare le gambe frenetica. Fabrizio buttò la matita sul banco, si avvicinò a lei.

«Oh, Titti. Tutto bene?»

Tiziana respirava a fatica, scosse la testa. «No Fabri, non sto per niente bene.»

Fabrizio chiamò a gran voce la professoressa, i ragazzi si destarono dal limbo e si raddrizzarono sui banchi. La donna la afferrò per un braccio, aiutandola ad alzarsi dal banco. Tiziana era di un pallore spettrale, aveva il respiro mozzato e tremolante. Uscì dalla classe in gran silenzio, la faccia contratta in una smorfia di dolore indicibile. La porta non si era nemmeno chiusa alle sue spalle quando cominciarono a volare le prime voci, e chissà forse ha le sue cose, no ma forse sta avendo un infarto, e Tiziana sta morendo…

La professoressa rientrò e Tiziana non c’era, disse che aveva chiamato i suoi genitori per portarla a casa, anche se non avrebbe risolto la situazione. Si posizionò dietro la classe mentre il chiacchiericcio si acquietava, dietro gli occhiali aveva occhi riluttanti di chi sta per essere costretto a rivelare confessioni proibite.

«Immagino che voi tutti sappiate cos’è un’anima gemella, no?»

Il resto della lezione corse veloce, la professoressa spiegava con una nuova voce perché si nasce in bianco e nero, come mai i colori nascono nel momento in cui veniamo in contatto fisico con l’anima gemella. I soulmate erano un argomento che oscillava tra il divieto e il lecito, principalmente per il suo strano potere di polarizzare così tanto le opinioni. I più scettici ritenevano le anime gemelle puri retaggi folkloristici, leggende di poco conto. Non era raro incontrare novantenni ancora ciechi ai colori, molte persone ci morivano così. Che spiegazione c’era, per loro? Magari l’anima gemella per queste persone non esisteva, o magari erano stati così disgraziati da non incontrarla mai. Alcuni ritenevano che Dio giocasse a dadi, che quella che veniva chiamata anima gemella non aveva nient’altro di speciale se non il farti acquisire la visione dei colori. Non eri costretto a restarci assieme, figuriamoci a passare l’intera vita con lei.

E poi c’erano quelli per cui l’esistenza dell’anima gemella era un dato di fatto innegabile. Fabrizio ricordava le conversazioni tra i compagni i primi anni di scuola, le ragazze che ridevano tra di loro e immaginavano il futuro con il proprio soulmate accanto, costruivano la scena del loro primo incontro come dei registi.

«Pochi di voi però hanno già sentito parlare di simpatia cognitiva.»

Fabrizio vide volare in classe qualche cenno di assenso, un paio di sguardi persi. Se per alcuni l’esistenza dell’anima gemella era certa come poche cose nella vita, solo una manciata di questi potevano dire di credere ciecamente nella simpatia cognitiva. Veniva definito così, infatti, quel fenomeno per cui due anime gemelle riescono a percepire sentimenti e sensazioni fisiche l’uno dell’altro. La simpatia cognitiva si manifestava nel momento in cui una parte provava una grande sofferenza psicologica o fisica, e l’altro ne avvertiva le stesse sensazioni. Erano stati anche documentati casi in cui una coppia di soulmates era in grado di percepire i pensieri l’uno dell’altro.  Ma la simpatia cognitiva rimaneva cosa che, se vera, era destinata a poche coppie di anime gemelle, persone con legame così forte da aprire un ponte di collegamento nella sottile trama dello spazio.

La professoressa spiegò che Tiziana poteva aver avuto un fenomeno del genere, ma questo l’avrebbero valutato i medici. Qualcuno sul fondo della classe soffocò una risata, le ragazze ai primi banchi avevano gli occhi vitrei di commozione, immaginavano già Tiziana con il volto incorniciato da un velo bianco, mentre camminava verso l’altare.

Ci fu il trillo metallico della campanella a spezzare il chiacchiericcio che andava crescendo. Fabrizio buttò il quaderno dello zaino con un gesto secco, raccolse il suo cappello da terra e uscì dalla porta correndo, come se la classe attorno a lui bruciasse.

 

 

Aveva aspettato che i genitori uscissero. Stavano andando a una cena a casa di amici e sarebbero ritornati molto tardi; sua madre aveva indosso un grazioso vestito di cotone, legato alla vita con una cintola. Si era messa il mascara e l’ombretto, aveva detto a Fabrizio che era di un verde metallizzato, le faceva risaltare gli occhi e si abbinava con il vestito. Fabrizio annuì con un sorriso dolce, voleva fingere di capire che colore fosse il verde metallizzato, cosa volesse dire abbinare i colori. Ogni tanto i suoi genitori cercavano di dargli uno spaccato di quel loro mondo fantastico, gli dicevano “secondo me il tuo colore preferito sarà il rosso” o “quando vedrai davvero un girasole te ne innamorerai”. Fabrizio annuiva, a volte si convinceva di poterli vedere veramente. I genitori lo guardavano con un misto di pietà e apprensione, a volte gli rivolgevano parole di conforto. Ma lui le ripudiava, non ne aveva bisogno. Chiuse la porta dietro le spalle della madre, li osservò mentre sparivano nella tromba delle scale.

Suo padre era meticoloso. Teneva i vini nel ripiano superiore, i liquori in quello intermedio. Se non fosse stato per le etichette. Fabrizio non sarebbe stato in grado di distinguerli. Avevano tutti lo stesso luccichio sinistro e invitante, alcuni dello stesso nero della pece, altri limpidi come l’acqua. Lo sguardo di Fabrizio cadde sullo Cherry, chiuso in una bottiglia lucida ancora sigillata. Amava il suo gusto zuccherino, il perfetto equilibrio di dolce e alcool senza cadere nello stucchevole.

Afferrò la bottiglia, si avviò sulle scale verso la terrazza. Un vento fresco gli carezzò dolcemente la faccia quando spalancò la pesante porta di ferro.

Si sedette a terra, senza togliere lo sguardo dal cielo nero, limpido come poteva esserlo solo nelle sere estive. Le stelle gli piacevano. Quando era più piccolo aveva chiesto a sua madre di che colore fossero quei puntini lassù in cielo. Lei gli aveva risposto che non avevano un colore, semplicemente brillavano. Una delle poche cose che non sarebbe mai cambiata dopo l’incontro con l’anima gemella, se ma ci fosse stato.

Ripensò a quella mattina, a Tiziana, a quando l’aveva vista afflosciarsi sul banco come un soldatino trafitto. Forse un semplice malore, forse un dolore che nascondeva la sofferenza della sua anima gemella. Aprì la bottiglia con un gesto secco, tirando fuori il tappo di sughero con il coltellino svizzero.

Fabrizio si dichiarava agnostico sulla questione. Non sapeva perché, ma parlare di soulmates con altre persone lo infastidiva. Non sopportava gli sguardi offuscati di cieca fede religiosa, e allo stesso tempo non apprezzava la fazione opposta, chi ottusamente negava il dono dei colori. Il pensiero dell’anima gemella, tuttavia, lo faceva sentire violato nel profondo. Da qualche parte, nel mondo, c’era una persona che aveva l’autorità assoluta sul suo corpo e non ne era nemmeno consapevole. In qualche luogo misterioso, qualcuno custodiva l’assopito potenziale di stravolgere completamente la sua vita, e non riusciva a capire se la cosa gli andasse bene oppure no. Ma, forse, questa persona su cui fantasticava nemmeno esisteva. Magari era semplicemente destinato ad invecchiare da solo, a guardare sempre il mondo in scala di grigi.

 

Quella sera Fabrizio si ubriacò come avrebbe fatto poche volte in vita sua. Beveva il liquore a grandi sorsate direttamente dalla bottiglia; ogni goccia scendeva lenta nel suo stomaco, dolce come miele. Un piacevole torpore lo avvolse dall’interno. Sentiva la punta delle dita formicolare, la testa piacevolmente leggera. Il liquore nel suo cervello formava aghi sottili che gli stimolavano le terminazioni nervose, offuscavano il mondo davanti a sé fino a quando i profili delle case e dei tetti non divennero macchie nere e grigie che si mescolavano tra di loro, come un disegno bagnato dalla pioggia. Le viscere gli si contorcevano in una macabra danza, la bocca dello stomaco bruciava ma lui non voleva pensarci. Continuò a bere fino a quando l’ultima goccia di Cherry non gli scivolò in gola; solo allora fece rotolare la bottiglia lontano dal suo corpo, si stese sul cemento e sentì la maglietta sudata che si appiccicava al corpo.

 

Sua sorella maggiore era tornata a casa ma Fabrizio non c’era. Notò la corrente d’aria calda nelle scale, capì che qualcuno aveva lasciato la porta del terrazzo aperta. Lo trovò lì, disteso sul pavimento come un angelo nella neve, la maglietta sporca di vomito e saliva. Un principio di panico la assalì, sollevò di peso il corpo esangue del fratello e lo riportò in casa.

In bagno gli tolse la maglietta, gli schiaffeggiò forte la faccia incredibilmente pallida. Fabrizio era in una grigia placenta che spingeva lontano la vita, sentiva le urla e le preghiere della sorella distanti e ovattate, come fosse immerso sott’acqua. Gli diceva di non morire, gli diceva che aveva paura.

In quel momento Fabrizio pensò alla sua anima gemella, pensava che magari, se ci fosse stata lei, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.

 

 

 

 

Ermal aveva già sentito delle storie sull’anima gemella.

Sua mamma faceva la violinista e lo portava con sé ai suoi concerti. Le sale per orchestra lo affascinavano, ne amava le luci soffuse e l’aria impregnata del profumo di pece. Ermal vi entrava con silenzioso timore e passo incerto, il mondo degli adulti gli era per la maggior parte interdetto e le sale d’orchestra erano una delle poche eccezioni. Sedeva sempre nelle prime file, su poltrone di velluto troppo grandi per lui. Lasciava i piedi ciondolanti nel vuoto, con il corpo si sporgeva in avanti per avvicinarsi di più al palco. Osservava i musicisti, elegantissimi e severi nei loro completi scuri. Le donne avevano sempre i capelli raccolti, sua madre li appuntava sul retro di una testa con una spilla argentata.

La musica era una delle prime cose che aveva davvero imparato ad apprezzare. A casa avevano un pianoforte verticale, sua madre ogni tanto ci suonava vecchi pezzi di Bach e Mozart. Ermal la osservava da lontano per non disturbarla, quando finiva le chiedeva se poteva provare a suonare. Spingeva semplicemente tasti a caso, non sapeva a che note corrispondessero e benché meno era in grado di leggere gli spartiti. Ma giocare con quei tasti gli accendeva i suoi occhi di un’eccitazione febbrile, una felicità mai provata.

Sua madre iniziò a fargli da maestra, all'inizio si dedicò esclusivamente al pianoforte. Ermal passò pomeriggi interi a maneggiare palline da tennis e a provare la posizione delle dita sui tasti, step noioso quanto assolutamente necessario. Lentamente, la madre lo introdusse alla lettura delle note sul pentagramma, a come si scrivono, i tempi musicali, al sinistro ticchettio del metronomo. Ermal scoprì che era un’insegnante molto esigente, ogni momento era buono per incoraggiarlo a esercitarsi. Ma lui non aveva bisogno di nessun incoraggiamento. Vi si dedicava con piacere e meticolosa devozione, era più severo lui con sé stesso di quanto avrebbe potuto esserlo ogni altro maestro del mondo.

Poi arrivò la chitarra. Sua sorella maggiore gliela regalò per il suo decimo compleanno. Era una vecchia Yamaha usata, la corda centrale era un po’ logora e necessitava di essere cambiata, ma per Ermal era assolutamente perfetta. Imparò a suonare da autodidatta, aveva comprato dei piccoli eserciziari da un negozio dell’usato e li studiava tutti i giorni, 

Iniziò a comporre. Scoprì che ogni nota, ogni parola che metteva su carta aveva lo strano potere di calmarlo. Nella musica era in grado di specchiarsi, vedere sé stesso per quello che era, migliorarsi all'occorrenza. Scriveva solo quando aveva qualcosa da dire, solo quando non poteva farne a meno. A fine giornata, mettere le mani sulla chitarra era la cosa che lo rendeva davvero felice. Pensava che, finché avesse avuto la musica, i colori non gli sarebbero serviti.

 

 

Sua madre gli aveva raccontato storie, quando era ancora piccolo. Più che altro come favole della buonanotte, quando la sua voce dolce e melliflua era l’unica cosa in grado di far scivolare Ermal nel sonno. Ma lui non aveva mai chiesto altro. Da bambino, dava la visione dei colori semplicemente come un dato di fatto. Mamma e papà sono grandi hanno i colori, io no perché sono ancora piccolo.

Ma, quando Ermal crebbe, iniziò a fare domande. Voleva sapere più su quelle storie, squarciare il velo dietro cui si nascondeva la verità. Iniziò a leggere altri libri, a fare più domande. Scoprì che il legame che si crea tra due persone è frutto di vite passate, si andava indietro nei secoli e in ogni vita la tua anima gemella era l’unica persona al mondo in grado farti il dono di un mondo a colori. I dati in letteratura erano frammentari e incerti, principalmente perché ogni legame tra due anime gemelle era unico e quasi incomparabile a tutti gli altri, se non per alcune comunanze. Alcune coppie di soulmates potevano incontrarsi e toccarsi più volte prima di stabilire il legame, per altre non era necessario nemmeno il tocco: bastava una lingua di sguardo e per entrambi il mondo si colorava. C’erano poi casi di simpatia cognitiva, che si verificano quando due anime gemelle riescono a percepire l’una le sensazioni dell’altra anche se sono estremamente distanti, ma questa era più al dì la della linea tra realtà e leggenda.

Nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi, il legame simpatico era piuttosto semplice. Due soulmates si incontrano e il tocco genera una serie di reazioni chimiche nel cervello per cui si acquisisce la visione dei colori. Più raramente accadeva che il tocco fosse accompagnato dalla formazione di un vincolo più forte. Alcune coppie avevano riportato sensazioni come capogiri, piccole scosse elettriche che viaggiavano sulla pelle, la sensazione di visceri che si contorcevano. Spesso, queste coppie avevano un percorso di vita simile, con esperienze analoghe.

Ermal era stato cresciuto per credere all’anima gemella. La madre sosteneva che, chi negasse l’evidenza dopo aver visto i colori, era semplicemente un ateo che chiude gli occhi davanti al miracolo.  Ermal ogni tanto si perdeva in fantasticherie, immaginava il loro primo incontro, come sarebbe stato sentirsi completo per la prima volta.

 

 

 

∽

 

 

«Di che colore è?»

«Pff, e chi lo sa, amico.»

Fabriziò buttò un’occhiata incerta sul suo palmo aperto, c’erano quattro pasticche a forma di cuore, il colore del cemento. Il ragazzo di fronte a lui lo guardò diffidente, infilò i soldi di Fabrizio in tasca e si incamminò verso il sottopassaggio. Fabrizio rimase a guardarlo mentre si infilava su il cappuccio e spariva nelle scale. Sospirando, si cacciò nel taschino le pillole con un gesto rozzo.

«Rosa.»

La voce era quella di una ragazza seduta su una panchina più in fondo, in parte nascosta da un pilastro di cemento.

«Come scusa?»

«Quelle pasticche di Molly. Sono rosa.»

Fabrizio sorrise, guardò attorno a sé con circospezione prima di avvicinarsi alla ragazza. «E di cosa dà il rosa?»

«Dà di zucchero filato. Sai, quello che prendi al circo. E’ leggero, ma appiccica dappertutto.»

Fu così che incontrò Diana. Alle quattro del mattino, su una banchina vuota nella stazione ferroviaria di Roma Nord. Faceva freddo, lei fumava veloce la sigaretta avvolta in un cappotto di montone logoro. Aspettava il treno notturno per Fiumicino, andava a casa di un’amica. Diana aveva i capelli che le solleticavano le spalle, la frangetta corta e sghemba di chi se l’era tagliata da sola, davanti allo specchio del bagno. Disse a Fabrizio che il rosa era uno dei suoi colori preferiti, si era anche tinta i capelli così, anche se lui non avrebbe potuto saperlo. Parlarono per un po’, solite conversazioni spicciole tra sconosciuti, quanti anni hai, che fai nella vita. Ma, in quel breve lasso di tempo, era riuscita a colpire Fabrizio come nessun’altra ragazza prima. C’era in lei un acume vivace che le animava gli occhi, un fascino semplice che la distingueva da qualsiasi altra persona che avesse mai incontrato. Quando gli sorrise con dolcezza disarmante, Fabrizio sentì l’animo smuoversi e un piacevole calore che si irradiava dal petto a tutto il corpo. Non avrebbe potuto descrivere ciò che sentì a parole, quella ragazza era ineffabile, vicinissima ma intoccabile come il vento tra le mani.

L’interfono annunciò l’arrivo del regionale per Fiumicino sul binario tre. Diana si mise in piedi, scrollò la cenere dai pantaloni. Il treno stava per aprire le porte quando Fabrizio la fermò, le chiese il numero, “magari qualche volta ci becchiamo”. Diana gli sorrise – un riso genuino – prima di uscire una penna mangiucchiata dalla tasca. Afferrò Fabrizio per il polso e lo attirò leggermente a sé, scrisse il suo numero di cellulare sul palmo della sua mano.

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto dire che quel tocco aveva risvegliato in lui il legame addormentato della consonanza. Avrebbe voluto dire che all’improvviso vedeva il colore dei suoi occhi, il rosa dei suoi capelli tinti. Avrebbe desiderato sentire una scarica che si irradiava per tutto il corpo, che partiva dalla mano che Diana teneva tra di sé. Ma non sarebbe stato vero. Lei lo salutò e salì sul treno, vide le porte chiudersi alle sue spalle. I suoi capelli erano ancora grigi, così come tutto il mondo attorno a lui.

Se il destino avesse voluto fargli vedere i colori, avrebbe scelto Diana come sua anima gemella. Ma lei apparteneva a qualcun altro, qualcuno che era riuscito a donarle le sfumature del mondo in questa vita e in quella passata.

 

Il down da MD arriva due giorni dopo, quando il fegato finisce di ripulire il sangue dal veleno in circolo. L’MD aumenta l’attività del sistema nervoso, lo incita a produrre più serotonina del necessario e per mezza giornata ci si sente Dio sceso in terra. Mano a mano che la sostanza viene espulsa dall’organismo il livello di serotonina si abbassa precipitosamente, e lo schianto è insopportabile.

Fabrizio sudava freddo e serrava la mascella in uno spasmo involontario. Passò la mattinata a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola fradice del letto, sul pavimento il cesto della spazzatura dove vomitare. Peggio dei brividi freddi e dei dolori allo stomaco c’era la depressione, quella morsa nera che gli stringeva il petto e gli sussurrava all’orecchio che se fosse morto in quel momento non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a piangerlo, nessuna anima gemella che avrebbe ritrovato il suo corpo senza vita. In quelle interminabili ore di hangover diventava paranoico, ogni rumore fuori dalla porta del suo appartamento lo faceva sobbalzare, chiudeva le persiane di legno per non essere osservato dai vicini, rimanendo solo con i deboli raggi di luce che filtravano dalle fessure. Nel buio piangeva lacrime di rabbia e malediva sé stesso, la sua vita e ogni cosa che lo aveva portato a toccare quel fondo di disperazione. Nei migliori dei casi si rigirava nel letto fino a quando il sonno non l’assaliva. Ma le volte peggiori Fabrizio rimaneva sveglio, facendo vagare gli occhi nel buio. In quei momenti la luce sembrava essersi estinta dalla sua vita, sentiva le lacrime rotolargli giù dalle guance, la mascella contratta in un ghigno.

Quelle volte chiudeva semplicemente gli occhi, desiderando ardentemente di morire.

 

 

 

 

«Di che colore è?»

«Viola.»

Ermal annuì, riprese a premere il ghiaccio sull’occhio. «Ci sono dei fiori che si chiamano viole, non è vero?»

Noel accennò un sì con la testa. «Fa ancora male?»

«Un po’. Perché proprio il viola?»

«E’ il rosso del sangue, quando si accumula sottopelle diventa più scuro. In un paio di giorni diventerà verdognolo, poi giallo.»

Noel, il suo migliore amico, era un caso particolare. Aveva sempre visto i colori, da che ne aveva memoria.  A scuola poteva usare le matite colorate e sua madre non aveva mai dovuto spiegargli cosa fossero l’arancione e il blu. Si pensava che per lui l’anima gemella non esistesse – che vedesse i colori perché il suo animo era già completo per sè e non avesse bisogno di nessun’altro.  Tutta via sua madre era assolutamente convinta che il suo bambino l’anima gemella ce l’avesse, magari si erano incontrati così precocemente che Noel non ne aveva assolutamente ricordo. Ermal trovava quest’interpretazione romanticamente tragica, ma per Noel era tutt’altro. Significava che, se mai avesse rivisto la sua anima gemella, non avrebbe mai potuto riconoscerla come tale. Era libero come poche altre persone sulla terra e nonostante ciò condannato a una vita da vagabondo, senza il porto sicuro del proprio soulmate

 

Quell’occhio nero se l’era fatto quella mattina stessa, quando aveva visto suo padre urlare contro la moglie per l’ennesima volta. L’aveva messa all’angolo e sbraitava parole indicibili, aveva le vene del collo ingrossate e una mano alzata in aria pronta per scendere giù sulla donna, come la lama di una ghigliottina. Ermal non ci aveva pensato due volte, si era messo tra lui e sua madre a fare da scudo con il proprio corpo, come se questo sarebbe bastato a salvarla. Per un attimo suo padre abbassò la mano, rise di Ermal con un ghigno viscido che l’avrebbe perseguitato nei suoi incubi peggiori.

L’aveva colpito con un pugno in piena faccia, piegandolo a terra come un ramoscello spezzato. Aveva continuato a prenderlo a calci sulle gambe, nelle costole, finché Ermal non sentì in bocca il sapore metallico del sangue. Sentiva la voce di sua madre contorta in un urlo disperato, lo afferrò per le spalle tirandolo su di peso. Ermal aveva le ginocchia molli e le gambe scosse da un brivido intermittente, sentì la mano di sua madre dietro la schiena che lo spingeva verso la porta.

Ermal corse giù per le scale vacillando, corse in strada senza meta, più lontano che poteva. Si fermò solo quando sentì il dolore dei crampi arrampicarsi su per i polpacci. Si inginocchiò sull’asfalto ruvido, tossendo e sputando sangue, il corpo scosso dai brividi e singhiozzi violenti.

Aveva ancora la bocca impiastricciata di sangue e il volto rigato dalle lacrime quando raggiunse la casa di Noel. Lui lo guardò senza dire niente, con un cenno di muta comprensione. Lo fece sedere in cucina, uscì dalla credenza una busta di ghiaccio secco che porse ad Ermal.

 _Non è così che dovrebbe essere,_ pensò, mentre il freddo del ghiaccio gli intorpidiva il dolore.

Tornò a casa quando il sole era già calato. Aveva pranzato a casa del suo amico, i genitori erano ben felici di avere Ermal come ospite. Noel aveva fatto di tutto per distrarlo, ma sul fondo della mente di Ermal galleggiava ancora il dolore di quei calci.

Tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo quando vide che ad aprire la porta c’era sua madre. Aveva gli occhi opachi di pianto e un brutto livido scuro sul collo. Abbracciò Ermal con forza, sollevandolo leggermente da terra. Ermal soffocò un respiro strozzato, le braccia della madre gli premevano sul costato e una stilettata di dolore gli irrigidì i muscoli.

Per fortuna, suo padre era uscito. La casa era avvolta in un silenzio spettrale, interrotto solo dai deboli singhiozzi della mamma.

«Ermal, tesoro… Ho deciso. Dobbiamo andare via di qui, al più presto.»

Non capì immediatamente. Sua madre parlava con la voce bassa e tremolante della paura. Partire per andare dove? Era Fier la sua casa, il luogo dove era cresciuto, dove sua madre piantava le rose nei vasi di terracotta. Allora non lo capiva, ma non avevano altra scelta. Ad aggiungersi alla minaccia a casa, c’erano gli anni incendiati dal crollo del comunismo, il suo paese si stava lacerando sotto il peso degli scontri civili e molti erano stati costretti a fuggire all’estero in cerca di una vita migliore.

La mattina dopo sua madre lo svegliò presto, presero le valige e uscirono in fretta, Ermal aveva la custodia della sua chitarra a tracolla. Pensò a sua sorella, che li avrebbe raggiunti con il fidanzato in un secondo momento.

Un vecchio bus fatiscente li portò fino al porto, dove salirono sul primo traghetto disponibile diretto a Bari, in Italia. Per tutto il tempo, osservò sua madre con gli occhi puntati all’oblò, verso le montagne chiare che si stagliavano all’orizzonte. Si asciugava in fretta le lacrime con un fazzoletto di carta, ogni tanto si voltava verso il figlio e gli rivolgeva uno sguardo stanco.

Ermal, in quel momento, voleva disperatamente credere all’anima gemella. Desiderava aggrapparsi alle favole della buonanotte che la mamma gli raccontava, quelle storie piene di colori e amori senza tempo. Voleva convincersi che aveva lasciato casa per il meglio, magari questo era solo un piccolo passo che lo avrebbe portato sempre più vicino al proprio soulmate. Ma non riusciva a spiegarsi come l’anima gemella potesse fare del male. Non riusciva a credere che l’amore che aveva fatto vedere i colori a sua madre le avesse lasciato cicatrici e lividi in tutto il corpo.

Erano quasi arrivati sulle cose italiane quando Ermal si piegò in due sul sedile, spezzato da un violento spasmo. Pensò fosse il mal di mare che l’aveva travolto in un colpo, ma il dolore non si attenuava. Stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa ferrea, gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime e i muscoli della mascella si contrassero involontariamente. Vomitò sul tavolino del traghetto e pianse come non aveva mai fatto, sua madre accanto che lo stringeva a sé e cercava di tranquillizzarlo, pensando avesse somatizzato all’estremo il dolore per la partenza.

Ermal chiuse semplicemente gli occhi, desiderando ardentemente di morire.

 

 

∽

 

 

Ermal dormiva con il quaderno sulle gambe, sperava ogni notte di risvegliarsi nel mezzo di un sogno con una melodia in testa. Fantasticava in un colpaccio alla Paul McCartney, che aveva composto Yesterday nel sonno per poi metterla su pentagramma la mattina dopo. Ma per Ermal ormai ogni risveglio si era trasformato in delusione, solo una banale notte di sonno nessuna idea folgorante alle tre del mattino. Trovava il quaderno a terra, i fogli volanti sparpagliati sul pavimento.

La verità è che sperava nella sorte perché non gli era rimasto granché in cui credere.

Viveva in Italia da tre anni ormai, ore ne aveva 16 e ancora gli galleggiava sul fondo del petto la sensazione di inadeguatezza del forestiero, ancora sentiva addosso gli sguardi diffidenti degli italiani. La musica era l’unica cosa che riusciva a tenerlo sano. Quello, e Biagio.

Si erano conosciuti al liceo. All’epoca parlava ancora un italiano masticato, intermezzato da frasi in inglese. I ragazzi della classe non erano mai stati cattivi con lui, non l’avevano mai preso in giro per il suo accento. Tutt’al più si limitavano a ignorarlo, scambiavano chiacchiere fugaci nell’ora di ricreazione e lo invitavano a giocare a pallavolo quando Ermal si rannicchiava in un angolo della palestra.

Il secondo anno fu diverso. Ermal dispiegò la sua indole estroversa che aveva represso durante il periodo di transizione. Iniziò a parlare con tutti, a farsi amici i docenti. In poco tempo, diventò conosciuto in tutta la scuola, pochissimi ragazzi nell’edificio non sapevano chi fosse e lo si poteva sempre vedere scherzare e ridere con ragazzi di altre classi, incontrati a caso per i corridoi.

Dall’Albania si era portato dietro l’amore per la musica. I suoi compagni a ricreazione lo usavano come jukebox. “Dai, canta questa” facevano, e Ermal cantava per loro. Lo osservavano in silenzio, per poi scoppiare in applausi fragorosi nel momento in cui Ermal colpiva l’ultima nota della canzone.

Biagio però era diverso da tutti. Subentrò in classe quando l’anno scolastico era già iniziato da due mesi, veniva da un linguistico dove aveva capito che tedesco e francese non erano esattamente le sue passioni. Il primo giorno la professoressa lo fece sedere vicino ad Ermal, sperando che la sua caratteristica estroversione avrebbe aiutato il nuovo arrivato ad ambientarsi meglio, ma si sbagliava di grosso.

I due non andavano d’accordo in nessun modo. Biagio era un ambiverso particolare, certi giorni si rintanava sul fondo della classe come se volesse diventare tutt’uno con la parete. Metteva su le cuffie del walkman e non rivolgeva parola a nessuno. Il giorno dopo potevi vederlo entrare in classe portando con sé un pezzo di sole, spigliato e amichevole con tutti. A Ermal non piaceva le cose che non poteva capire, e Biagio era una di queste. Non che si fossero dichiarati guerra apertamente, stringevano i contatti al minimo necessario per una convivenza civile in classe, ogni tanto parlavano amichevolmente per mantenere le apparenze. E ad Ermal andava benissimo così. D’altra parte, si diceva, per quanto avesse voluto non sarebbe mai potuto essere amico di tutti.

 

Una mattina di aprile Ermal si ritrovò a correre con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe per arrivare in tempo a scuola. La sveglia si era misteriosamente rotta nella notte; era stato sua madre a svegliarlo mezz’ora dopo, quando era andata in camera del figlio per controllare che stesse bene, preoccupata dal fatto di non averlo visto in cucina per la colazione.

Arrivò ai cancelli del liceo con la maglietta fradicia di sudore incollata alla schiena. Si fermò un attimo piegato con le mani sulle ginocchia, cercò inspirare profondamente per mitigare l’affanno.

Fu allora che lo vide. Biagio era seduto sul marciapiede vicino al cancello, lo zaino vuoto al suo fianco afflosciato su se stesso. Portava la sigaretta alla bocca senza accorgersene, aveva gli occhi opachi e persi nel vuoto, fissi su un punto imprecisato davanti a lui. La manica destra gli era scivolata in basso ed Ermal non poté fare a meno di notare il livido scuro sul polso.

«Oh, Biagio. Tutto bene?»

Vide il ragazzo trasalire dalla sorpresa, mentre spostava lo sguardo su Ermal. Gettò fulmineo la sigaretta, nascose le mani nelle maniche della felpa.

«Ehi, Erm. Che ci fai qua?»

«Non so se hai notato, ma è giovedì e qualche stupido tempo fa ha pensato che questo fosse un buon giorno per chiudere poveri ragazzi in magnifici istituti chiamati “scuole”. E noi siamo in ritardo di mezz’ora.»

Biagio rise alla battuta, Ermal si tolse lo zaino dalle spalle e si accomodò vicino a lui.

«E’ che non ho molta voglia di entrare oggi, forse aspetto la seconda ora.»

Ermal annuì. «Capisco». Sfilò un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca del giubbotto, uscì l’accendino dai jeans. «Forse posso farti compagnia, nel tempo di una sigaretta.»

«Non sapevo fumassi» disse Biagio, non preoccupandosi di nascondere la nota sorpresa nella voce.

«Che bad boy che sono, eh?»

Risero entrambi. Ermal si cacciò la sigaretta tra i denti e l’accese con un gesto secco.

«Sicuro di stare bene?»

«Hm. Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Non ho potuto fare a meno di notarlo.» Ermal fece un cenno del capo verso la mano di Biagio. «La roba che hai sul polso.»

Video i lineamenti del suo volto indurirsi in una smorfia di diffidenza. Si passò una mano tra i riccioli chiari, leccandosi le labbra.

«Mia sorella, a volte esagera quando vuole giocare.»

«Mi pareva di ricordare che tua sorella avesse tre anni. Certo che deve avere una forza erculea per lasciarti quel segno.» Sbuffò fuori il fumo denso, con la coda degli occhi guardava Biagio strofinarsi il polso. «Ma non sono cazzi miei, in ogni caso. Scusa per averlo chiesto.»

«Sei un bravo ragazzo, Ermal. Ti preoccupi sempre di chi ti sta intorno.»

Ermal sentì il fumo raschiargli la gola e lo tossicchiò violentemente fuori. Non era abituato a quel genere di scambi con Biagio, ciò che aveva detto era vero ma non avrebbe mai pensato che lui gli avesse prestato tanta attenzione da notarlo.

«Se te lo dico mi devi promettere di tenere la bocca chiusa.»

Non entrarono alla seconda ora, né all’ora dopo. Rimasero lì fino a quando il sole di mezzogiorno non iniziò a picchiettargli prepotentemente in testa, si spostarono solo allora per cercare un riparo sotto l’ombra degli alberi.  Biagio parlò per tutto il tempo, vomitava fuori fiumi di fatti e parole sconnesse. Ermal ascoltava in silenzio, chiuso in una muta riflessione con il volto rabbuiato. Biagio gli raccontò di sua madre, delle sere in cui tornava a casa con un ghigno maligno sulla faccia, la puzza di gin attaccata ai vestiti. Aveva iniziato a bere che era ancora incinta di sua sorella, quando il padre aveva deciso di andarsene via di casa e abbandonarli alla loro stessa miseria. Biagio aveva da poco compito 13 anni e, col passare del tempo, germogliò in lui l’idea che era colpa sua se la sua famiglia era andata allo sfascio. I primi sintomi erano comparsi due anni prima, quando sentiva i genitori litigare in salotto, e da allora era andata sempre peggio. Aveva vissuto momenti terribili durante la gravidanza, pensava che la sorella nel pancione si stesse trasformando in un mostro deforme sotto l’effetto dell’alcool. La sua più grande gioia fu guardarla la prima volta e scoprirla sana come un pesce. Da allora se ne era sempre preso cura, le preparava gli omogenizzati e la metteva a letto con le storie della buonanotte. Andava tutto liscio finché c’erano solo loro due, i problemi sorgevano quando sua madre rincasava ubriaca, nel cuore della notte. Lo afferrava per i polsi fuori dal letto e lo colpiva con schiaffi feroci, coprendolo di insulti. Non se ne andava finché Biagio non l’implorava di smettere con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

Ermal sentì un malessere nauseante attaccarsi allo stomaco mentre Biagio parlava. In parte era senso di colpa, per non averlo notato prima. Ma anche il dolore sordo di quegli schiaffi e calci che aveva lasciato in Albania, e che ora erano tanto vicini da fargli male.

Quando Biagio finì di parlare, Ermal non disse niente. Lo tirò a sé e lo abbracciò forte, appoggiando la fronte tra i suoi capelli. _Starai bene, te lo prometto,_ pensò.

 

 

Iniziarono a parlarsi più spesso, a scuola. Ermal sceglieva lui come primo giocatore quando facevano le squadre di pallavolo nell’ora di ginnastica, Biagio gli passava i bigliettini con le soluzioni durante il compito di matematica. Si trovavano fuori da scuola, giravano per le strade di Bari vecchia e finivano sempre sul lungomare, dove il vento soffiava così prepotente da non riuscire nemmeno ad accendersi una sigaretta. Ermal lo portava a casa ogni tanto, sua madre preparava il pranzo per entrambi e poi salivano nella sua camera da letto. Cantava per lui e Biagio teneva il tempo con le mani, avrebbe potuto stare a sentirlo suonare per sempre.

 

Ermal non si sorprese quando Biagio lo tirò a sé per baciarlo. Era appena suonata la campanella di fine intervallo, i ragazzi erano rientrati nelle classi. Loro rimasero nel bagno, con la porta chiusa e il fumo di sigaretta che si addensava nell’aria. Ermal aveva appena buttato il mozzicone nel cestino quando sentì il peso del corpo dell’altro su di lui, le sue mani nei capelli. Ermal sentì il calore della sua bocca, il fresco dei denti sulla lingua e pensò che era esattamente come doveva essere, il rifugio che per tutta la sua vita aveva cercato.

 

Una notte, invitò Biagio a dormire da lui. Sua madre non c’era, era partita due giorni per lavoro lasciando un post-it sul frigo con tutti i numeri da chiamare in caso di emergenza. Ermal e Biagio avevano guardato _Il signore degli anelli_ in versione integrale, davanti a una pizza ai peperoni. Quando arrivò l’ora di andare a letto Biagio afferrò Ermal per le spalle, lo strinse a sé cospargendogli il collo di baci.

Scivolarono nel letto silenziosamente, la mano di Biagio avanzò verso il suo sesso nel buio e venne naturale come chiudere la bocca quando si va sott’acqua. Ermal teneva la mano sulla sua nuca, tirava i capelli mentre gemeva in silenzio. Avvertiva il sorriso di Biagio sulla scapola, mormorava il suo nome mentre muoveva la mano su di lui.

In quel momento, non gli importava di vedere in bianco e nero, non gli importava se in qualche parte del mondo c’era qualcuno destinato a stare con lui.  Ermal sentiva che niente, mai più, sarebbe stato uguale a quel momento.

 

 

 

Fabrizio dormiva con Diana, nella camera da letto del suo bilocale. Ogni tanto la coinquilina portava a casa qualche ragazzo, sentivano i gemiti strozzati attraverso le pareti di cartongesso, andava a ritmo con il cigolio del letto. Fabrizio e Diana ridevano, a volte uno dei due batteva il pungo sulla parete e sbraitava qualche rimprovero ironico.

Diana aveva le mani affusolate da pianista, il tocco delicato e leggero di un maestro di orchestra. Fabrizio faceva rollare le canne a lei, osservava quelle mani come ipnotizzato mentre spargevano il tabacco sulla cartina, quando inseriva all’estremità il filtro di cartone con velocità e precisione quasi macchinose. Diana si era resa conto di quello sguardo puntato addosso, e la cosa le piaceva. Indugiava nel leccare la colla della cartina, guardava di sottecchi Fabrizio con il suo sguardo liquoroso..

Nelle sue mani. Fabrizio scoprì il latto selvaggio del sesso. Diana era una dea della caccia, braccava la preda senza possibilità di fuga. Il sesso con lei era passionale e irruento, era capace di stravolgerlo come il passaggio di un uragano, lo prosciugava di ogni cosa e Fabrizio lo lasciava sul letto stropicciato come i fogli di un vecchio giornale.

Fabrizio voleva convincersi che con lei riuscisse a vedere tutte le sfumature del mondo. Il suo universo in scala di grigi, che gli era sempre andato bene, all’improvviso gli stava stretto, niente gli bastava più. Lei invece i colori riusciva a vederli. Solo che non aveva mai parlato, e a Fabrizio andava bene così.

Una sera però. Diana aveva fumato troppo, e si vedeva. Aveva gli occhi vitrei di canne, la voce si impastava nella bocca e lasciava vagare lo sguardo per la stanza senza mettere a fuoco nulla, schermata da una bolla di apatia. Fabrizio era appena tornato a casa, aveva tra le mani le buste di takeaway cinese e il fiatone di chi aveva corso sulle scale. Diana su buttò su di lui, picchiettandogli la faccia di baci.  Mangiarono davanti alla tele, sintonizzata su un talent show del secondo canale. Diana era incredibilmente loquace, parlava con la bocca ancora piena, le briciole di pane fritto che le cadevano in grembo.

Gli raccontò della sua anima gemella, un tale Massimiliano che aveva conosciuto anni prima. Quel ragazzo, da come lo descriveva Diana, era tutto ciò che lei avrebbe voluto diventare, tutto ciò che sperava di diventare. Si trovarono insieme a un concerto dei Metallica, lei era venuta con un gruppo di amici che aveva perso nella folla. Boccheggiava per l’aria, schiacciata da una massa di corpi sudati, c’era stata qualche accidentale gomitata nelle costole. James Hetfield stava seguendo l’assolo di Whiplash circondato da una nube di fumo di scena, al centro della pozza di luce lasciata dal riflettore. Lei si alzò sulle punte, ma i ragazzi davanti a lei saltavano come cavallette, pazzi di gioia, sollevavano i pugni al cielo e si spingevano a vicenda.

«Vuoi salire sulle mie spalle?»

Il ragazzo accanto a lei glielo aveva praticamente urlato nelle orecchie, puntava i suoi occhi su di lei in un timido sguardo di incoraggiamento.

«Magari, grazie!»

Il ragazzo si accovacciò leggermente, quel tanto che bastava per permettere a Diana di salire agilmente sulla sua schiena.

In quel momento se ne accorse. Il corpo sollevato in alto, un oceano di teste e corpi ai suoi piedi. Lì sul palco c’era James Hetfield. Diana vide la chitarra, rossa come il sangue, un rubino prezioso che brillava sotto i riflettori. Vide la luna e l’alone azzurrino di cui era circondata, i colori di quella folla oceanica che si muoveva ai suoi piedi, imbruniti dalla notte.

Si fidanzarono. Massimiliano viveva a cinquanta chilometri da lei, quando poteva saliva sul primo treno a disposizione senza pagare il biglietto e la raggiungeva a Roma. Solare ed estroverso, era un piacere girare per la capitale con lui al suo fianco. Massimiliano voleva provare tutto ciò che la vita aveva da offrirgli, coglieva ogni occasione come unica e irripetibile alla ricerca di cose sempre più ignote, sempre più stimolanti. Fu lui a introdurre Diana in quel mondo proibito fatto di pasticche e occhi rossi, lei sarebbe andata in capo al mondo finché avesse avuto lui al suo fianco.

Si persero così come si trovarono, per caso. Massimiliano le parlò, disse che l’amava ma a che questa storia dell’anima gemella non credeva poi così tanto. Nonostante, in cuor suo, nutriva la sensazione che lei sarebbe stata l’unica ragazza che avrebbe mai amato, non poteva dirsene certo e certamente non lo avrebbe mai saputo se avesse passato la vita solo con lei.

Diana ora ne parlava a come se stesse raccontando una vecchia storia al bar con gli amici, ma per Fabrizio era evidente la tristezza che le patinava lo sguardo, quegli occhi vivaci che d’improvviso si erano svuotati di ogni cosa che lui aveva imparato a conoscerle.

Per un attimo fu invidioso. Avrebbe voluto essere lui al posto di quel Massimiliano, avrebbe dovuto essere lui la scintilla infuocata che quel giorno accese i suoi colori.

Quella notte andarono a letto e Diana si addormentò subito tra le braccia di Fabrizio. Lui rimase sveglio a lungo, avvolto nella cappa di buio. Pensò a quando Diana gli disse che nell’anima gemella non ci credeva, e forse è per quello che stavano così bene insieme. Entrambi atei al destino, svincolati dalle norme imposte dal fato in vite precedenti. Fabrizio si era fatto tatuare sul braccio una scritta nera, _la libertà sacra come il pane,_ a ricordargli che quello era tutto ciò che contava davvero: l’autonomia, il suo libero arbitrio. Aveva 23 anni, era ancora in tempo per incontrare l’anima gemella, in media le persone l’avevano già conosciuta attorno ai venti. Ma Fabrizio ripudiava la possibilità di quell’incontro, in tutti quegli anni si era convinto che il regalo migliore che la sua anima gemella potesse fargli non erano i colori, ma il non incontrarsi. Non c’era niente al mondo più prezioso della sua libertà.


	2. Warm tones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi genufletto con tutta la colpevolezza del mondo davanti a voi, mi dispiace averci messo così tanto per aggiornare ma non avevo per nulla l'ispirazione per scrivere in questo periodo. Spero che l'attesa sia ampiamente ripagata con questo capitolo. (vabè io scrivo 'ste cose manco avessi più followers di Chiara Ferragni che in realtà non mi cagano manco i piccioni)  
> Buona lettura! :*

Fabrizio era sempre in ansia prima di salire sul palco.

Teneva la schiena curva sul bancone, gocce di sudore gli correvano giù per le tempie egli incollavano la maglia alla schiena. Sollevò la mano sopra la testa; il barista, dall’altro lato del bancone, gli rivolse un cenno d’assenso prima di posizionargli un'altra birra davanti.

«Vacci piano» scherzò, «Tra poco tocca a te.»

Il _White Rabbit Hole,_ nella periferia di Roma, era un vecchio rock bar sotterraneo, con pochi tavoli sghembi posti davanti a un piano rialzato adibito a palco per musicisti. Sulle pareti di pietra nuda ogni tanto spuntava un poster raggrinzito, le lampade a luce calda schermate dal fumo di sigaretta contribuivano a creare l’atmosfera soffusa – intima, quasi – di un vecchio locale underground degli anni ’60. Quel posto era uno dei pochi rimasti in attività dopo che l’ondata della beat generation italiana si era dissipata alle soglie degli anni duemila; continuava a essere frequentata da ventenni con bustine di LSD nelle tasche e libri di Kerouac nella tracolla, ma a Fabrizio non dispiaceva. Per esercitarsi, un posto valeva l’altro e i ragazzi con cui si ritrovava a suonare erano affabili e sapevano il fatto loro.

Anche se cercava di dare l’impressione contraria, Fabrizio amava esibirsi in quel misero locale. Non lo faceva per i clienti, quelle facce stanche dietro i tavolini lucidi e appiccicosi di birra, e nemmeno per i soldi, anche se ne aveva disperato bisogno. Suonare davanti a un pubblico era per lui puro atto catartico, l’unica maniera non distruttiva che aveva per raschiarsi via di dosso il fango della quotidianità. In quella nicchia surreale poteva respirare, si vedeva vivere.

Amava portare in scena vecchi pezzi dei Nirvana, Bon Jovi, Guns ‘n’ Roses. Gli piaceva particolarmente la voce di Axl Rose, nelle canzoni in cui era più graffiante e corrosiva, ci rivedeva sé stesso. Saliva sul palco a freddo, senza riscaldarsi prima. Voleva cantare secco, cogliere ogni sfumatura amara di _Night Train_ o _Welcome to the jungle._

Quella sera era stranamente su di giri, non sapeva dire se per caso o per la roba che aveva in circolo. Sorrise al barista mentre scendeva dallo sgabello, la bottiglia di birra lasciata a metà sul tavolo. Per quell’esibizione, avevano deciso di suonare i Velvet Underground, con Dario alla chitarra acustica. Quando salirono sul palco, i pochi ragazzi del pubblico li accolsero con vivaci schiamazzi, qualcuno batté le mani sui tavolini.

Fabrizio sorrise, si sistemò il cappello in testa, posizionò il microfono davanti alla bocca. Sentì i primi accordi di chitarra alle sue spalle, iniziò a cantare.

«I don’t know just where I’m going. But I’m gonna try, for the kingdom, If I can. ‘Cause it makes me feel like I’m a man, when I put a spike into my vein,..»

 

Era scivolato nella dipendenza come tanti altri prima di lui: gradualmente, e senza pensare alle conseguenze.

Un suo amico aveva iniziato a spacciare. Prima, Fabrizio non conosceva il giro dell’ero a Roma. Se ne teneva lontano passivamente, come sospinto da altri venti. Ma, quando Luca si presentò a casa sua e di Diana con una busta di carta nella manica del giubbotto, lui non lo cacciò via.

 «Diana, mi devi aiutare.» ansimò. Si buttò sul divano sul divano gettando i cuscini a terra, la fronte lucida di sudore. Tirò fuori dalla giacca la busta, la buttò sul tavolino da caffè. «Che cazzo di colore è?»

Fabrizio si voltò verso Diana, vedeva il suo volto contratto in uno sguardo riluttante. «A me pare bianca» sentenziò, osservando quella polvere grigio chiarissimo

«No» si affrettò a correggerlo lei. «E’… tipo gialla. Ma che cazzo è? Mai vista una roba così.»

Luca si leccò i denti, arricciò le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto. «Fantastico» disse tra sé. «E’ un nuovo tipo di ero che sta girando da un po’, gialla. Me l’ha data oggi un vecchio contatto, volevo metterci le mani su da un po’.» Riprese la busta, se la rigirò tra le mani prima di nasconderla nel giubbotto. «Poi mi è presa la paranoia, mi son detto “vuoi vedere che quel tossico del cazzo mi ha preso per il culo è ‘sta merda è marrone?”»

Diana incrociò le braccia sul petto, picchiettava un piede sul pavimento. Era a disagio, per Fabrizio era evidente. Non aveva mai voluto avere niente a che fare con i giri dell’ero, e se ne teneva accuratamente alla larga. Il fatto che un caro amico di Fabrizio vi fosse entrato non cambiava le cose o il suo livello di tolleranza verso gli eroinomani. Fece un cenno della testa a Fabrizio, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Beh, io tornerei di là» annunciò, «Ci vediamo, Luca.»

Fabrizio si alzò, mosse qualche passo verso la porta. «Ti accompagno al portone.»

Quando arrivarono al piano terra, Luca si passò sul giubbotto, portò più in alto la zip. Rivolse un sorriso a Fabrizio prima di aprire il portone.

«Beh, com’è questa nuova roba?»

Luca sorrise, guardò Fabrizio accanto a lui. «Bella come il sole, amara e spietata come la morte. Un atomo in più e ti manda al creatore.»

«L’hai già provata?»

«Dio, no» uscì un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca, ne sfilò una. «Per adesso mi accontento della marrone, la gialla la rivendo e ne tengo un po’ per le occasioni.»

Fabrizio annuì, scostò lo sguardo simulando disinteresse.

«Quante domande però, vecchio mio» Luca si portò la sigaretta tra i denti. «Vuoi un po’ di chicca anche tu?»

«Dài, quante stronzate…»

«Sarà…» aprì il portone, rivolse un sorriso furbo all’amico. «In ogni caso, ci becchiamo in giro.»

 

Fabrizio lo trovò qualche giorno dopo al _White Rabbit Hole._ Lo vide tra il pubblico mentre si esibiva in una performance di acustica di _One_ dei Metallica, riconobbe i capelli corvini nascosti in penombra, la sagoma ampia delle sue spalle. Quando Fabrizio scese dal palco, vide Luca avvicinarsi a lui con un sorriso vivido stampato sul volto. Si abbracciarono come se fosse la prima volta dopo anni.

«Gli dei della musica dovrebbero scendere dal loro Olimpo per venirti a stringere la mano» scherzò Luca, facendo gesto a Fabrizio di seguirlo al suo tavolo. Si sedettero e gli allungò una birra, ancora ghiacciata.

«Esagerato come al solito.»

«Diavolo Fabrì, avessi la tua voce…» stappò una bottiglia di birra con l’accendino, l’allungò a Fabrizio «bettole come questo posto potrebbero solo baciarmi il culo.»

Fabrizio rise, mandò giù un sorso di birra. «Che sei venuto a fare qui?»

«Che c’è, non posso venire a vederti suonare?»

Fabrizio sollevò le sopracciglia, buttandogli uno sguardo ironico. «Eccome no.»

«Va bene, va bene» Luca rise, sollevò le mani in segno di resta. «Vuoto il sacco: c’è un po’ di neve a casa. E l’altro giorno mi sei sembrato stranamente curioso. Se vuoi, sei il benvenuto.»

Fabrizio non arrivò mai a capire perché Luca, quel giorno, gli avesse chiesto di andare con lui. E non arrivò mai a capire cosa lo spinse ad acconsentire, a raccogliere il suo borsone e a mettersi dietro i suoi passi sotto la pioggia scorsciante.

Quando arrivarono a casa sua, Luca se la prese con calma. Fabrizio inviava un messaggio a Diana, _sto da Luca stanotte,_ mentre l’amico usciva da un cassetto la bustina, una siringa. Fabrizio rimase a guardarlo mentre scioglieva la neve sul cucchiaino, la fiamma del clipper che lambiva l’acciaio. Luca gli disse di tirarsi su la manica della maglietta mentre risucchiava su per la siringa il liquido dal cotone imbevuto. E, quando Luca lo aiutò a trovare la vena, fu Fabrizio a premere lo stantuffo per la prima volta.

 

 

L’eroina non dava dipendenza nella maniera in cui tutti pensano.

MD, alcool, LSD, ti regalano il mondo ma ti legano attorno le catene del debito. Il giorno dopo, fai i conti con terribili sintomi di disintossicazione. Fabrizio ricordava in maniera fin troppo vivida gli spasmi del vomito, la puzza di sudore della sua stanza, la depressione ai limiti del vivibile a cui andava incontro due giorni dopo aver preso pasticche di Molly. L’eroina non era così. L’eroina non faceva paura il giorno dopo, stordendoti con le allucinazioni come l’LSD o prosciugandoti dalla serotonina come l’MD. L’eroina era un’amante gentile, che se ne va di casa la mattina presto, ti lascia un post-it attaccato al frigo e chiude piano la porta per non svegliarti. Il giorno dopo l’ero è tutto normale, Fabrizio pensava di avere tutto sotto controllo, chiuso nell'intimità della propria decisione. Il potere di dire “si, questo lo decido io” in un’esistenza di incertezza, dove la sua autonomia era annullata, polverizzata da qualche maledetto bastardo che forse non avrebbe mai incontrato in vita sua.

Prima che se ne potesse rendere conto, una dose da 20 euro non gli bastava per sballarsi un’intera nottata. Gli serviva una da cinquanta, da cento. Presto la stessa quantità non gli serviva per viaggiare, ma per sentirsi normale, per continuare a vivere. Ma Fabrizio nel profondo sapeva che di normale non c’era niente. Non c’era niente di logico e giusto nella costellazione di croste che gli macchiavano il braccio, nulla di sano nella fitta pungente dell’ago che penetra sottopelle.

Fabrizio non amava più senza l’eroina. Con Diana aveva cercato di comportarsi come sempre, di non sparire ogni notte.

Spesso lei era già a letto quando Fabrizio si rintanava nel bagno, usciva dallo sportello sotto il lavandino la dose nascosta. Dormire senza farsi una pera era diventato impensabile, un’impresa titanica. Pensava a Diana addormentata nell’altra stanza mentre scioglieva la polvere su un cucchiaino, si augurava che lo beccasse lì, che aprisse la porta in quel preciso momento. Avrebbe solo voluto che lo scoprisse, togliersi il macigno dal petto.

Ma lo scoprì in un modo molto peggiore. Una sera Fabrizio era su di lei, le tapparelle erano basse e le luci spente mentre facevano l’amore. Nel buio, Fabrizio si era forgiato e nel buio si sentiva sicuro. Ma Diana gli afferrò l’avambraccio in uno spasmo di piacere, Fabrizio si bloccò come se quel tocco l’avesse fulminato dall’interno. Sentì il dito di Diana scorrere sul suo braccio, poteva quasi sentirsi addosso la sua espressione, sempre più inorridita dopo ogni centimetro di pelle scandagliato.

«Fabrì, che cazzo hai sul braccio?»

Fabrizio poté giurare di aver sentito quasi il suo stesso cuore spaccarsi in due. Non avrebbe voluto che lo scoprisse così, non avrebbe dovuto andare così. Parlarono a lungo, quella notte. Fabrizio cercò di spiegare, di argomentare, ma le parole uscivano fuori masticate, asciutte. Diana ascoltava in silenzio, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto di chi si vede la vita risucchiata via dal corpo. Non sapeva cosa dire, e Fabrizio non voleva che lei aprisse bocca. Non voleva metterle questo peso sulle spalle, ma era consapevole che prima o poi sarebbe successo.

Cercò di aiutarlo, quanto poteva. Non sapeva gestire una situazione del genere, ed era evidente. Diventò paranoica, lo chiamava ogni sera quando vedeva che tardava a rincasare, lo immaginava morto sotto un ponte con la bava alla bocca, l’ago ancora in vena. E agli amici, ai conoscenti, alla famiglia chiedeva supporto, incoraggiamento ma Diana si rese conto presto che Fabrizio non voleva cambiare, e non c’era assolutamente nulla che lei potesse fare.

Avevano smesso di fare l’amore, ma il desiderio di Fabrizio non si era spento, tutt’altro. L’eroina lo eccitava, pompava il sangue in tutto il corpo in modo prepotente, selvaggio. Fabrizio aveva un desiderio viscerale, rudimentale. Doveva soddisfarsi, non importava come.

Diventò promiscuo. Sotto l’effetto dell’ero, Fabrizio aveva un modo di fare spigliato e seducente, una vitalità intrinseca nei suoi gesti che lo rendevano stuzzicante agli occhi di uomini e donne allo stesso modo. Aveva un sorriso magnetico e, quando fatto, si trasformava nella persona più divertente del pianeta. Non ci era voluto molto prima di attirare su di sé le attenzioni di diverse persone, gente nel giro che aveva conosciuto grazie a Luca o clienti del _White Rabbit Hole._ Solo l’ero riusciva a dargli quella spinta, quella sfacciataggine che calzava a pennello sulla sua figura e sui vestiti maldandati. Per questo, quando alla fine dell’esibizione gli un ragazzo lo avvicinò, Fabrizio non si fece troppi problemi. Era di una bellezza quasi selvatica, con lo sguardo mellifluo e la parlata flemmatica. Crescendo, Fabrizio non aveva mai avuto grosse incertezze riguardo la sua sessualità. Gli piacevano uomini e donne indistintamente, poco importava come gli altri volessero etichettarlo. Così Fabrizio, nelle mani di sconosciuti dalle mille facce, scoprì il lato ruvido e violento del sesso, sciacquato via dai sentimenti. Ogni tanto gli veniva da pensare a Diana, quando era a letto con una ragazza. Un profumo particolare risvegliava il suo ricordo nella testa, il tocco morbido di un’estranea lo rimandava a come lo toccava lei. Ma quelle notti spazio per il rimorso non c’era. Ci faceva i conti il mattino dopo, quando lo buttavano fuori dal letto, quando quegli sconosciuti lo cacciavano via dalla propria casa come un animale malato. Allora si, sentiva la mancanza di Diana; ma non si era mai fermato a interrogarsi, a capire fino in fondo quanto le stesse facendo del male. Fabrizio sapeva che, nel momento in cui se ne fosse reso conto, non avrebbe più potuto guardarsi allo specchio senza essere disgustato da sè stesso.

 

 

 

Fabrizio ricordava la scatola di scarpe più grande, più pesante. La tirò fuori dal letto, ci soffiò sopra per far volare via la patina di polvere. Lì ci teneva le siringhe nuove, gli aghi puliti. Fabrizio era un tossico ipocondriaco, cedeva le sue siringhe solo dopo averle usate lui, non accettava mai niente da chi non conoscesse. Era perseguitato dagli incubi notturni, dalle storie che sentiva in giro. Gente lasciata a morire per strada con il fegato corroso dall'epatite, tossici con l’AIDS che crepavano per un raffreddore.

Fabrizio maneggiò le siringhe con cura, le poggiò sul tavolo come se fossero fatte di cristallo. Finse di non pensare a Diana, al suo sguardo scavato dalla delusione e dalla tristezza quando sarebbe venuta a scoprirlo. Perché si, pensò Fabrizio, lo scoprirà. Glielo aveva detto, ti prego, ti prego amore mio, stai lontano dalla pura, ti fotti il cervello, ti manda al creatore. Lo avrebbe scoperto che Fabrizio la nascondeva lì, in casa loro, in vista davanti ai suoi stessi occhi.

Posizionò lo sgabello sotto l’orologio in camera, vi si arrampicò sopra. L’orologio che segnava perennemente le 11:06 aveva nello scomparto pile una piccola busta di plastica. Fabrizio se la girò tra le dita, scese dallo sgabello con un piccolo balzo. La studiava con lo sguardo, sorrideva tra sé.. Ai suoi occhi era solo polvere incolore, grigia e spenta come tutto il resto del suo mondo. Ma Fabrizio sapeva che oltre il velo plumbeo della sua visione, quella bustina era gialla come i girasoli, calda come il sangue che gli scorreva in vena.

Non era esattamente per il brivido della novità che lo stava facendo, e nemmeno per dimostrare qualcosa a sé stesso. Fabrizio semplicemente voleva di più. Aveva bisogno di spingersi oltre, varcare la soglia dell’inesplorato, mettere piede su quella linea sottile che divideva la semplice esistenza dalla vita vera.

Voleva scappare, anche. Fuggire via dal silenzio assordante di un mondo incolore, da una città dove non avrebbe mai potuto essere libero come desiderava.

Quando vide il sangue nero risalire su per la siringa, un brivido elettrizzato scivolò giù per la schiena quando spinse lo stantuffo fino in fondo. Poteva quasi sentire il formicolio caldo arrampicarsi su per il braccio, riversarsi in tutto il corpo a partire dal punto in cui si era lacerata la vena.

Stilettate di puro piacere gli pungevano il cervello, come piccole comete di cui poteva quasi vedere la coda fiammeggiante. Un piacevole torpore si addensò attorno alla sua mente, gli obnubilava la vista, creava scintille di estasi che correvano tra le connessioni neurali come scosse elettriche in un cortocircuito. Poteva sentire il tempo rarefarsi tra le sue mani. Bastava così poco per diluire la vita, fermare quelle giornate balorde che scorrevano via sempre uguali, sempre così veloci.

Fu un istante. Capì che qualcosa era andato storto quando vide la punta delle dita inscurirsi, quando la mano iniziò a tremare in uno spasmo incontrollato. Poteva sentire un bruciore corrosivo in gola, cercò di respirare ma l’aria gli si bloccava nella trachea, i polmoni non si riempivano come avrebbe dovuto. E poi il cuore rallentò la sua corsa frenetica, e tutto per Fabrizio sembrò scorrere fiacco, il mondo si affievolì ai suoi occhi. Sentì una striscia calda di saliva colargli lungo il collo prima di cadere a terra.

In quel momento pensò che sarebbe morto, e forse lo voleva davvero.

 

Capì di essere andato in coma quando aprì gli occhi e sentì il beep metallico di una macchina da elettrocardiogramma.

Vide Diana, ai piedi del suo letto. I contorni degli oggetti attorno a sé erano sfumati e confusi, ma riuscì a cogliere gli occhi di lei lucidi di pianto, i denti bianchi che torturavano il labbro inferiore.

«Dove sono?»

«Ospedale.»

Quando Fabrizio provò a sollevare la testa, una stilettata di dolore gli tagliò il respiro in gola. Si abbandonò al cuscino, immerso nell’odore asettico di disinfettante e sapone alla lavanda. Guardò Diana, pensò che era bellissima anche quando l’aveva vista piangere, anche quando teneva il broncio. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma lei lo fermò.

«Sai, quasi accettavo che tornassi a casa ogni sera, ubriaco e fatto.» Strinse le labbra in una smorfia di dolore, Fabrizio avvertì la sua voce rompersi e tremolare sotto il peso di quelle parole. «Perché speravo potessi cambiare. Dio solo sa quanto ho cercato di aiutarti.»

 _Oh, Diana_. La sua dea dai capelli rosa slavati, che Fabrizio non avrebbe mai potuto vedere. Quegli occhi vispi e acquosi come due pozze d’acqua, ora terribilmente spenti e svuotati di ogni cosa che lei era. Diana, che pensava di poterlo salvare, cullata nell’illusione di poter fare la differenza anche se per il destino di Fabrizio lei non era nessuno; una semplice comparsa cinematografica illusa di poter scalare le vette del successo e avere un ruolo da protagonista.

Diana curvò le labbra in un ghigno acido, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigargli le guance. «So cosa pensi e hai ragione, non potevo. E nessuno avrebbe potuto, nessuno che non sia _legato_ a te.» Tirò su col naso, si schiarì la gola. «Ma ci ho provato, Fabri. Ci ho davvero provato, perché ti amavo. Ma non avrei mai pensato potessi scendere così in basso.»

Fabrizio non provò a fermarla, quando uscì dall'uscio. Non provò a chiamare il suo nome, quando sentì la porta sbattere violentemente. Rimase semplicemente lì, a fissare il punto in cui un attimo prima c’era Diana.

Grazie a Dio, in quel momento non provò assolutamente niente, perché niente più gli importava.

 

 

 

 

 

Ermal era sempre in ansia prima di salire sul palco.

Certo, c’era Lele che gli rivolgeva sempre un sorriso di incoraggiamento, Gio e le sue pacche sulle spalle l’attimo prima di iniziare a suonare, ma non erano esattamente d’aiuto. Ermal aveva la tempesta dentro, il mare in burrasca che si infrangeva contro le pareti dello stomaco, che gli attorcigliava i visceri. Invidiava Lele, Gio e Dino. In qualche modo, sembravano immuni all’ansia da prestazione, e Ermal si chiedeva co

Si erano conosciuti all’università. Ermal alla fine si era iscritto a lingue, una grigia placenta per scacciare via la vita di altri quattro anni. Aveva conosciuto Dino quando l’aveva visto girare in facoltà con la custodia della chitarra alle spalle, l’aveva fermato per attaccare bottone chiedendo da quanto la suonasse. Dino aveva riso, “in realtà è un basso”. “Meglio”, aveva risposto Ermal, “i bassisti attirano un sacco di ragazze”.

Dino l’aveva presentato a Lele e Gio, da lì a suonare insieme il passo fu breve. Si trovavano nel garage di Lele, arrangiato a locale di incontro. All’inizio erano semplicemente quattro sporche pareti e la batteria di Lele, con il tempo però per Ermal diventò una seconda casa. Portarono lì di tutto, da cartelli stradali staccati dai pali dopo una notte brava ai divanetti orfani lasciati davanti ai cassonetti della spazzatura.  Fumavano e suonavano, ogni tanto si sedevano a tavolino per comporre insieme.

 

Aveva continuato a scrivere, dopo il liceo. Se non fosse stato per la musica Ermal si sarebbe lasciato semplicemente morire, e non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto. Si svegliava la mattina presto e usciva a stomaco vuoto, saliva sul primo autobus che riusciva a beccare e sfilava via sulle strade del centro.  Era la stessa corriera che prendeva per andare a scuola, al liceo scientifico. Ne conosceva gli autisti, uomini sulla cinquantina con il volto scavato dal sole, ne conosceva gli odori, i percorsi extraurbani. Le facce, quelle no. Le facce cambiavano continuamente, c’erano ragazzi nuovi, quelli che dovevano andare a scuola, nuove matricole dell’università. Lui no, lui non era nuovo. Lui rimaneva lo stesso: stanco, trafitto dalla vita. E il suo mondo era grigio, sempre grigio e aveva smesso anche di chiedersi per quanto tempo ancora lo sarebbe stato. Le sue giornate scorrevano vie lente e balorde come lacrime succhiate via da un contagocce, sempre uguali, sempre spente.

L’unica cosa che lo aiutava davvero era la musica, l’unico modo attraverso cui avrebbe potuto respirare. Scriveva e si vedeva vivere, ogni parola che metteva in nota la vedeva con occhi nuovi e si rivelava straordinaria, un puro miracolo. E la musica era dappertutto, permeava ogni cosa, dal bambino che rideva in pullman alle rose che sua madre piantava nella loro casa a Fier. Avrebbe voluto mettere tutta quella bellezza su un pentagramma, cantarla all’umanità. Ma, ogni volta che pizzicava le note della chitarra, sentiva che c’era un pezzo fondamentale andato perduto, una forza che lo teneva agganciato a sé come un cane legato a un palo. Era la sua deficienza, il grigio perenne che patinava le iridi. 

Passava le giornate in solitudine, seduto in un angolo della biblioteca o in un’aula universitaria vuota. Non avrebbe voluto essere così, Ermal. Lo stereotipo del ragazzo timido e introverso, che preferiva la propria al posto dell’altrui compagnia. Ed era quello che gli faceva forse tanto male: essere intrappolato nell’apparenza del giovane schivo e riservato quando c'era un'altra realtà oltre il velo dell'apparenza. Una realtà in cui Ermal era ancora quel sedicenne estroverso, che parlava con tutti, che non si era fatto problemi a chiedere a Biagio dei lividi che gli sporcavano i polsi. E quel ragazzo spigliato forse era morto, e Ermal davvero non sapeva che farci.

 

Per la prima volta presentò a qualcun altro i suoi testi, i suoi progetti. Gli altri leggevano i suoi fogli stropicciati come se stessero analizzando una tela di Raffaello, con muto stupore e con sguardo accigliato dalla curiosità.

«Tra tutta la roba che ci hai fatto vedere» gli disse un giorno Lele «ci sono solo un paio di testi d’amore.»

«Già» rispose Ermal.

«Beh, è davvero un peccato. Sono bellissimi» sentenziò, allungando il pacco di sigarette verso Ermal. «Chiunque lei sia, è molto fortunata ad avere la devozione di un poeta.»

 _Lui,_ avrebbe voluto correggerlo Ermal. Ma rimase zitto, prese il pacchetto di sigarette sfilandone una. Era vero, Ermal non scriveva molto su Biagio. Non voleva cucirgli sopra fiumi di parole vuote e frasi preconfezionate, voleva che ogni canzone fosse unica, cablata sulla sua figura, per lui soltanto. E quindi usava lembi della sua anima per dipingerlo, avrebbe cantato fino a far vedere il suo sorriso ai ciechi e misurava ogni nota, ogni pausa al fine di incastonarli perfettamente nella melodia. Quelle canzoni gli prosciugavano l’anima, il tempo. Ma era l’unico modo rimasto per averlo, farlo suo.

 

Biagio era partito militare. Era salito su un treno dai vetri sporchi con la testa rasata e lo zaino che pendeva da una spalla. Ermal era rimasto immobile sulla banchina mentre vedeva il treno allontanarsi, sentiva ancora la mano di Biagio sulla schiena, quando l’aveva stretto in un abbraccio pochi istanti prima. Non aveva nemmeno avuto la forza di ricambiare, sentiva la tristezza che gli si arrampicava su per le gambe, si depositava sullo stomaco.

Ogni tanto riceveva sue lettere. Ermal sfogliava quei fogli grigi come fossero la cosa più preziosa al mondo, li portava al naso per riempirsi le narici del loro odore, sapevano di muschio e giornate di pioggia.  Le sue parole erano calde e gentili, ma Biagio non lo chiamava mai col suo nome, A volte lo apostrofava semplicemente “E”, o usava un pronome femminile. Ermal pensò che Biagio volesse essere cauto, forse la paura dei commilitoni suoi coetanei, degli scherni e delle derisioni.  Immaginava quelle facce dure e spigolose che mentre sputavano parole su Biagio, mentre lo chiamavano finocchio o checca. Sapeva quanto potesse essere dura la vita da omosessuale dichiarato in certi ambienti, ma in quel contesto, dove aleggiava l’ideale di maschio forte e possente, doveva essere molto peggio. Quindi, si, a Ermal quella segretezza infastidiva ma non gli importava, era il prezzo da pagare per la sicurezza di Biagio.

Lui scriveva delle sue giornate, dei giri di corso sulla pista campestre alle cinque del mattino, degli altri compagni. Ermal lo immaginava sulla sua branda, con le spalle curve bagnate dalla luca sporca del dormitorio. Poteva quasi vederlo mentre scriveva la lettera con il foglio sulle ginocchia, mentre si guardava attorno per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno.

Ermal amava ricevere sue lettere. Apriva quelle buste e sentiva i muscoli sciogliersi, i polmoni che si riempivano di aria fresca. Per un attimo fugace, sentiva di non essere solo al mondo, non più. C’erano Biagio, le sue parole, il suo profumo nascosto tra le macchie di inchiostro. Leggeva fino a che gli occhi bruciavano, fino a quando quelle parole non gli si incastonavano tra le pieghe della memoria, per sempre. Ermal era spaventato dal potere di quelle lettere. Si rendeva conto che erano l’unica cosa che riusciva a dare una scossa alle sue giornate e iniziavano a diventare sempre più rare, sempre più laconiche. Cercava di darsi giustificazioni, magari è impegnato, magari non gli hanno dato la nuova carta. Sapeva ma non voleva pensare, non riusciva a immaginare che quell'assenza fosse studiata, che Biagio la stesse meditando dall'intimo della sua branda. Ermal aveva la mente annebbiata dalla cieca fede, fu forse per questo che fece così quando quelle lettere cessarono di arrivare.

Ricevette l’ultima lettera un lunedì, poco prima di uscire per andare in università. Aveva appena aperto il portone quando vide il postino fare capolino dall’angolo dell’isolato, pedalando su una vecchia bici. Porse la lettera a Ermal con un sorriso, lasciò sull’uscio della porta un paio di giornali e andò via. Ermal rimase lì, su quell’uscio, a leggere.

_E., amore mio._

_Mi dispiace non averti inviato lettere nelle ultime settimane. Mi manchi, davvero. Ogni notte non c’è immagine che riesca a cullarmi tranne quella di avere te tra le mie braccia. Ma sarò breve, e sarò sincero, perché ti meriti il mio rispetto e la mia autenticità. Potrei scriverti che non ho avuto tempo, che ho i muscoli intorpiditi dagli allenamenti e non riesco nemmeno a reggere la penna tra le mani. E, ancora, potrei dirti che mi hanno messo in isolamento per aver fatto a botte con un commilitone, e che non mi hanno permesso di scriverti. Potrei dirti queste cose, in parte sarebbero vere. Ma non scriverò nulla di tutto ciò, non userò scuse. Ho preso questo tempo per me, e per pensare a noi due. E., dove stiamo andando? Sono bloccato qui, una caserma militare dimenticata da Dio dove il sentimento d’umanità sembra non essere mai arrivato. Ho paura, E., ho davvero paura. Ho paura che questi anni mi induriranno, scaveranno in me lentamente e incessantemente come acqua che leviga la roccia. Mi faranno più cattivo, più spietato. E quando tornerò non sarò lo stesso, come potrei mai esserlo?_

_E poi penso a te. Ti rivedo nel letto con i riccioli appiattiti sul cuscino, la curva che prendono le tue labbra quando respiri nel sonno. Non sai quanto mi fa male sapere che sei lì, nelle braccia di Morfeo e non nelle mie. Penso a te che prendi la corriera per andare in università, alla vita che stai vivendo._

_E., siamo giovani, siamo forti. Non voglio tenerti legato a me come un uccello in gabbia. Non voglio farti sprecare notti da solo, al buio, quando so che li fuori c’è qualcuno che ti amerebbe meglio di quanto possa fare io, più di quanto io sia mai riuscito a fare. Non riesco a sopportare il pensiero che, una volta tornato, tu non possa riconoscere il Biagio che hai lasciato. Vorrei che conservassi per sempre il ricordo di quel ragazzo che hai conosciuto tu, che ti passava le soluzioni ai compiti in classe e di cui ti sei innamorato. Ti prego, custodisci tu il mio ricordo, perché io lo sto già perdendo._

_Spero che questo sia un arrivederci, e non un addio. Ti amo, Dio solo sa quanto._

_Per sempre tuo, Biagio._

Quella mattina Ermal non andò all’università. Rimase lì, appeso al portone come uno straccio lasciato ad asciugare. Non se ne rese nemmeno conto fino a quando non sentì la mano di sua madre spazzargli via le lacrime dalle guance. Ed erano le sei del pomeriggio, era tornata da lavoro. Il cielo dietro di lei era scuro, l’aria più fresca. Capì senza che Ermal aprisse bocca, gli offrì il suo braccio malfermo come appoggio per tirarsi tu.

Entrati in casa accese le luci, gli preparò la cena. “Stasera non dovevi suonare in quel locale con i ragazzi?” gli chiese, mentre Ermal fissava il piatto ancora pieno. “Vacci, amore mio. Fallo per te stesso”.

Era vero, avrebbe dovuto suonare con gli altri quella sera. Ermal voleva solo andare a letto, chiudere gli occhi e risvegliarsi in un’altra vita. Una vita in cui Biagio gli avrebbe donato i colori, una vita in cui non se ne sarebbe andato. Perché Ermal lo sapeva – ne era certo – che nessuno al mondo avrebbe potuto amarlo più di lui, farlo sentire unico e splendido come era riuscito lui. Stronzate, ecco cos’erano. Quelle che aveva trovato scritte nella lettera erano tutte stronzate. C'era forse quel barlume di rabbia, cieca e furiosa come Ermal non l'aveva provata da tanto tempo. Ma la tristezza, era quella ad essere insopportabile. Era quella che gli bagnava l'animo, che gli inumidiva gli occhi. L'angoscia che gli rendeva molli le gambe, gli risucchiava l'energia dai muscoli.

Ma Ermal si alzò comunque dalla tavola, ringraziò la madre per la cena. In camera, indossò la migliore camicia che aveva, l’abbottonò fino all’ultima asola.

Quando salì in macchina con Dino, Lele e Gio non parlò. Non proferì parola nemmeno quando Dino gli piazzò una birra davanti, nemmeno quando Lele rovesciò il suo boccale sul tavolo tra le risate scroscianti degli altri due. Quando stavano per salire sul palco, Ermal si disse che ce la poteva fare, si, almeno per questa sera. Avrebbe suonato fino a farsi i polpastrelli lividi, avrebbe cantato fino a graffiarsi la gola. Avrebbe dato sé stesso a quel palco come se fosse stato il suo unico scopo nella vita.

Ma  l’esibizione non andò come aveva previsto. Il dolore lancinante al petto, come una scossa elettrica, arrivò quando si era già accasciato sulle assi di legno del palco. Sentì il fischio acuto del microfono che cadeva a terra, una mano lo afferrò per le spalle facendolo girare su un fianco.

«Erm, che cazzo succede?»

«Dio mio, ha la bava alla bocca…»

«Lele, levati davanti ai coglioni!»

Ma Ermal non li sentiva, erano lontani nel suo mondo e tutto davanti a lui scorreva lento, i contorni fluidi delle figure si mescolavano tra loro.   _Sto morendo,_ si disse.

 Grazie a Dio, in quel momento non provò assolutamente niente, perché niente più gli importava.

 

 

∽

 

 

Il panico, simile a un’ondata di marea, arrivò solo dopo, quando era già sveglio.

La sensazione di non sapere dove fosse durava una manciata di secondi. In quell’interminabile lasso di tempo non ricordava nemmeno chi fosse, c’era solo il pallido barlume della coscienza, l’opaco senso dell’esistenza. Poi scopriva il cuore esplodergli nel petto, le lenzuola attorcigliate tra le gambe. E solo allora la memoria gli veniva in aiuto, allungava la mano in un riflesso automatico come un naufrago che alza le braccia in cerca della salvezza. Avvertiva sulle dita il calore di un lembo di braccio, la seta della vestaglia da notte di lei. Solo allora rilasciava l’apnea, sentiva l’aria entrare nei polmoni come tanti spilli.

 

La sua salvezza aveva un cuore e due occhi, mani che sembravano essere forgiate per accarezzare e portava il nome di Giada. L’aveva conosciuta in riabilitazione, e Fabrizio non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare un fiore in mezzo a quel campo minato di disperazione e tristezza. Studiava psicologia e stava facendo il tirocinio, c’era a tutte le sedute di gruppo. Fabrizio la osserva dalla distanza, sedeva sulla seggiola di plastica come una bambina troppo cresciuta. Il più delle volte si limitava a osservare, prendeva parola saltuariamente quando il professore non c’era con la testa, quando litigava con la moglie via messaggi.

Quando Fabrizio l’aveva invitata ad uscire per un caffè Giada aveva riso, distogliendo lo sguardo imbarazzato.

«Sarebbe inappropriato.»

«Inappropriato è spezzare il cuore di un povero ragazzo che voleva solo invitarti a uscire.»

Aveva acconsentito, non senza riserve. Non era ancora psicologa, avrebbe tentato l’esame di abilitazione all’albo l’anno successivo. Ma Giada si era già cucita addosso il codice morale della professione, l’imperativo categorico che vietava di intrattenere relazioni con i pazienti. Ma, Fabrizio se ne accorse al primo appuntamento in quel bar nel centro, a Giada piaceva la sua compagnia. Scherzarono, parlarono di tutto fuorché del motivo per cui entrambi fossero finiti tra quelle quattro mura, in quel posto che promette di rimettere i peccati ai tossici allo sbando. A Giada sembrava non interessare il passato di colui che le sedeva davanti, e Fabrizio gliene fu grato. Per la prima volta era semplicemente lui, un ragazzo che cercava di redimersi e che viveva alla giornata. Non era il povero tossico da salvare da sé stesso, non era oggetto di pietà o compassione da parte di dottori con la sindrome della crocerossina. Fabrizio capì ben presto Giada gli faceva del bene senza nemmeno volerlo, era la sua sola presenza ad avere un effetto catartico, a lavargli lo sporco da dosso.  

Dopo il primo caffè ce ne fu un altro, e un altro ancora. E poi uscite al cinema, cene o semplici passeggiate nella notte, in piazza di Campo de’ Fori. La mattina dopo si incontravano in ospedale, Giada cercava di ignorarlo ma non poteva fare a meno di abbassare lo sguardo sorridendo quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano. A Fabrizio piaceva, piaceva davvero.

 

Con il tempo, scoprì che Giada non vedeva i colori, e non li avrebbe mai visti. Per lei, Fabrizio era un’accozzaglia di grigi, chiari, tenui, accesi o spenti, e niente di più di quello. Però riusciva ancora a nominarli, riusciva a dire che la macchina che era appena passata era rossa e che il sole sarebbe sempre rimasto giallo. Gli spiegò che il dono dei colori l’aveva ricevuto, lui si chiamava Elia e per un breve periodo erano stati sposati. Si erano conosciuti prima di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sperare, avevano solo 14 anni ed erano rimasti insieme da allora. Maggiorenni, prima di iniziare l’università, si erano scambiati le promesse davanti a una piccola folla di parenti in una chiesetta nella periferia romana.

Poi, in una mattinata universitaria, il mondo di Giada cambiò in maniera irreversibile. Stava prendendo il caffè dalla macchinetta quando se ne accorse: non era del colore della terra, non vedeva la patina spumosa color ocra. Solo grigio, una pozza di grigio scuro, sporco, minaccioso. E così il volto della sua amica accanto a lei, il maglione di quel ragazzo che era appena entrato dalla porta, il tavolo della segretaria all’ingresso. Il rosso, il giallo, il verde si erano spenti, fulminati come le lampadine degli autogrill. Era corsa a casa, ma non sarebbe servito a niente. Perché questo è quello che succede quando l’anima gemella muore: il tuo mondo torna a com’era prima che arrivasse lei. Per molte persone la perdita dell’anima gemella è un avvenimento che va oltre la sopportazione umana. Fabrizio ricordava Marica, intima amica di famiglia il cui marito era malato terminale. Si è suicidata prima che lui potesse passare a miglior vita, per non dover sopportare il vivere in un mondo senza l’anima gemella. Avvenimenti del genere non erano rari, per questo Fabrizio rimase incredibilmente impressionato da Giada. Lei aveva ripreso a vivere e, come guidato dalla sua mano, anche Fabrizio ritornava a respirare. E a fare musica.

Un giorno, tornato a casa, trovo Giada seduta in cucina a bere il caffè, la custodia di una chitarra sulla sedia accanto. Fabrizio posò a terra la tracolla, scrutò la scena come se fosse entrato nella casa sbagliata. Giada gli rivolge un sorriso mellifluo, lo invitava ad aprire quella custodia, a frugarci dentro.

Fabrizio prese la chitarra in mano dopo tanto tempo, troppo. Sentiva le dita arrugginite sulle corde, le spalle troppo tese, il polso eccessivamente rigido.  Ma suonò, suonò per lei perché non l’aveva mai fatto e compose melodie che non aveva mai scritto, arrangiamenti che non aveva mai sentito.

Quando Giada sparì oltre l’uscio della porta per andare a lavoro, Fabrizio corse in soggiorno. Frugò tra i cassetti dei mobili, cercava il block notes e una penna. Buttò sul foglio i brandelli brandelli di quella canzone, strascichi effimeri che gli si erano piantati in memoria. E scrisse così _Un giorno senza fine_ , e poi scrisse _Non è facile,_ e dopo ancora _La Complicità._ Ed era naturale, proprio come respirare, proprio come mettere un piede dopo l’altro quando si corre. Ed era Giada, era opera sua. Riusciva a cavare fuori la sua parte migliore, il nocciolo dorato di una mela marcia, corrosa dal tempo e dal veleno che per anni si era iniettato in circolo. Perché è questo che Giada gli aveva fatto capire: lui era più del marcio che si era lasciato dietro.

 

Una sera Giada era stanca, era tornata tardi da lavoro e non aveva voglia di uscire. Fabrizio infilò il cappotto e scese in strada, tornò a casa con una videocassetta presa a noleggio. Giada si addormentò alla fine del film ma Fabrizio no, non avrebbe potuto. Aveva lo sguardo incollato allo schermo e quasi non batteva ciglio, gli occhi avevano appena iniziato a bruciare quando vide scorrere i titoli di coda su sfondo scuro. Era un film su Paolo Borsellino, la vita, le indagini, la strage in via D’Amelio. Fabrizio non si rese nemmeno conto della melodia che gli stava germogliando nella mente fino a quando le sue gambe non lo portarono in cucina, lo fecero sedere. Impugnò la matita e le note uscivano da sole, come fosse stata stregata. E scrisse, tutta la notte, mentre Giada dormiva sul divano. Il giorno dopo si sarebbe lamentata della cervicale, dei muscoli indolenziti ma Fabrizio non ci stava a pensare. Si era rotto qualcosa dentro; la sofferenza che aveva visto era interpretata, frutto della recitazione ma i fatti, le persone erano reali, vive. E c’erano stati davvero uomini morti per le strade della loro stessa città, altrettante persone che avevano premuto il grilletto, che avevano spento la luce.

E la rabbia di Fabrizio era tangibile, pulsante, ma non poteva urlare. Perciò riafferrò la penna e continuò a scrivere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La sensazione di gelo, simile a un’ondata di marea, arrivò solo dopo, quando era già sveglio.

Sentì rivoli d’acqua rotolargli giù per la schiena, gocce gelide che gli accarezzavano le costole.

_Maledetti bastardi._

Guardò oltre il bracciolo della poltrona, Dino, Lele e Luana lo guardavano sghignazzando. Scosse la testa per gettare via l’acqua dai ricci, iniziò a ridere insieme agli altri.  «Dio mio, siete proprio senza pietà»

«Conosci la regola» ghignò Lele. «Gavettoni per il primo che si addormenta durante l’ascensione mistica.»

Lele scherzava, chiamava così i loro incontri serali, seduti a un tavolino da caffè con una birra in mano e una penna nell’altra. “Se la chiamo così sembra meno palloso” diceva. Ma Ermal non ci trovava niente di tedioso in quelle sedute. Ora non erano più quattro ragazzi in un garage, ora avevano un gruppo, un nome registrato e degli eventi da portare avanti. Non erano più solo Gio, Ermal, Lele e Dino ed era successo così in fretta che se Ermal si fosse fermato a pensarvici gli sarebbe girata la testa.

Semplicemente scrivevano. Vomitavano su carta idee, note spiaccicate e strascichi di melodie germogliate nel tempo di una sigaretta. E Ermal nel tempo di una sigaretta moriva e nasceva, colto ora da colpi di sonno, ora da deliri creativi. Qualcuno si addormentava, non succedeva poi così raramente. Gli altri andavano in bagno, riempivano d’acqua un secchio e lo svuotavano addosso al malcapitato per il più dolce dei risvegli.

«Lù, ti ci metti anche te?»

Luana gli fece la linguaccia, strappò il secchio dalle mani di Lele per poi sparire oltre la porta del bagno.

Era bella, si. Una bellezza mediterranea dagli occhi suri e i capelli mossi. Non portava mai i tacchi, era già alta di suo e superava Lele di un paio di centimetri. Ermal c’era quando si erano conosciuti, lei stava per essere presa avanti da un ciclista distratto quando Lele l’afferrò per il polso per tirarla a sé. Ermal poté quasi vedere gli occhi del suo amico illuminarsi, le iridi dilatate di chi vedeva il mondo per la prima volta. E, per un brevissimo lasso di tempo, provò invidia nella sua forma più pura e primitiva, l’odio per l’altrui felicità, il senso di esclusione da tutto ciò che c’è di bello nel mondo.

 «Al diavolo» borbottò Ermal. «Avete scritto almeno qualcosa di decente prima di architettare il mio omicidio?»

Vide Dino accasciarsi sul divano come un vecchio sacchetto di plastica, si portò una sigaretta alle labbra. «Amico mio, non è serata.»

«Come diavolo potrebbe esserlo» sospirò Lele «dopo aver visto quella roba alla tele? Ragazzi, ho ancora la pelle d’oca.»

Erano rimasti incollati alla tv fino all’una, fino a quando gli occhi non iniziarono a bruciare per la luce metallica dello schermo.  Cristicchi, con _Ti regalerò una rosa_ , era al primo posto. Avevano accostato il suo nome alla parola _vincitore_ ed Ermal non aveva potuto fare a meno di battere le mani fino a farsi male, come se fosse stato tra il pubblico dell’Ariston, come se Cristicchi avesse potuto sentirlo. Era quella la canzone a cui Lele si riferiva, quella che gli aveva fatto drizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

Ma per Ermal il vero vincitore era un altro. Quel ragazzo che si era classificato primo per Sanremo Giovani, ma avrebbe meritato di vincere ogni singola categoria del festival. All’inizio Ermal era scettico, alla vista di quel tipo dinoccolato davanti al microfono, i vestiti trasandati e i capelli lunghi che gli sporcavano la vista. Ma poi sul palco era calato il silenzio e lui aveva iniziato a cantare.

Ermal non ricordava di aver mai sentito qualcosa di più intenso in vita sua. Un cuore perfettamente funzionante ma che batteva pericolosamente veloce, il suo: una spia d’allarme. Diceva che qualcosa stava smuovendo Ermal dal profondo, rompeva gli equilibri e spazzava via la musica di Ermal, le sue parole facendole impallidire, le faceva sembrare patetiche ballate in confronto a un’opera d’arte. Fabrizio cantava e Ermal ascoltava, alzava il volume del televisore e lasciava che quella voce gli obnubilasse i pensieri, i concetti. Non avrebbe mai pensato che una voce del genere – così ruvida, così densa – potesse piacergli ma ora era lì e avrebbe voluto essere su quel palco per dirgli ancora, ti prego, canta ancora. Ed era semplice ammirazione, pensava Ermal, ma forse no, era qualcosa di più. Era come se si fossero scambiati i corpi e come se Fabrizio stesse cantando con la sua voce, come se lo conoscesse.

Ma Ermal a questo non aveva pensato. Perché Fabrizio stava cantando e, quando lui cantava, Ermal ascoltava e basta.

 

 

 

La notte seguente Ermal e Lele si ritrovarono da soli nel garage. Dino aveva avuto un contrattempo, la macchina non voleva partire ed era rimasto bloccato a casa. Ma ormai era l’una di notte, le strade erano deserte e Lele ed Ermal avevano capito che Dino non sarebbe arrivato. Gio era fuori città, si erano sentiti al telefono e aveva detto di avere “ottime notizie per la ciurma”. Lele ed Ermal non avevano scritto, quella notte. Erano rimasti a parlare, a fumare, avevano fatto una triste partita a briscola prima che Ermal annunciasse il suo ritiro a casa.

«Sigaretta della buonanotte?» aveva chiesto Lele.

«E dài.»

Lele accese la sua e passò il clipper ad Ermal mentre apriva lo schermo del suo Motorola. Sul display, come sfondo, c’era il sorriso allegro di Luana, gli occhi vispi che salutavano attraverso i pixel. Ermal lo guardò e sorrise tra sé, infilò la sigaretta accesa tra le labbra.

«Com’è?»

«Che intendi?»

Ermal lo osservò buttare fuori il fumo. Fece un cenno verso il telefono che stringeva in mano. «Sai, i colori, l’aver trovato lei.»

Osservò l’altro ridere mentre si toglieva di bocca il mozzicone di sigaretta. «Indescrivibile, amico mio. Hai presente quando…» Ermal lo ascoltava ma Lele si bloccò, guardò il suo sguardo guizzare da una parte all’altra come catturasse le parole con quello. Erano più uniche che rare le volte in cui Lele rimaneva senza voce, Ermal ne ammirava l’eloquenza e la sua capacità di giocare con le parole anche se era solo “un povero batterista sfigato”, come amava apostrofarsi.

«Che diavolo spero di fare, descriverti una cosa del genere? No Erm, mi dispiace. Non c’è paragone che tenga. Ogni parola che potrò mai dirti perderà sempre qualcosa, e ti farà arrivare il messaggio sbagliato.»

Ermal annuì, sul volto dipinto un cipiglio sconsolato. Tirò l’ultima boccata dalla sigaretta, spiaccicò la testa bruciacchiata contro il posacenere.

«Ma la cosa più bella» continuò Lele «è stato il momento in cui l’ho guardata negli occhi, l’esatto attimo in cui realizzi che anche il mondo è cambiato anche per lei.»

Lele sospirò, poggiò una mano su Ermal stringendogli la spalla. «Erm, la tua anima gemella è fuori, da qualche parte. Abbi fede.»

Fede. Ermal sorrise amaramente, si alzò dal divano. Salutò Lele in fretta, come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna e si avviò. Di fede Ermal ne aveva avuta fin troppa e ancora ci sperava. E ogni capodanno poteva essere l’anno giusto, e ogni stretta di mano a uno sconosciuto poteva essere quella giusta, e ogni incontro accidentato al bar poteva essere quello propizio. Davvero, Ermal non avrebbe voluto crederci così tanto. Avrebbe voluto vivere libero, senza le catene della cieca convinzione. E gente così c’era, l’aveva conosciuta. Persone che rigettavano l’incontro con l’anima gemella, uomini e donne vaccinati contro quello stupido credo religioso e che vivevano le loro vite come se il pezzo mancante della loro anima non esistessero. Ma Ermal quel buco lo sentiva, gli macchiava lo spirito e lo faceva sentire inadeguato, impreparato alla vita. Per quanto cercasse di far finta che non esistesse, quel buco rimaneva lì e si espandeva, diventava una pozza, una voragine che pulsava viva.

La fede era l’unica cosa che rendeva quell’assenza meno dolorosa.

 

∽

 

 

 

«La macchinetta del caffè è in fondo al corridoio, se le interessa.»

«Non bevo caffè.»

La donna si voltò verso di lui, continuando a camminare. Fabrizio pensò che era proprio cucita sullo stereotipo di segretaria sexy, con gli occhi liquorosi che lo guardavano dietro gli occhiali e i tacchi alti su cui si muoveva con grazia.

«Allora facciamo un ultimo giro e poi la lascio libero» rise lei. Fabrizio incurvò le labbra e annuì, si mise dietro i suoi passi con maggiore velocità. Lo stava portando in giro per lo studio di registrazione, uguale a cento altri che aveva visto prima di lui. Qualche settimana prima aveva firmato un contratto con una nuova casa discografica, la  Sony Records. Mettere la firma su quel pezzo di carta gli era sembrato mettere il punto a un capitolo della propria vita, chiudere un libro dopo averlo letto. Ma non era un nuovo capitolo, niente era cambiato. Lui componeva e avrebbe continuato a scrivere, a cantare. Abitava sempre a Roma, Giada ancora lo aspettava a casa con Anita sul seggiolone. Il nuovo studio – dal breve tour che aveva fatto – non gli piaceva più di tanto. Troppo grande, troppo caotico, troppa gente che correva da una parte all’altra come palline da biliardo imbizzarrite. Ma Fabrizio sapeva che quell’antipatia che provava era semplicemente figlia della novità, del cambiamento Fabrizio era affascinato e incuriosito dalle cose nuove ma, soprattutto, ne aveva paura. Una forma di paura primitiva, viscerale. Quella di un uomo scosso nelle fondamenta, a cui stanno scoperchiando il tetto del nido futuro. Aveva impiegato anni per costruire una vita dai pilastri di cemento, solida e stabile.

Aveva avuto paura quella sera anni prima, quando era tornato a casa e aveva trovato Gaia acciambellata sul divano, un test di gravidanza tra le mani. Gli aveva spiegato che due linee significa positivo e quindi, si, lei era incinta. C’era un seme che stava germogliando nel suo ventre, un piccolo uomo che di lì a pochi mesi avrebbe respirato, parlato, pensato. Aveva avuto paura quando aveva visto Giada sparire oltre le porte della sala operatoria, risucchiata lì dentro per un cesareo d’urgenza. Giada aveva spinto e urlato, faceva male e Fabrizio sudava freddo. Ma qualcosa era andato storto, i battiti del bambino erano calati, aveva sentito l’ostetrica urlare di preparare la sala operatoria. E le infermiere lo rassicuravano, andrà tutto bene, non è niente, succede più spesso di quanto creda ma Fabrizio stringeva la mano di Giada, bollente contro il gelo delle sue dita, e aveva paura.

Aveva avuto paura anche quando aveva sentito la stretta della mano di Libero attorno al suo dito. Era spaventato, si, perché quello non era più solo un cuore in un’ecografia. Era un bambino in carne ed ossa e ora era lì, respirava tra le sue braccia e poteva sentire quel cuore così piccolo battere già tremendamente feroce. E ne aveva il terrore. Aveva il timore di spezzarlo, così delicato e piccolo tra quelle mani grandi e ruvide. Aveva il timore di spezzarlo quando sarebbe diventato più grande, fino a superare in altezza il padre. Non sapeva, non poteva immaginare di essere degno di portare quel nome, di aver creato qualcosa di così bello.

Aveva avuto timore anche quando scriveva una nuova canzone e portava una prima bozza al produttore. Lo tormentava il pensiero di non essere all’altezza di sé stesso, di non essere riuscito a pieno a esprimere quello che voleva dire. A volte gli succedeva, non venivano le parole e quello che ritrovava scritto sul foglio era una copia sbiadita del disegno tessuto dalla sua mente. E a ogni nuovo inizio la paura si ripresentava; a ogni nuovo album, ogni nuovo singolo, ogni nuovo concerto.

Fabrizio pensava e camminava, e fu forse per questo che non si accorse dell’uomo che gli veniva addosso.

 

Ermal pensava al bicchiere di caffè bollente che aveva in mano, al caldo tropicale nei meandri degli studios, agli occhiali da sole che continuavano a scivolargli sul naso. Pensava a Lele, al suo nome che aveva illuminato il display quella mattina. Sono a Roma, diceva il messaggio, magari ci becchiamo per una birra.

«Vabè Erm, ci vediamo settimana prossima, no?»

«Hmm.»

A quel messaggio non aveva risposto. Per dire cosa, poi? Voleva vedere Lele, erano passati un paio d’anni dall’ultima volta. L’avrebbe trovato più vecchio, più scomposto, avrebbe misurato gli anni che erano passati sotto il loro sguardo ignaro. Non sapeva cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, e la cosa lo imbarazzava. Ermal si era dato da fare, e si vedeva. Stava registrando il terzo album in quel preciso momento, stava registrando la canzone per Sanremo. E ora salutava Andrea, il produttore, usciva dal suo studio discografico da artista solista.

Erano passati diversi anni da quando La Fame di Camilla aveva dichiarato la rottura. Non sembrava passato poi così tanto tempo da quando si ritrovavano in quel vecchio garage, i tempi in cui bastava una chitarra scordata e un vecchio seminterrato per divertirsi. Poi erano venuti i concerti, i dischi, i fan. E, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Ermal aveva sentito che la sua vita stava prendendo la strada per cui era sempre stato destinato: verso qualcosa che lo facesse sentire pieno, completo. Che quasi gli facesse vedere i colori. La sua anima gemella era la musica, non gli servivano le tinte del sole, delle foglie finché aveva la chitarra tra le mani e tre ragazzi con cui fare lo scemo. Allora non se ne rendeva conto, ma Ermal era maturato a capire quanto la loro presenza era stata fondamentale. Per i momenti peggiori, ogni critica, ogni rifiuto da parte di una casa discografica, loro c’erano. Eddai, ci andrà meglio la prossima volta, guarda che spacchiamo, un giorno se ne accorgeranno….

Ed era vero. Un giorno il mondo se ne accorse, e Ermal iniziò a piroettare tra concerti, festival, dischi e firmacopie. Era stancante, ma rincasava a casa con il sorriso sulle labbra, il cuore che traboccava di gioia. Ma, soprattutto, era il senso di gratitudine a cullarlo quando, ogni sera, poggiava la testa sul cuscino; perchè capiva che da solo non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

Ma qualcosa andò storto. Ermal, Lele, Gio e Dino erano quattro amici che tra una birra e due chiacchiere avevano deciso di suonare insieme e, allo stesso modo, avevano deciso di salutarsi. Un arrivederci, non un addio, come ci teneva a ricordare Ermal a sé stesso. Qualcosa non aveva funzionato, ognuno guardava in una direzione diversa e la terra si sgretolava sotto i loro piedi, sotto i loro occhi fino a formare solchi incolmabili. Era per il meglio, si erano detti, e per Ermal effettivamente lo fu. Ma rimaneva un fastidio acido che galleggiava sul fondo della gola, il rimorso di non averli mai ringraziati abbastanza, il rammarico di non averci provato abbastanza.

E il messaggio di Lele arrivava ora come uno squarcio in una tela, le parole risuonavano minacciose. Vediamoci, dicevano, guardiamoci negli occhi e vediamo dove siamo arrivati. E Ermal non sapeva come rispondere.

Per questo non si accorse dell’uomo che gli venne addosso mentre camminava.

Il caffè ballò nella tazza, minacciando di strabordare. Ermal sentì qualche goccia bollente frenarsi sul dorso della sua mano, soffocò un’imprecazione nella gola.  Notò l’uomo davanti a lui, una figura ombrosa attraverso le lenti scure degli occhiali. Notò il giubbotto di pelle, i jeans skinny che gli fasciavano le gambe. Sentì la voce imbarazzata di Andrea dietro di lui.

«Ehm… Ermal, lui è Fabrizio Moro.»

Ma certo che era Fabrizio Moro. Avrebbe dovuto riconoscere quel ciuffo opaco di capelli, la barba rada sul volto. Ora lo guardava e si scusava, mi dispiace davvero, non t’ho visto, almeno non si è rovesciato il caffè….

«Ma chi se ne frega.»

«Come scusa?» Fabrizio lo guardava confuso, la testa leggermente inclinata da un lato. Ermal sorrideva, voleva rassicurarlo.

«Massì, non ti devi scusare, se io sono tanto coglione da girare al chiuso con gli occhiali da sole.»

«Oh, ehm, beh,...»

Ermal se lo era immaginato diverso. Più spigliato, forse, sicuramente non balbettante. Ma il suo fascino, _oh,_ quello non aveva niente a che fare con i pixel sfocati di uno schermo televisivo, la luminosità di quegli occhi non aveva niente da spartire con le luci da palcoscenico con cui Ermal l’aveva sempre visto. Ne rimase semplicemente folgorato.

«Piacere, sono Ermal, un tuo _grandissimo_ fan.»

Lasciò Fabrizio scrutarlo con lo sguardo a metà tra il sorpreso e il divertito. Ermal si maledì tacitamente nella sua testa. Forse era stato troppo diretto, troppo ragazzina a un concerto, di quelle che si tolgono il reggiseno e alzano in aria cartelli con proposte di matrimonio. Non voleva apparire così ma il danno era fatto. Decise di sfoderare uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, fece per allungare la mano ma la ritirò quando vide un lampo di trasalimento saettare negli occhi dell’altro.

«Guarda, mi sono appena fatto un tatuaggio sulla mano e una stretta mi ucciderebbe»

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, notò la patina lucida della pellicola che increspava il dorso.

«Oh. Allora posso rivolgerti il mio miglior saluto giapponese» disse, chinandosi leggermente. Sentì i capelli lunghi solleticargli il naso, la risata cristallina di Fabrizio sopra la testa. Si drizzò su sé stesso per scoprire Fabrizio leggermente inclinato nello stesso saluto, e non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

 

Fabrizio uscì dallo studio di registrazione con i palmi umidi, i capelli madidi di sudore che si attaccavano alla nuca. In macchina verso casa, gli arrivò una chiamata di Giada: era tardi, doveva accompagnare Libero alla festa di compleanno dell’amichetto, avrebbe dovuto passare a comprare la cena. Ma Fabrizio non ci pensava, in testa aveva l’immagine di un letto di riccioli e il fresco bianco di un sorriso che era contagioso anche solo a pensarlo. Non conosceva Ermal, non di persona almeno. Ma le sue canzoni, quelle si. L’aveva sentito prima volta in radio, in una giornata afosa come era quella.

Non se l’era immaginato così. L’aveva pensato più dolce, più mellifluo, come le canzoni che scriveva e che Fabrizio aveva ascoltato. Guidava e pensava allo sguardo che urlava disinvoltura, ai suoi gesti spontanei e affabili.

Non poteva saperlo, ma la sua immagine gli sarebbe rimasta impressa per ancora molto tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, it gets better.  
> Come sempre un grazie a @ladycharlotte che mi sopporta e mi bestemmia. <3  
> Grazie mille a chiunque abbia letto fin qui, vi prego umilmente di lasciarmi un commento con le vostre impressioni o critiche perchè, sinceramente, questo capitolo è stato un parto senza epidurale e non è che mi convinca molto :')  
> Spero di aggiornare il più presto possibile, ancora grazie alle mie bellissime lettrici. <3 Alla prossima
> 
> Edit: sicuramente ci saranno qualche imprecisioni di tipo storico nelle timeline di Ermal e Fabì, ho cercato di fare del mio meglio senza compromettere il senso della storia.


	3. Rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: capitolo molto politically incorrect.  
> Ciao gioie, benvenute o bentornate nel pazzo, pazzo circo che è questa fanfic. TBH più questa storia va avanti, più sudo freddo ogni volta che scrivo.  
> Spero 'sta robba vi piaccia, gesù che diavolo ho scritto.  
> Buona lettura <3

L’evento radiofonico organizzato da RTL non era granché.  
Un ampio salone dal gusto vagamente barocco, con grandi vetrate affacciate sul buio della notte. Artisti, tanti artisti. Ghermivano la stanza con le loro risate, le loro facce stralunate, i sorrisi ampi e lontanamente brilli.  
C’era Fabrizio che si aggirava per la sala con un bicchiere di martini in mano, l’oliva che gli piaceva manovrare con l’indice. Casualmente si imbatteva in qualcuno di sua conoscenza, li salutava con il migliore dei sorrisi e una calorosa stretta di mano, ehi, anche tu qui, è un po’ che non ci si vede, come vanno i tuoi progetti…  
Fabrizio ascoltava, sorrideva a labbra strette dietro il suo martini. Osservava gli altri musicisti, la confusione della festa, la musica di sottofondo. Molti di loro avevano braccio avvolto attorno alla vita della moglie, della compagna. Le baciavano leggermente, sempre e solo sulla guancia, attenti a non togliere lo strato di fard.  
Fabrizio non se ne doveva preoccupare, perché Gaia era a casa. Libero aveva i decimi di febbre e tossiva. L’avrebbero portato dal pediatra la mattina seguente, avvolto in una coperta sul sedile posteriore della macchina. Non si sentiva tranquillo ad averla lasciata sola, ma lei aveva insistito perché andasse. Fabrizio era lì da un po’ e ancora non era riuscito a capire cosa l’avesse spinto a vestirsi bene, ad aggiustarsi i capelli, a prendere un taxi per raggiungere Palazzo Brancaccio nel cuore di Roma. C’era qualcosa di più, oltre il velo della preoccupazione per Libero e la noia per l’evento. Qualcosa a cui non sapeva dare un nome ma che era lì, fervida nel retro della sua mente.  
Stava parlando con uno dei presentatori radio di sua conoscenza quando se ne accorse, una montagna di ricci scuri alla periferia del suo sguardo. Sussultò un attimo prima di realizzare che no, non era lui. Si era girato di profilo, era qualcuno che non conosceva, una linea di labbra che non apparteneva a lui, un naso troppo adunco. Fabrizio gettò un’occhiata amara verso lo sconosciuto, quasi avesse colpa di non essere Ermal.  
Da quell’incontro negli studi Sony si erano visiti più volte, a dispetto delle loro previsioni. Si incrociavano durante eventi radiofonici come quello, a volte nelle sale di registrazione. Fabrizio non aveva idea del motivo per cui, tra i tanti presenti, riuscisse sempre a scorgere Ermal. Non se ne accorgeva – non consapevolmente – ma lo cercava continuamente tra la folla. Faceva vagare lo sguardo fino a quando non catturava un ciuffo di capelli, una lingua di sguardo. Raccoglieva i pezzi e componeva la sua figura, e allora appariva: i capelli neri, gli occhi vispi, la pelle chiara, di un grigio latteo.  
E poi lo vide, questa volta sul serio. Ermal aveva la camicia chiusa fino all’ultimo bottone, lo sguardo sorridente mentre parlava con una donna. Fabrizio riuscì a scorgere il suo sorriso dietro gli scuri capelli di lei, la macchia di un piercing sul sopracciglio sinistro. Fabrizio lo guardò ed Ermal saettò gli occhi verso di lui, come se avesse sempre saputo che Fabrizio era lì, fermo ad aspettarlo.  
Vide Ermal afferrare la mano della donna tra le sue nella goffa imitazione di un baciamano. Baciò il dorso, le sorrise. Si allontanò da lei venendo in direzione di Fabrizio, sorridendo. Faceva tutto col sorriso, Ermal. Verrebbe da chiedersi cosa nasconde il suo volto quando non sorride, quando gli angoli della bocca sono curvati in basso dalla tristezza e il suo insostenibile peso.  
Ma Fabrizio non aveva il tempo di pensarci. Ermal è alto, ha gambe lunghe su cui si muove con grazia. Poche falcate ed è davanti a Fabrizio e sorride ancora, ma è meno accentuato, più naturale.  
«Sigaretta?»  
Uscirono sulla terrazza. Era marzo e non faceva particolarmente freddo, ma Fabrizio scorse comunque l’altro stringersi nella giacca scura, irrigidito dalla frescura notturna. Ermal sfilò una sigaretta dal pacchetto, allungò il clipper a Fabrizio dopo averla accesa. Rimase appoggiato contro la balaustra di pietra, severo e solenne nell’elegante completo scuro.  
Fabrizio portò la sigaretta alle labbra, l’accese con un gesto secco. Guardò Ermal, il fumo che fuggiva via dalle labbra socchiuse.  
«Avresti dovuto vincere tu.»  
«Che lecchino.»  
Risero assieme. Ma quella non era una battuta, e Fabrizio non aveva nessuna intenzione di ingraziarsi Ermal con complimenti spiccioli. Il festival di Sanremo era sfumato da un mese, il ricordo perso tra video caricati in rete e articoli di giornale ormai vecchi. Ma Fabrizio se le ricordava bene, quelle sere passate davanti al televisore, gli occhi che bruciavano alla penombra della camera. Perché Giada era andata a letto, i bambini dormivano e Roma sonnecchiava, ma non c’era stanchezza nello sguardo di Fabrizio. Perché Ermal stava cantando, raccontava della sua anima lacerata dalle cicatrici e dai lividi di un mostro e lo faceva con un coraggio che Fabrizio non aveva mai visto. Ermal cantava e Fabrizio ascoltava, sentiva qualcosa che si smuoveva dentro. Come se l’anima stesse scalpicciando nello stomaco, come se si stesse cablando a quella di Ermal, chilometri di distanza.  
Ermal aveva appena finito di cantare, si era inchinato davanti al pubblico e aveva sorriso alle telecamere. Fu allora che un pensiero colpì Fabrizio, come un fulmine repentino. Erano dei sopravvissuti, loro due. Due uomini che avevano retto alla vita, avevano portato sulle spalle il peso della solitudine, le catene di fantasmi passati. C’era Ermal, con i lividi freschi di botte paterne, lo sguardo schivo plasmato su un’adolescenza da immigrato. E c’era Fabrizio, che guardava nel passato e ci vedeva un cucchiaio sulla fiamma dell’accendino, lacci emostatici che soffocavano la vena buona. Ma ce l’aveva fatta, loro ce l’avevano fatta. E ora cantavano, urlavano contro il mondo che avevano vinto.  
Forse era di quella pasta la connessione che Fabrizio sentiva, il filo rosso che allacciava i loro animi.  
«La canzone di Gabbani era stupenda.»  
«La tua non era una canzone, Ermal. Era…poesia.»  
Questo non se l’aspettava, l’aveva colto di sorpresa. Lo capì dal lampo fugace che illuminò gli occhi di Ermal, la sorpresa che abbozzava sul suo volto un timido sorriso.  
«Lo pensi davvero?»  
Rimasero a parlare per un bel po’, mentre la vita della gesta scorreva sotto i loro occhi, dentro le quattro mura di quel palazzo. Ermal gli raccontò di suo padre, un ricordo amaro che però non era riuscito a guastare le memorie che aveva dell’Albania, della brezza fresca che soffiava su Fier. Gli raccontò anche del momento in cui quei posti mutarono in ricordi, immagini della memoria, non più reali e corporee. Il momento in cui era salito su quel traghetto per sbarcare in Italia, la paura, la speranza. Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, fumava e ascoltava. Non seppe dire cosa spingeva Ermal a raccontargli quelle storie, così lontane nel tempo ma ancora vive, quasi tangibili. Non poteva saperlo con certezza ma era in grado di immaginarlo. Era lo stesso slancio che stava avvertendo anche lui; la sensazione, timida e sconosciuta, che a quell’uomo in piedi davanti a lui avrebbe potuto affidare sé stesso, senza rimanerne deluso. Fabrizio non si chiese da dove venisse quel pensiero solitario, ma non gli importava. Perché, quando Ermal finì, Fabrizio iniziò a parlare. Raccontò cose che nessuno sapeva, a parte Giada. Raccontò delle sue dipendenze, del mostro dell’autodistruzione che campava sulle sue spalle, della paura. Ermal lo ascoltò con sguardo attento, pronto a cogliere ogni parola.  
E, forse, entrambi avrebbero avuto voglia di abbracciarsi, stringersi in una morsa per infondersi a vicenda coraggio, briciole di sicurezza. Ma, quella sera, nessuno dei due mosse un dito.

 

C’è una cosa strana che fa il cervello: associa automaticamente le parole a forme, linee, sagome. Così, una parola fittizia come takete rimanda a una figura spigolosa e pungente, un’altra parola come maluma forgia nella mente un’immagine dalle geometrie più morbide, le linee più rotonde.1 Questo fenomeno non ha un nome specifico, rimanda al fonosimbolismo ed Ermal ne venne a conoscenza al liceo, nell’ora di filosofia. C’era questa prof, una vecchietta dai capelli argentei e gli occhiali tondi, che spiego che i suoni delle parole trascendono gli elementi culturali, il contesto storico. Takete era spigoloso e maluma era tondeggiante, in qualsiasi cultura e società, perché ogni parola viene recepita dal cervello come immagine e, solo successivamente, le viene attribuito un significato. Ermal vorrebbe dire che quella fu solo una lezione di filosofia tra tante, ma così non era. Imparò che le parole hanno una loro musicalità, una melodia nascosta tra le linee delle lettere. Ed era quella musicalità ad essere universale, eterea e senza tempo come i colori che non riusciva a vedere. Ora Ermal era un cantautore e ancora cercava, andava a caccia delle note musicali perse tra le pieghe delle parole, della loro intrinseca armonia.  
Fabrizio. Che astrattismo evocava la sua mente, quando gli metteva quel nome davanti? A questo pensava Ermal, buttato sul sedile posteriore di un taxi. Erano le due, l’evento non era ancora finito ma gli invitati avevano iniziato a sbadigliare, a cacciare fuori sguardi infiacchiti dal sonno. E anche Fabrizio se n’era andato, il figlio era a casa con la febbre e lui proprio non riusciva a stare tranquillo, a godersi la serata. E ora Ermal era in un taxi e pensava a lui. In testa aveva solo quel nome, impegnato nella ricerca della musicalità celata dietro i suoi fonemi. Fabrizio lo rimandava a forme morbide e piene, con una nota di ruvidezza che si incontrava nella z, un ossimoro vivente come la persona che quel nome lo portava. Fabrizio dava dì accoglienza, una casa illuminata dal torpore di un caminetto, lo spazio di un abbraccio. Ma Fabrizio era anche fuoco, era la furia aspra del gladiatore che sguaina la spada, l’impetuosità del mare che si infrange sugli scogli. Un colore, sicuramente. Un colore che a Ermal era proibito cogliere, quelle sfumature splendide cariche di Fabrizio, della sua personalità che per lui sarebbero sempre rimaste grigie. Grigio scuro, chiaro, opaco, accesso ma comunque grigio.  
Ermal ora pensava a lui e gli veniva da scendere da quel maledettissimo taxi imbottigliato nel traffico, correre a piedi nudi verso il suo albergo, la sua scrivania, i quaderni. Scrivere, scrivere senza fermarsi, per tutta la notte. Ora ce l’aveva, riusciva a leggere quel nome, la sua melodia essenziale. Ora quel nome gli parlava e non riusciva a metterlo a tacere, gli faceva balenare in mente immagini splendide, emozioni dimenticate e proibite.  
Ermal tornò nella sua camera ed era più sveglio che mai mentre Roma dormiva da un pezzo. Poche luci solitarie imbrattavano il buio perfetto oltre la sua finestra, piazze che non volevano spegnere le luminarie, locali che avevano appena iniziato a far serata. E proprio davanti a quella finestra Ermal scrisse. Fiumi di parole su un solo nome, appena otto lettere e una miniera di significati, evocazioni, associazioni. Ermal scrisse tutto così come gli affiorava al cuore, senza censure, senza preoccupazioni.  
Quando finì, le luci dei locali romani fuori dalla sua finestra avevano smesso di brillare da un pezzo, perché il sole stava già per sorgere.

 

∽

 

«Va beh.»  
«Eh.»  
«Se non vuoi parlarne okay, non cercherò più di cavarti le parole di bocca.»  
La voce di sua sorella a telefono era spazientita, sbuffava silenziosamente dentro la cornetta. Così simili, lei ed Ermal, a partire dai lunghi ricci bruni che crescevano ad entrambi ribelli e indomabili, l’alta statura e lo stesso sorriso sottile. Ma più affini lo erano in ciò che non incontrava immediatamente l’occhio, la loro personalità. Entrambi dall’animo empatico e forse eccessivamente apprensivi, Klaudia2 gliene aveva dato una dimostrazione nel momento in cui si era rifiutata di attaccare la cornetta ad Ermal, almeno fino a quando lui non si fosse deciso a parlare. Si diceva preoccupata, un’inflessione nella voce del fratello che non la convinceva, spia d’allarme silenziosa. Ma Ermal era stato elusivo, virava verso altri argomenti e questo non aveva fatto altro che alimentare l’apprensione di Klaudia, infastidendola. Si erano salutati freddamente, stammi bene, chiama la mamma ogni tanto, si, ciao, ciao…  
Ermal gettò il telefono sul divano e sospirò sonoramente, massaggiandosi la radice del naso. Non era questione di privacy, tantomeno avrebbe voluto indispettirla. Non aveva risposto a Klaudia perché non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa c’era che non andava. C’era sensazione farinosa che gli galleggiava sul fondo della gola e una strana irrequietudine che gli lambiva gli arti e gli guastava il sonno. No, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse, Ermal provava qualcosa di non meglio identificato a cui non sapeva dare un nome, figuriamoci etichettarla come emozione. Aveva in mano quella matassa di sensazioni, confusionarie e contraddittorie. E non sapeva davvero che farci. Pensava che ci fosse qualcosa in lui, un’intima agitazione d’animo e non aveva minimamente pensato a guardare oltre il proprio corpo, verso le persone che lo circondavano.  
Ma poi un’idea gli venne in sogno, come tutte le grandi intuizioni della storia che nascono e muoiono nella notte, quando il mondo sonnecchia silenziosamente fuori dalle finestre. Un germoglio nell’ovatta bagnata che cresceva, si rafforzava, guidava i suoi passi fuori dal letto fino a quando Ermal non fu seduto davanti a una scrivania, la matita mangiucchiata in mano. Ed era come un deja-vù perché si, l’aveva fatto qualche tempo prima. Ma la forza motrice allora era stata un nome, piccolo e insignificante rispetto al sogno di quella notte. Un nome che aveva spalancato porte e fiumi di parole riversate su pagine di quaderni, pensieri e sensazioni d’inchiostro così profonde e personali che no, Ermal non avrebbe mai potuto incastonarli in una canzone.  
Ermal aveva sognato e non riusciva nemmeno a ricordarsi cosa. Ma, davanti a quella scrivania, il ricordo parlato del sogno non serviva perché era ciò che aveva provato che importava. Emozioni e sentimenti corporei, quasi reali. Mandavano l’impulso al muscolo del braccio, alle dita che tenevano stretta la penna. Lo forzavano davanti alla scrivania, a comporre in silenzio.  
E quando mostrò agli altri Gravita con me gli dissero che lei doveva essere proprio fortunata, che era una canzone splendida e il sentimento si avvertiva, era palpabile. Fluiva dalle parole come un fiume in piena, strabordava sulla melodia e impregnava le orecchie di chi ascoltava. Ermal avrebbe voluto rispondere che non c’era nessuna lei, o nessun lui. Non c’era proprio nessuna musa dietro quella canzone, avrebbe voluto dire che non sapeva dare un nome ai quei sentimenti e quel brano era semplicemente un ricevitore vuoto, senza nessuna persona alla cornetta dall’altra parte del mondo, pronta a riceverlo. E forse l’aveva scritta per qualcuno che non esisteva, forse un archetipo di anima gemella che non avrebbe mai incontrata. L’aveva scritta com’era venuta: per caso, e per nessuno in particolare.  
Ma Ermal iniziò a interrogarsi, si chiese se la sua anima non lo stesso tacitamente indirizzando verso due occhi che aveva imparato a conoscere, verso due braccia gentili costellate dai tatuaggi. Quando quel pensiero affiorò a coscienza, Ermal lo scacciò via con una scrollata del capo. No, era impossibile, non avrebbe mai potuto essere. Fabrizio aveva una compagna, due bambini bellissimi. I colori li vedeva, sicuramente. Ermal non glielo aveva mai chiesto, per certe persone l’anima gemella era una questione molto personale e chi non ne voleva parlare non veniva guardato con diffidenza, ma con muta comprensione. E chi era Ermal per intromettersi nella sua vita? Uno strambo musicista conosciuto per caso, una sigaretta in compagnia a eventi radiofonici e nulla più.  
Aveva scritto versi netti, puliti. Gravita con me, cantava, è l’amore che ci manca. Ed era davvero l’amore quello che gli mancava, l’amore cortese che salva e che redime, quello che rimette i colori al loro posto e restituisce al sole il suo splendore dorato. Ma mancava anche il tocco, una stretta di mano fugace, uno sfioramento che avrebbe fatto scattare la scintilla. Se solo potessi toccarlo, continuava a rimuginare Ermal. Già, se solo avesse potuto toccarlo avrebbe fugato ogni dubbio, avrebbe messo a tacere l’anima che scalpitava dentro il suo stomaco. Ma erano settimane che non lo vedeva. Forse era a Milano per lavoro, o magari era a casa dei nonni in Calabria.  
E poi fece qualcosa che lo fece stupire dì sé stesso.  
Ermal stava guidando, era in pieno centro. Doveva vedersi con un’amica al bar, era già in ritardo. Trattenne il volante con la sinistra mentre l’altra mano cercava a tastoni il telefono sul sedile sul passeggero. Ignorò la voce della sua metà razionale mentre componeva il messaggio. Gli diceva di non farlo, diceva che non aveva assolutamente senso. Ermal sentì quella voce affievolirsi fino a scomparire quando premette il pulsante di invio.

 

Fabrizio era un uomo impegnato.  
Aveva due figli piccoli, Anita si muoveva ancora malamente sulle gambe esili. Doveva alzarsi la mattina presto, aiutare Giada a vestire i bambini, preparare la colazione per loro. Era lui a portarli in macchina all’asilo, Libero presto avrebbe fatto il passaggio alle elementari e amava ricordarlo al padre ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione. Dopo averli lasciati a scuola Fabrizio partiva velocemente, facendo grattare la frizione della macchina. Passava le giornate nello studio di registrazione, a incontrare i produttori. Stringeva mani, sorrideva a sconosciuti, faceva più telefonate di quante riuscisse a ricordare.  
Fabrizio scherzava, diceva che in giorni così trovava nemmeno il tempo per respirare. E gli amici ridevano, ma c’era un fondo di verità. Erano giornate così che lo buttavano giù, settimane in cui sentiva la vena creativa atrofizzata sotto il peso delle procedure burocratiche e delle questioni amministrative. E c’era sempre qualcuno da incontrare, qualche evento da organizzare, qualche data da calendarizzare.  
Per questo Fabrizio non si fece troppe domande quando iniziò a sentire sulla pelle strane sensazioni. Un tipo particolare di inquietudine che gli rendeva tremolanti le gambe, lo faceva respirare più affannosamente del solito e lo spingeva ad accendersi una sigaretta dopo l’altra. Stress, si disse, la continua tensione di quel circo che era diventata la sua vita.  
Fabrizio fumava sulle scale di servizio degli studios, il telefono in mano segnava appena le 11:22. Sul display, Libero e Anita abbracciati sul divano, lui con briciole di biscotti sulle guance, lei con una barretta kinder in mano. Quella foto gliel’aveva scattata lui l’estate prima, uno dei periodi in cui il suo lavoro gli concedeva di rimanere a casa, a cucinare maccheroni al sugo mentre i bambini guardavano i cartoni animati. E ora quelle facce sorridenti non le avrebbe viste per qualche giorno, perché sarebbe dovuto andare a Milano. Doveva girare per un video, parlare con i filmmakers.  
«Fabrì?» sentì chiamarsi dalla porta spalancata. «Forza, bello. Stiamo aspettando te.»  
Fabrizio sospirò, gettò via il mozzicone di sigaretta.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga settimana.

 

I bambini erano a letto, la babysitter se n’era andata. Erano entrambi stanchi ma Giada aveva voglia di stare con lui prima che partisse. Fabrizio spense le luci, scivolò sotto le coperte soffici e sentì la pozza di calore che Giada aveva lasciato sul lenzuolo, l’odore di ambra della sua pelle. Era bella, bella davvero. Le gravidanze avevano non avevano fatto scempio del suo corpo, come spesso accade. Invece, avevano regalato alla sua pelle una lucentezza nuova, le avevano bagnato gli occhi di una rinnovata dolcezza che Fabrizio ancora faticava a cogliere pienamente.  
Fecero l’amore silenziosamente, avvolti nella cappa di buio della notte. Come amanti alle prime armi, Fabrizio fu indulgente nel tocco e passionale nei baci. Giada respirava forte, soffocava i singhiozzi di piacere con la bocca serrata. E poi Fabrizio sussurrò il suo nome, pronunciò Ermal come fosse il frammento di un’antica preghiera dimenticata, bellissima e proibita. Soffiò via le lettere nel buio, non se ne era nemmeno accorto fino a quando non sentì Giada irrigidirsi sotto di lui, i muscoli tesi come una corda. Fabrizio si fermò, sentì Giada sgusciare via dalla sua presa. E ora tra di loro c’era un silenzio assordante, mozzava il respiro e costringeva Fabrizio a trattenere l’aria nei polmoni. Quel silenzio fatto dal fruscio delle coperte che Giada si tirava addosso per coprire la sua nudità, come se ne avesse improvvisamente vergogna.  
«Giada, tutto bene?» chiese Fabrizio, il tono preoccupato.  
«Chi cazzo è Ermal?»  
E Fabrizio capì senza necessità di chiedere altro. Tra i gemiti di piacere e i sospiri spezzati era il suo nome quello che aveva pronunciato, non quello di Giada, la donna che amava, la madre dei suoi figli. Fabrizio non sapeva cosa rispondere, la voce di lei era tagliente e intossicata dal veleno del risentimento. Fabrizio rimase lì, spogliato dai vestiti e dalla dignità, lasciò che quella domanda aleggiasse nell’aria sotto il respiro rotto di Giada, finché lei non glielo chiese di nuovo, e di nuovo ancora. Le orecchie bruciavano per il silenzio.  
«Nessuno. Non è nessuno.»  
«Te lo scopi?»  
Gli fece male. Fabrizio sentì un tremolio nelle vene dei polsi, pungente di malinconia. Come poteva averle fatto questo? Come poteva averla indotta a pensare che la tradisse? Sentì un grumo secco chiudergli la gola, polmoni in apnea. No, era assurdo anche solo che lei lo pensasse. Amava Giada, amava tutto quello che erano riusciti a costruire insieme: una famiglia, un appartamento da chiamare casa, due splendidi bambini. Lei c’era quando Fabrizio cadeva nelle crisi d’astinenza, quando l’ansia da prestazione si impossessò di lui prima di salire sul palco di Sanremo, quando vide per la prima volta Libero in un’ecografia e si chiese se sarebbe mai stato degno di essere chiamato papà.  
Lei c’era e lo amava come se fosse l’unico uomo al mondo, come se Guido prima di lui non fosse mai esistito. Ma Guido, sua vera anima gemella, c’era stato, era reale e massiccio come la lapide sotto cui ora dormiva, la sua presenza tangibile come i fiori che Fabrizio andava a lasciargli ogni tanto. Perché la vita con Giada era stata matrigna, gli aveva tolto l’amore e ora rideva di lei come una vecchia puttana sdentata dopo l’ultimo cliente. Giada aveva preso con sé Fabrizio, i suoi demoni, la sua deficienza per i colori. Libero e Anita erano ancora piccoli ma un giorno sarebbero sbocciati, adolescenti e vitali come era stato lui. Un giorno i suoi figli avrebbero fatto domande, domande sui colori come Fabrizio ne aveva fatte a sua madre, anni prima. E Giada glielo avrebbe spiegato, che il rosso era il sangue, il verde era il prato e l’azzurro era il cielo, ma Fabrizio non sarebbe stato in grado. Perché, ne era sempre più convinto, per lui non ci sarebbe mai stato nessuno. Aveva quarantatré anni ormai, i casi in cui l’anima gemella viene trovata così tardi erano considerati più unici che rari. E Fabrizio, per tutta la sua vita, non era mai stata l’eccezione ma sempre e solo la regola. Sempre nei canoni, sempre prevedibile anche quando avrebbe voluto uscire con gli schemi, frantumare il vetro della realtà grigia e opaca in cui si trovava. Niente di speciale o straordinario nemmeno quando si infilava un ago in vena, perché quelli erano gli unici momenti in cui si sentiva normale.  
No, per Fabrizio non c’erano speranze di trovare l’anima gemella, l’amore dei libri, appannaggio di altri che non erano lui. Ma Fabrizio amava Giada, la amava davvero. Ma ora c’era dell’altro, una presenza nel retroscena della sua mente, ingombrante e assolutamente nuova. L’elefante nella stanza, un nome che non era quello della donna che diceva di amare. Un nome che indossva un sorriso dolce come una pesca, occhi esuberanti che parlavano senza filtri.  
E Fabrizio aveva solo una domanda.  
Perché?  
Perché lui? Perché adesso? Perché, ogni volta che trovava la pace, un porto sicura, questa doveva venir scossa fin nelle fondamenta.  
Non voleva pensarci, voleva semplicemente chiudere gli occhi e dormire per giorni. Ma la mattina dopo aveva un aereo, si sarebbe svegliato presto per prendere l’aereo. Avrebbe salutato i figli non ancora svegli, caldi di letto e di sonno. Quella notte avrebbe dormito sul divano, come ogni stereotipo di coppia voleva dopo una litigata. E l’indomani avrebbe abbracciato Giada, l’avrebbe rassicurata, quando torno a casa ne parliamo, ti prego, non preoccuparti.  
Ma Giada la mattina dopo non c’era, aveva chiuso a chiave la porta della loro camera, una barriera mentale più che fisico. Lui in cucina si era preparato la colazione, aveva fatto il caffè. Lasciò delle fette di pane con marmellata per i bambini, un biglietto sulla caffettiera per lei, Ti amo.  
Così Fabrizio era uscito di casa, avvolto dalla cappa fresca dell’alba. Il taxi sfrecciava tra le strade deserte della periferia romana, verso l’aeroporto di Fiumicino. Fabrizio non pensava, aveva il cervello completamente vuoto. Qualcosa era andato storto tra le pieghe delle sinapsi, nello spazio tra i neuroni: una scarica più potente del solito, un cortocircuito che si faceva strada tra i nervi e gli obnubilava i pensieri. E quella scarica d’energia portava un nome preciso, particolare. Ermal in albanese significava “vento di montagna” e, proprio come la corrente fredda che discendeva i pendii rocciose, aveva travolto Fabrizio. Quel nome si infilava nelle pieghe dei vestiti, tra le striature del cuore; un nome che le montagne le smuoveva, e con loro scoteva anche le fondamenta di Fabrizio. Fabrizio per quelle fondamenta ci aveva lavorato duro, si erigevano su anni di riabilitazione dopo la dipendenza e tutto il tempo passato con Giada. Quelle fondamenta avevano anche il volto di Libero e Anita, le loro facce sorridenti quando vedevano il padre tornare a casa la sera. Ma ora Giada era incazzata, i suoi bambini non c’erano e lui si dirigeva verso l’aeroporto, da solo.  
Prima che se ne potesse accorgere, il sole di mezzogiorno era già alto e Fabrizio aveva appena preso posto sull’aereo. Passò l’hostess, una massa di ricci biondi su tacchi a spillo eleganti, chiese di allacciare le cinture e di spegnere le apparecchiature elettroniche. Fabrizio aveva appena inviato un vocale a Guido che lo aspettava a Milano, stava per attivare la modalità aereo quando vide quel nome comparire sul display. Fabrizio rimase a fissarlo per minuti interi, fino a quando l’hostess non fece nuovamente capolinea davanti al suo posto, chiedendogli ancora una volta di disattivare i dati al cellulare. Ma Fabrizio non la sentiva perché quel nome era sullo schermo e significava che presto avrebbe rivisto lui, i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso.  
_Scrivi una canzone con me_ , diceva il messaggio.

 

«…alla fine il tipo portoghese era okay. Voglio dire, non che io sia una grande fan delle ballate, ma ci stava. La canzone di Francesco però meritava di più. Per non parlare dell’esibizione…vistosa, per usare l’eufemismo del secolo.»  
Il cellulare vibrò nelle mani di Ermal, il tono acuto della notifica. Un messaggio.  
_Che intendi?_  
«Hm, quella con la scimmia?»  
Ermal guardò lo schermo, prese a girare il cucchiaino nel caffè senza staccare gli occhi dal display. Aspettava. Aspettava che Elisa smettesse di parlare, che lo zucchero si sciogliesse nella tazzina. Aspettava che i suoi neuroni connettessero, uno scambio di impulsi elettrici che gli avrebbe confezionato una risposta per Fabrizio.  
«Ah, allora mi stavi ascoltando.»  
Elisa strinse le labbra dietro il suo cappuccino. Sorrideva con gli occhi, lei. Ermal lo capiva dalle piccole rughe attorno allo sguardo, dalla curva morbida in cui si accomodavano le sopracciglia. Non la stava ascoltando, proprio no. Lei lo sapeva, ma non gliene importava. Sembrava più incuriosita dal cellulare che Ermal stringeva tra le dita, quel messaggio che l’aveva fatto sobbalzare.  
«Non ho occhi che per te, mia cara.»  
Elisa rise, posò sul tavolo la tazza di ceramica. Ermal guardo l’orlo macchiato dal rossetto, una striscia nero pece. Fu colto dall’istinto di chiedere di che colore fosse, come quando era bambino e chiedeva alla madre che colore avessero i fiori, …, il mare al mattino. Aveva smesso di fare quelle domande da troppo tempo e ora il pensiero di porgerle ad Elisa risultava scomodo, inopportuno.  
_Quel che ho detto_ , digitò. _Scriviamo insieme_. Invio.  
«Va beh, parliamo d’altro. Il video di Piccola Anima, a quanto mi dicono, è un gioiellino. I ragazzi della Slim Dogs sanno il fatto loro, hanno detto che ci possono dare una prima versione la settimana prossima.»  
Ermal annuì, si sistemò sulla sedia. Aveva lo sguardo che vagava lontano sotto gli occhiali da sole, osservava la gente che passava accanto al loro tavolo, le macchine che correvano. Elisa continuava a parlare ed Ermal avrebbe voluto essere eccitato almeno la metà di lei per quella canzone, per il video in produzione. Ma non poteva esserlo, non ora che aveva Fabrizio stretto tra le mani, imprigionato in un display. Il mondo era confluito nel cellulare, nascosto nell’etere su cui viaggiavano i messaggi, i ricordi dei loro incontri, le aspettativi per quelli futuri.  
Cosa intendesse dire con quel messaggio, nemmeno Ermal era in grado di dirlo. Voleva vederlo, voleva sentire quello voce.

Vibrazione, messaggio.

 _Ah si? E cosa vorresti scrivere?_  
«Oh, Ermal, con te non c’è gusto.»  
Ermal sollevò lo sguardo, vide Elisa sbuffare in un broncio farsesco. Ermal avrebbe voluto scusarsi, buttare via quel maledetto telefono. Ma Elisa sembrava capire, leggere negli occhi di lui.  
«Eli, hai ragione, sono davvero un maleducato.»  
«So come ci si sente, non devi scusarti. Quando incontri il tuo soulmate il resto del mondo non ha più molto senso, non trovi?»  
Ma Ermal di nuovo non l’ascoltava. Le dita correvano veloci sul display, c’era il nome di Fabrizio sullo schermo. Nient’altro era più importante.  
_Qualcosa ce la inventiamo_. Click. Invio.  
«Giuro, la smetto. Dicevi?»

 

∽

Il quartiere San Basilio si trovava all’estrema periferia della capitale Romana. Fabrizio l’aveva visto crescere e mutare sotto i suoi occhi, tra case demolite e nuovi palazzi costruiti, ma rimaneva sostanzialmente sempre identico a sé stesso. Ne ricordava i profumi, i rumori, le facce stanche e gentili dei suoi abitanti. E ogni volta che ci ritornava quei ricordi si rafforzavano, vestivano una lucentezza nuova.  
Ricordava che, da ragazzo, era solito ripetersi “un giorno tornerò qui e tutto questo lo vedrò davvero”. Perché si, un giorno – questo era quello che pensava – sarebbe tornato nel suo quartiere e l’avrebbe osservato con occhi nuovi, sconvolti. Avrebbe visto il neon dei colori sui murales, le tinte pastello dei vestiti stesi ad asciugare sui balconi. E ogni cosa si sarebbe rivelata nuova, inaspettata, anche se l’aveva già vista dieci, cento, mille volte.  
E poi la vita si era infilata nelle pieghe morbide delle sue speranze, le aveva incancrenite dall’interno e per Fabrizio quei pensieri erano morti, appassiti sotto il sole cocente della realtà. Aveva smesso di crederci da troppo tempo ormai. Ogni volta che tornava in quel quartiere le sue figure erano spente, opache, grigie. Si era rassegnato alla convinzione che sarebbe morto senza sapere di che colore fossero i muri del suo palazzo, o le sfumature degli occhi di sua madre, quel colore che amava abbinare con le diverse tinte di ombretti.  
Ed era proprio sua madre che quel giorno non c’era. Fabrizio aveva suonato al citofono, aveva atteso davanti al portone. Voleva farle visita, era passato troppo tempo da quando si erano visti l’ultima volta e lei si lamentava al telefono, perché non vieni a trovarmi? Parliamo, ci prendiamo un caffè, tuo padre sarebbe contento.  
Ora era lì, davanti alla casa della sua infanzia, per riviverne un pezzetto. Ma il citofono rimaneva silente, il portone non si apriva. Era a fare spesa, sicuramente, suo padre al bar on gli amici. Fabrizio attese qualche altro minuto, prima di allontanarsi con il capo chino dallo scoramento.  
Aveva del tempo libero tra le mani, nessuno che lo avrebbe colmato. I bambini al doposcuola, Giada a lavoro. Era a San Basilio e la sua infanzia non c’era più. I compagni dell’infanzia si erano trasferiti, alcuni in Italia, altri all’estero, non avrebbe nemmeno potuto tornare alle loro case per salutarli, ora erano date in affitto a giovani coppie o famiglie straniere.  
Fabrizio non era più abituato ad avere tempo per sé stesso, non ricordava l’ultima volta che il mondo gli aveva concesso di rimanere solo, lui e i suoi pensieri. Ma la memoria venne a lui come un aiuto dall’altro, gli fece balenare in mente l’immagine di un parco dai ciuffi d’erba incolti e i grossi alberi sonnecchianti. Il parco comunale a qualche minuto da casa, ci andava a giocare quando c’era la pioggia. Luca lo trascinava lì, montandolo sul portapacchi della bici. Si spingevano nelle pozzanghere, impiastricciavano le mani nel fango.  
Fabrizio sorrise al suo pensiero e, senza che se ne fosse accorto, le sue gambe avevano già iniziato a incamminarsi verso il parco.

 

Ermal non era più abituato a prendere l’autobus.  
In Albania, a Fier, andava in bus con sua madre a trovare i nonni. Lei non aveva mai preso la patente, ogni tanto riuscivano a strappare un passaggio da un’amica ma, la maggior parte delle volte, Ermal saliva su vecchie corriere arrugginite, la mano della madre stretta tra le sue dita. Quando era arrivato in Italia, aveva dovuto imparare nuovi nomi, vocaboli, concetti e, tra tutti, le intricate linee delle tratte urbane dei pullman. Aveva iniziato a prendere l’autobus per andare al liceo, lui e sua madre vivevano in una vecchia casa in affitto nella periferia Barese e raggiungere il centro a piedi era impensabile. Dopo le superiori c’era l’università a forzarlo sui pullman ogni mattina, doveva andare in Ateneo, o raggiungere casa di Lele la sera, nei loro incontri con il gruppo.  
Ma da allora erano passati anni, la sua capacità di orientamento si era atrofizzata e Roma nemmeno la conosceva.  
Quel giorno, però, si era visto costretto a salire un pullman della vecchia linea urbana della capitale. Due ore prima era arrivato all’aeroporto di Fiumicino e, per la prima volta in diverso tempo, non c’era nessuno ad aspettarlo all’uscita del gate. Come gli adolescenti in vacanza o gli universitari fuori sede, aveva fatto la fila davanti alla biglietteria dell’aeroscalo, La ragazza oltre il bancone aveva il sorriso gentile e gli occhi marcati dall’eyeliner nero. Gli aveva stampato un biglietto per Roma centro, Ermal era uscito da lì qualche attimo prima che il bus numero 5 arrivasse alla fermata.  
Non era più abituato alle oscillazioni nauseanti dell’autobus, ai secchi sobbalzi che lo scuotevano quando una ruota affondava nelle buche stradali. Non era più abituato e se ne accorse pienamente quando, in preda dall’ansia di aver mancato la fermata, scese dall’autobus in tutta fretta, con la custodia per la chitarra che sbatteva sulle gambe.  
Una rapida occhiata attorno gli fu sufficiente per realizzare che no, quello non era il centro, ma non doveva essere troppo lontano. Per questo, quando chiese informazioni a una ragazza seduta alla fermata, si stupì nel sentire che erano invece a San Basilio, nell’estrema periferia della capitale. C’era un foglio stropicciato con gli orari, appicciato al palo con dello scotch. Il prossimo bus per il centro sarebbe arrivato tra mezz’ora, Ermal si maledisse tacitamente nella sua testa per essere stato così stupido da scendere senza accertarsi della fermata. Arrivò il 18, vide la ragazza della fermata salirci sopra, sparire oltre quelle porte incrostate dallo sporco.  
San Basilio non era un quartiere come un altro. Fabrizio ci aveva passato l’infanzia, gli aveva detto, pomeriggi divisi tra corse in biciletta e partite di calcio clandestine, improvvisate per strada. Quella era la sua casa ma Fabrizio non ci abitava più da tempo, gli aveva raccontato che aveva vissuto in un monolocale in centro con la sua prima fidanzata, prima di incontrare Giada e trasferirsi nel quartiere Tiburtino con lei.  
Per un attimo fu preso dall’istinto di chiamare Fabrizio, dirgli che era lì, nel quartiere dove era cresciuto, immobile alla fermata del bus come un coglione perché era sceso troppo presto dalla corriera. E Fabrizio avrebbe riso, e Ermal l’avrebbe ascoltato sorridendo, quel raggio di sole che filtra attraverso il microfono. In verità, avrebbe voluto semplicemente scrivergli qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per leggere di nuovo le sue parole intrappolate in uno schermo. Parole banali, comuni, ma che, in qualche strano modo non ancora comprensibile, urlavano il nome di Fabrizio in ogni lettera, in ogni accento. Non si erano più sentiti dopo quel breve scambio di messaggi, da quando Ermal gli aveva chiesto di scrivere assieme. Ermal si era chiesto se non avesse sbagliato a chiederglielo in quel modo, forse era stato troppo lascivo, troppo incerto e sognatore. Ma no, Fabrizio non era quel genere di persona, preciso e calcolatore. Fabrizio non era una sagoma di cartongesso, un maestro di orchestra rigido e serio. Fabrizio era musica, era un poeta che dipingeva con le note musicali e versava secchi di colori su spartiti. Colori che lui sicuramente poteva vedere, colori che soffiava nel microfono e che venivano poi imprigionati nella libreria di un telefono, pronti a far venire la pelle d’oca a chiunque li ascoltasse.  
In quel momento i colori della sua voce avrebbe voluto sentirli, avrebbe voluto chiamarlo. Ma si limitò a dipingerlo nella mente, mentre si incamminava all’esplorazione del quartiere. Si imbattè in una vecchia inferriata a pochi isolati di distanza, un cancello arrugginito dal tempo e dalla pioggia. C’era un parco, oltre quelle stanghe di ferro. Un prato tagliato di fresco, distesa di grigio immensa come il mare al mattino. Ermal girovagò per un po’, sentiva la chitarra ballare nella tracolla, le gambe pesanti che affondavano nel terreno. Trovò una vecchia panchina di ferro, nascosta dietro il tronco di un albero dai rami folti. Non c’era nessuno intorno, era ora di pranzo. I bambini guardavano la tv, i genitori sonnecchiavano sui divani. Per Ermal fu spontaneo far sgusciare via la chitarra dalla custodia, sfilare il plettro incastonato tra le corde. Si schiarì la voce, fece molleggiare il polso in un movimento fluido di riscaldamento.  
E cantò.  
Se tu fossi un superalcolico di gradazione quarantasei, avrei già un buco nello stomaco e, come Bob Marley, non mi curerei. E se fossi davvero coraggioso, in questo momento te lo direi…

Fabrizio si era avvicinato a quell’albero quando aveva sentito lo strimpellio di una chitarra. Era un po’ scordata, forse la stringa del Sol era allentata. Fabrizio capì solo dopo che canzone fosse, a chi appartenesse quella voce. Si era accostato lentamente, a piccoli passi, per non interromperlo. Per ascoltarlo mentre cantava.  
Ermal stava chiudendo gli ultimi accordi quando sentì un applauso solitario, la voce di Fabrizio.  
«E’ bellissima.»  
Fabrizio sentì le note della melodia spezzarsi bruscamente, le mani di Ermal improvvisamente ferme sul braccio della chitarra. Lo vide sollevare la testa in un sussulto sorpreso. Ma lo stupore lasciò subito spazio a qualcosa che assomigliava tanto alla gioia, nelle vesti di un sorriso deliziato.  
«Grazie, straniero. Vuole fare un’offerta a un povero musicista di strada?» Ermal chiese. Unì le mani a coppa davanti a Fabrizio, mettendo su uno sguardo di finta implorazione.  
Fabrizio rise, scosse la testa. Si sedette vicino ad Ermal, lo vide adagiare la chitarra ai loro piedi.  
Rimasero così, seduti su una vecchia panchina arrugginita, per un tempo indefinito. Fabrizio aprì la bocca per parlare, ma si accorse di non avere assolutamente niente da dire. Vide Ermal uscire un pacchetto stropicciato dalla tasca, sfilare una sigaretta che prese a rigirarsi tra le dita.  
«Comunque ero serio.»  
«Sull’elemosina?» chiese Fabrizio, soffocando un ghigno.  
Ermal rise, si voltò verso di lui. «Su quello che avevo detto. Vorrei scrivere una canzone con te, se me lo permetterai.»  
Fabrizio annuì, incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Ho solo una domanda da farti.»  
«Spara.»  
«Perché proprio io?»

 

Fu in quel momento che Ermal si accorse che un vero perché non c’era, non c’era mai stato. E si, aveva cercato di giustificarsi con sé stesso, la razionalità insita nel suo essere che gli suggeriva all’orecchio risposte spicciole come il gobbo a teatro. Diceva che Fabrizio era un bravo artista, uno con cui sarebbe stato facile lavorare, che apprezzava il suo talento, la sua voce. Ma i motivi non erano questi, la radice di quella richiesta nasceva nella parte assopita del suo animo. Quel lembo di spirito adornato con strascichi di sogni giovani e acerbi; l’idea primitiva; mai estinta per davvero, che l’anima gemella potesse esistere anche per lui. Ed Ermal voleva dirglielo, dirglielo davvero. Voleva dirgli che aveva bisogno di tempo, voleva stare con lui e scrivere, mettere le anime a tavolino e vedere se era frutto dell’immaginazione, quella connessione che sentiva, quelle emozioni che il nome di Fabrizio gli scatenavano dentro. E Voleva parlargli, ma aveva addosso il suo sguardo che incendiava la pelle, la gola improvvisamente asciutta.  
«Non lo so. Penso che potremmo essere compatibili, in qualche modo… come due anime affini.»  
Ermal non si rese conto di quelle parole fino a quando non si voltò verso Fabrizio. Fissava Ermal con le sopracciglia aggrottate e i lineamenti scombussolati, scrutava il suo viso come se avesse potuto trovare tra le sue pieghe il significato nascosto dietro quella frase.

 

Anime affini.  
Fabrizio lasciò che quelle parole galleggiassero nel retro della sua mente come boe lasciate alla deriva. Una frase ingombrante, una presenza non sua che si faceva spazio lentamente tra matassa dei pensieri, si alzava a reclamare il suo posto nella sfera della consapevolezza. Anime affini era un compromesso accettabile; si trovava a metà strada tra il desiderio di scoperta e il comfort dell’ignoranza. La brama di sapere, figlia della vana speranza che anche per quelli come lui, come Fabrizio, ci potesse essere un’anima gemella, un futuro a colori. La comodità dell’inconsapevolezza, che aveva cullato Fabrizio per quarant’anni, dove aveva trovato il sapore della libertà, sacro come il pane.  
Ma ora c’era qualcosa di più. C’era paura, inquietudine, Sorpresa, la stessa dei nuovi nati che aprono gli occhi per la prima volta alla luce del mondo. Occhi che Fabrizio si era rifiutato di aprire per troppo tempo.  
E lo fece, senza curarsi delle conseguenze.  
«Posso?»  
Fabrizio si voltò riguardo Ermal, allungò la mano verso il suo viso.  
«Che fai?»  
«Provo una teoria.»

 

Fu quando il pensiero di baciarlo, prepotente e feroce, si fece strada in lui. Fu quando allungò la mano verso il suo volto, e vide Ermal sporgersi in avanti, pronto ad accogliere quel bacio, quella carezza. Fu allora che successe.  
Ripensandoci dopo, Fabrizio si rese conto che non avrebbe mai potuto descriverlo a parole. Fu come salire in superficie dopo l’apnea, sentire i polmoni riempirsi d’aria. L’ossigeno che fluisce, il cuore che pompa sangue. Calore, calore, calore.  
Il corpo fu travolto da brividi cocenti come piccole scosse elettriche, viaggiavano veloci sulla pelle, travolgevano ogni fibra muscolare. Percepì un calore dolce, liquoroso, irradiarsi dal palmo della sua mano, a contatto con la pelle di Ermal. Un sentimento nuovo, stravagante, gli andava annebbiando il cervello. Era il Legame, quello che da bambino aveva sognato, quello in cui aveva smesso di credere. Ma ora era lì, era vivo e avvolgeva Fabrizio con tutta la sua impetuosità, portava con sé lo strano impulso di lasciare quella mano lì, sulla guancia di Ermal. Una doverizzazione, l’imperativo categorico che gli sussurrava all’orecchio non lasciarlo andare, qualsiasi cosa accada.  
Ed Ermal ora gli stava davanti, le labbra semichiuse dallo stupore, la pupilla piccola come la punta di uno spillo. Perché lui aveva provato le stesse cose, le medesime sensazioni, quel calore. Un’elettricità, quella che gli viaggiava in corpo, che per due come loro non sarebbe nemmeno dovuta esistere.  
E poi i colori.  
Vividi. Pulsanti. Luminosi. Bellissimi.  
I colori che si irradiavano da ogni cosa, in un bagliore accecante che costrinse Fabrizio a chiudere gli occhi per un attimo. E li vedeva, e c’era l’arancio del sole calante, le nuvole color porpora, il prato verde. E c’era Ermal, davanti a lui, le labbra rosee e la pelle latte, tutto il suo splendore. Ermal, che ora aveva gli occhi sbarrati dallo stupore e guardava Fabrizio come se capisse, come se si fossero scambiati la pelle e stesse provando le sue emozioni.  
Si guardarono il silenzio, le labbra a un soffio di distanza. Fabrizio lo guardò negli occhi e nemmeno i colori risultavano più così importanti, quelle sfumature arrivavano alla periferia dei loro sguardo come un rumore ovattato e lontano. Perché c’era Ermal davanti e ora poteva vederlo, vederlo davvero.  
Fabrizio aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non uscì alcun suono. Continuarono a tenere lo sguardo fisso l’uno in quello dell’altro, consapevoli che da quel momento il mondo sarebbe cambiato, per sempre, senza che l’avessero voluto, ed era magnifico e terrificante allo stesso tempo.  
Per un momento, fu come se l’orologio avesse rallentato la sua corsa frenetica, il tempo diluito che si riversava tutto in quel piccolo, splendido momento.  
E poi successe.  
Fabrizio si alzò di scatto, come punto da un ago. Ermal lo vide saltare su, lo sguardo ancora acquoso dallo stupore. Fabrizio abbassò la testa, si muoveva come in preda da un’irrequietudine febbrile.  
«Io…ehm….io devo andare.»  
Ermal non riuscì a chiamarlo, a chiedergli di aspettare. Rimase così, inerte, gli occhi incollati alla schiena di Fabrizio che si allontanava alla svelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. No, non me lo sono inventato AHAH trovate tutto qui https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takete_e_Maluma  
> 2\. Teoricamente in the real world Ermal ha una sorella ma il suo nome non mi è dato saperlo; da brava fanwriter mi sono concessa la libertà di sceglierne io uno per lei  
> 3\. Si, lo so. Tecnicamente Gravita con me è stata scritta molto prima rispetto alla timeline di questo capitolo. Ma, pls, concedetemi questa licenza poetica. Dal mio modesto parere, è la canzone metamoro per eccellenza.  
> Ps. Se alcune frasi le trovate simili e uguali ai capitoli precedenti non é perché sono scema (anche se é un ipotesi probabile) ma perché volevo mantenere l'aura di parallelismo ed esperienze analoghe tra i due ;)
> 
> Che dire, that escalated quickly. Hold on però, la festa è appena iniziata.  
> Spero che questo capitolo sia piaciuto e abbia scaldato i cuoricini affamati di fluff e arcobaleni. Come al solito, qualsiasi critica è ben accetta. Qualsiasi pomodoro marcio è ben accetto. Qualsiasi commento è ben accetto. Si, insomma, se mi scriveste che ne pensate di questo scempio ne sarei molto felice.  
> Oltre a @ladycharlotte, my partner in crime, vorrei ringraziare quelle girls che ogni volta che pubblico le update di questa fic su tumblr mi rebloggano e mi mettono i cuoricini. E io piangio.
> 
> Va beh, basta ciance. Al prossimo capitolo lovelies. <3


	4. Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *albano urla AAAAAAA per 10 minuti*  
> Basically, this ^^^ Chiedo scusa con tutta la colpevolezza di questo mondo, è stato un pazzo, pazzo mese e sono riuscita a scrivere solo in questi giorni, e non so cosa ne sia uscito fuori. Mi pento e mi dolgo ç___ç  
> Beh, bando alle ciance, vi lascio con questo scempio tra le mani. Enjoy! 
> 
> ATTENTION PLIS: cambio di rating da mature a explicit. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Qualche attimo di confusione, emozione sfocate che si discioglievano l’una nell’altra intense, soffocanti. Poi, la consapevolezza.

Fabrizio era arrivato al cancello d’entrata del parco prima di iniziare a correre. Aveva percorso a veloci falcate interi isolati, lo sguardo fisso su un punto imprecisato davanti a sé, cieco al resto del mondo che gli scorreva accanto. Si era fermato solo quando aveva sentito il cuore stringersi nel petto, i polmoni che bruciavano terribilmente. Solo allora si era abbandonato a sé stesso, accasciandosi sul marciapiede. La schiena curva, incollata alla parete di un vecchio fabbricato, le mani tremolanti. _Respira._

Non avrebbe capito immediatamente il motivo per cui era scappato così, come un animale braccato. Era quella sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, una matassa aggrovigliata di pensieri e brividi a cui non riusciva a dare un nome. Aveva lasciato Ermal lì, tutto stupore e occhi brillanti, abbandonato in un parco come una cosa gettata e dimenticata. Lo stava per baciare, Dio, l’avrebbe fatto davvero. Ce l’aveva tra le mani, un soffio lontano dalle sue labbra. E poi, il tutto.

I colori, esplosi attorno a lui come fuochi d’artificio, comete in fiamme. Belli, bellissimi.

Era scappato. Non poteva essere vero, pensava. L’aveva immaginato per anni, da bambino, da adolescente. Aveva speso ore che non sarebbero più tornate più a mettere insieme i pezzi, creando scene improbabili nella sua mente, il momento in cui avrebbe conosciuto il suo soulmate, i suoi colori. Era quello che facevano tutti, no? Sognare, plasmare un futuro non troppo lontano, lasciare che il cuore si scaldasse davanti a quelle scene fittizie ma, oh, così vivide, così reali.

Poi era venuto il tempo, vento freddo e secco, che l’aveva fatto maturare, indurire. Gli aveva cucito addosso una spessa corazza, aveva connaturato in lui un’idea diversa, più amara, meno lucente: era lui quello che cadeva nelle statistiche nefaste, nell’ 1% della popolazione che nasceva, viveva e moriva senza anima gemella. C’era lui tra quelle persone per cui l’anima gemella semplicemente non esisteva, né in questa né nelle prossime vite. Il suo destino era quello di rimanere solo.

Con il tempo Fabrizio aveva accettato l’idea non come una cupa condanna, piuttosto come un dato di fatto, il modo in cui le cose erano e sarebbero per sempre state. Che senso avrebbe avuto lacerarsi l’anima, ribellarsi contro la spada di Damocle che pendeva sulla sua testa? Semplicemente, con il tempo l’accettò, come si accettano tutte le cose che vengono.

Quel tocco, quella scarica, non potevano essere possibili. Ma ora tutto il mondo gli parlava, migliaia di sfumature che gli bombardavano il cervello, gli mandavano in cortocircuito i neuroni.

Premette le dita sugli occhi, scuotendo la testa come a voler scacciare via la pesantezza, quella nube che gli sfocava i pensieri. Rimase così per un tempo indefinito, incurante dell’aria che iniziava a gelarsi, dei passanti che lo guardavano storto.

Aveva bisogno di tempo. Doveva pensare, riflettere, mettere in ordine i pensieri, i brividi che ancora sentiva a fior di pelle. Fabrizio vedeva le sue convinzioni stramazzare al suolo, castelli di carta buttati giù dal vento di montagna. Vedeva quelle carte turbinare vorticosamente, Fabrizio allungava la mano senza riuscire ad afferrarle. Aveva bisogno di fermarsi a porsi domande scomode, cercare risposte ancora più ingombranti. Doveva permettere a sé stesso di strapparsi via di dosso gli ultimi brandelli di quell’identità che aveva gettato via poco prima, quella vita che non c’era più.

Il tempo di pensare ad Ermal, e permettere a sé stesso di sentirsi male.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ermal si era sempre chiesto come facesse l’occhio umano a percepire i colori.

A scuola non gliel’avevano spiegato, libri di medicina non ne aveva mai avuti. Un amico gli consigliò di cercare in università, e così fece. Un pomeriggio di metà maggio era entrato nell’Ateneo di Bari Centro, aveva chiesto alla portineria informazioni per la biblioteca. Sentiva addosso gli sguardi degli altri ragazzi, studenti più grandi, più maturi, più alti. Torreggiavano su di lui, sui suoi sedici anni, mentre scivolava lungo i corridoi, lo zaino semivuoto che sbatteva sulla schiena.

Era rimasto qualche ora seduto nella penombra della biblioteca, a leggere. C’erano figure in scala di grigio, tavole anatomiche dell’occhio, dell’encefalo. Aveva letto che il cervello trasforma la luce in colore, quando questa viene riflessa dagli oggetti che colpisce. Qui inizia il viaggio dei fotoni, che si snoda attraverso l’occhio fino alle sue retrovie, dove solletica una piccola membrana chiamata retina. Questo sottile foglietto è formato principalmente da cellule chiamate coni, milioni di unità divisi in tre categorie, a seconda della lunghezza d’onda a cui rispondono. Rosso, verde e blu – i colori primari. Quei colori che combinati assieme creavano il bianco e, mescolati in diverse proporzioni, davano vita a tutti i colori visibili all’occhio umano.

Tre colori, pensò. Solo tre colori per restituire al mondo l’espressività perduta. Tra colori in grado di dire che Biagio non era la persona a cui era destinato, tre colori che avevano fatto innamorare sua madre di un mostro. Tre colori che, vent’anni dopo, lo volevano ancora solo, miserabile, rilegato via da un mondo che non gli era concesso di esplorare.

Nonostante il meccanismo alla base della visione dei colori fosse perfettamente compreso, per i medici rimaneva ancora un mistero come questo potesse innescarsi attraverso il contatto con il soulmate. Alcune teorie focalizzavano la loro attenzione sulla scarica del legame – quella piccola scossa elettrica che i più avvertivano a fior di pelle. Era forse quella - più potente, più mirata, in qualche modo speciale – a rivitalizzare le cellule della retina, a mandare il segnale di attivazione. Altri esperti – una nicchia più ristretta – sostenevano il coinvolgimento di strutture cerebrali superiori, quelle responsabili della visione alla mente, che lo facevano affiorare a coscienza. Secondo questi, il tocco da parte del soulmate scatenava la produzione di determinati neurotrasmettitori – non ancora identificati – che accendevano il cervello, coloravano il mondo.

Ermal chiuse il tomo con un gesto molle, lo stomaco pesante, la testa leggera di confusione. C’era un sole scuro, calava dietro il profilo dei palazzi, bagnava di calore la scrivania dove Ermal era seduto. Lo stesso sole pomeridiano che ora scaldava la panchina su cui era seduto. Una sensazione farinosa sul fondo della gola che lo fece tornare a vent’anni prima, a quella giornata in biblioteca.  Ma in quel momento, nel parco di San Basilio, i colori non li stava leggendo su un libro di medicina. Ora poteva vederli.

L’erba – verde, come le piante coltivate da sua madre, a Fier – in cui affondavano i suoi stivaletti. Il colore della linfa, della vita. Verdi erano anche le foglie che cadevano da alberi lontani, sulla line dell’orizzonte. La corolla gialla di un fiore, il cui stelo spariva nel fitto dell’erba. E tutti gli altri colori – azzurro, rosso, arancio – i loro nomi assopiti da decenni nell’animo di Ermal.

 Non credeva sarebbe stato in grado di associare quelle sfumature di bellezza a parole, lettere concrete. Ma ora guardava il prato che si allargava davanti a sé e ne riconosceva i chiaroscuri, le macchie di colore brillante. C’era un mondo nuovo, che gli si era appena aperto davanti, in quell’angolo di Roma dimenticato da Dio. Ed Ermal era rinato, era lì e non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, gli occhi lucidi di gioia. Sentiva che avrebbe potuto piangere e non se ne sarebbe vergognato. In un attimo, si chiese come aveva potuto sopravvivere per anni in un mondo opaco quando ora ogni cosa gli parlava, ogni filo d’erba gli si rivelava a lui come un qualcosa di straordinario, un puro miracolo.

Era la felicità, quel calore che sentiva nel petto, all’altezza dello sterno. Una felicità resa ancor più frizzante dall’appagante sensazione nell’avere ogni cosa al posto giusto. E il piacere, quello che poteva quasi assaporare sulla lingua, era reso ancora più dolce dal fatto che l’aveva sempre saputo. Aveva sempre saputo che era quello il suo destino; trovare l’anima gemella, i colori, innamorarsi senza speranza. Per quanto il mondo avesse cercato di lacerare i suoi credo più intimi, Ermal conservava la timida speranza che ci fosse, lì fuori, qualcuno anche per lui. E ora le parole di Lele gli risuonavano lontane, seppellite dai ricordi passati e mutate dai sentimenti del presente. “Lei è lì fuori da qualche parte, Ermal” aveva detto “abbi fede”. La fede a cui Ermal si era aggrappato per sopportare il peso di una realtà grigia, sfocata.

Rimase fermo sulla panchina per un tempo indeterminato, a pensare, a fissare ciò che lo circondava. Decise di alzarsi quando sentì le mani rigidi per il freddo, i muscoli della schiena tesi per l’aria troppo fresca. Si avviò, con passo incerto, verso l’uscita del parco.

La gente gli camminava accanto, l’espressione più lampante della mondana normalità. Una ragazza dai capelli rosa e la frangetta storta gli passò accanto, noncurante. Fissava lo schermo del cellulare, fumava in fretta una sigaretta. Un’auto sfilò a tutta velocità dall’altro lato della strada, aveva i fari posteriori fulminati. Ermal salì sul primo autobus che, stridendo, si arrestò alla fermata. A bordo pochi passeggeri, un’anziana con le buste della spesa in grembo, un ragazzo di colore che leggeva un libro dalla copertina blu. Facce ignote, stanche, slavate dalla fatica di una giornata appena conclusa. Ermal non badava a loro, sorrise tra sé.

Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto che il mondo era cambiato.

 

 

∽

 

 

Giada aveva il respiro pesante, la bocca dischiusa da cui spiravano fievoli soffi caldi.

Fabrizio la osservava, guardava il suo petto sollevarsi maestoso sotto le coperte, per poi crollare pesantemente un attimo dopo. Uno, due, uno, due. Inspira, espira.

C’era un ciuffo di capelli che le sporcava il volto, cadeva in mezzo alla fronte. Fabrizio lo scostò, le accarezzò la guancia – un gesto fraterno, gentile. Lo sguardo scivolò tra le pieghe del viso di lei, ne cavò il profilo del naso, la linea morbida degli zigomi. E finalmente la vedeva, la vedeva davvero: i suoi colori, mentre dormiva, sporcati dal buio della notte ma sempre così brillanti. Come le labbra, del colore delle pesche, che lei di giorno amava nascondere dietro rossetti scuri e pastosi. I capelli, una matassa di fili d’oro che continuavano a ostentare una lucentezza giovanile. Ora ne vedeva tutte le sfumature – il colore del miele, quello della terra, quello del rame – ed erano così belli, così vivi.

Fabrizio non aveva mai pensato a come sarebbe stato vedere Giada per la prima volta, in un mondo diverso dalla sua scala di grigi. Non era previsto, non era immaginabile. Era lei o nessun’altro, e non si era mai pensato a immaginarla diversamente da come l’aveva sempre conosciuta.

Però ora i colori c’erano, e non avevano in nome di Giada. E lei non ne aveva nemmeno idea.

D’improvviso lei gli andava stretta. Era riuscito per anni a stare da solo, godendo di nulla se non della compagnia di sé stesso. Lei era arrivata e gli aveva messo tra le mani la prospettiva di una vita nuova, piena. Una vita che Fabrizio avrebbe potuto condividere, riempire con tutto l’amore che riusciva a dare. Non avrebbe potuto saperlo, allora, che Ermal c’era sempre stato. Seppellito nel suo domani, come un seme che cresce lentamente fino a quando non era germogliato, e aveva portato con sé i colori.

Fabrizio avrebbe voluto ignorare quei pensieri, schiacciarli via con una scrollata di capo. Ma più cercava di ignorare il suo sentimento, più questo si incendiava. Da fiamma era diventato fuoco, lambiva ogni angolo della sua mente, annebbiava le convinzioni, i doveri, l’imperativo categorico che dettava come le cose avrebbero dovuto essere. 

Gli mancava. Non ci aveva pensato, da quel giorno al parco, a cosa avrebbe potuto fargli la sua mancanza. E ora quel fastidio lo colpiva nel petto in un’onda di dolore sordo.

Come sarebbe andata a finire? Avrebbe potuto rinnegare quella scarica che aveva sentito, i colori che aveva visto per la prima volta. Avrebbe potuto farla franca, fingendo che non fosse mai accaduto. Ermal aveva la sua chitarra, la sua musica, dei pezzi da scrivere. Era sposato con il suo lavoro – glielo aveva detto una volta, ridendo – e quello gli bastava. Fabrizio poteva ancora continuare avanti con la sua vita, guadagnarsi da vivere cantando e tornare a casa dai bambini, da Giada. Ma non era sicuro di volerlo.

Sospirò rumorosamente nel buio della stanza. Giada mugolò nel sonno, si girò dall’altro lato del letto. Fabrizio ne approfittò per scostare le coperte, alzarsi in piedi per andare via da quella stanza. Gli mancava il respiro.

Attraversò il corridoio in fretta, a torace nudo e con i piedi che scricchiolavano sul parquet. Nella penombra del salotto cercò a tentoni il pacco di Winston e l’accendino, abbandonati sul tavolo. Infilò una sigaretta tra le labbra prima di uscire sul balcone, al fresco della nottata.

Roma ai suoi piedi dormiva, L’intricato profilo dei tetti, spigoloso e ruvido, ricordava la cresta di quei draghi delle storie che piacevano tanto a Libero e Anita. Doveva pensare a loro, anche.

Fabrizio non aveva più vent’anni, non era più il ragazzo tenebroso dal marcato accento che si esibiva in squallidi locali, giusto per racimolare qualche soldo. Era invecchiato, aveva imparato che ogni azione aveva un peso, delle conseguenze. E quelle conseguenze ora avrebbero potuto ricadere anche sui figli, colpiti dall’onda d’urto di scelte sbagliate, per cui lui e lui soltanto era da reputare responsabile.

Com’era Ermal con i bambini? Avrebbe voluto averne di suoi, un giorno? Fabrizio sentì il fumo bloccarglisi in gola non appena la parte razionale di sé realizzò il peso di quel pensiero, apparentemente innocuo.

Fabrizio si portò la mano libera al volto, massaggiandosi la radice del naso. Certe cose non aveva il diritto di pensarle, non avrebbero dovuto passargli di mente. Cosa significava, poi? Voleva dirgli che una parte di sé era aperta a quella possibilità, tanto assurda quanto remota: che Ermal entrasse nella sua vita per restarci e, di conseguenza, nella vita di Anita e Libero. Una possibilità remota che diceva che una famiglia lui l’avrebbe sempre avuta. Libero e Anita sarebbero cresciuti e lui sarebbe stato sempre il loro papà. E magari, a vederli crescere, ci sarebbe stato anche Ermal. Oh, quanto sarebbe piaciuto ad Anita, con quel sorriso ampio e i capelli ricci da tirare con le manine.

Fabrizio  si accorse che la sigaretta era finita quando l’estremità ardente si avvicinò pericolosamente alle sue dita. La gettò via, scagliandola tra le poche macchine parcheggiate in strada. Sospirò rumorosamente, massaggiandosi gli occhi per la stanchezza che sentiva addosso.

Era tutto un gran casino.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ermal amava definirsi un ramingo.

Persona senza fissa dimora, aveva toccato cento e più posti ma nessuno di essi che potesse dire davvero casa. Errava, incessantemente, con mille mete da raggiungere – un evento, un concerto, una presentazione. Mille mete che a fine giornata gli parevano nulle, fumo che si dissipava tra le dita. Perché, dopo averle raggiunte – quando spariva nei retroscena dopo un concerto, quando le luci si spegnevano sugli studi di registrazione – si sentiva più vuoto di prima, il corpo più pesante, gli occhi umidi di stanchezza. Desiderava solo tornare a casa, a un calore domestico, a profumi familiari. Invece Ermal chiamava un taxi, aspettava silenziosamente il suo arrivo con una sigaretta tra le labbra. E il tassista sfrecciava per vie notturne che Ermal non conosceva, luci di una città che non era mai la stessa dei giorni precedenti. Il taxi lo lasciava davanti al portone di vetro dell’ennesimo albergo – asettico, impersonale. Le chiavi in tasca, il numero della stanza inciso su una targhetta di metallo. Ad accoglierlo c’era un letto vuoto, le lenzuola immacolate perfettamente distese sul materasso. C’era il profumo di lavanda con cui gli inservienti lavavano il pavimento, la luce fredda di una lampada da comodino. Era a una stanza d’albergo che Ermal tornava la maggior parte delle sere, stanze anonime che aveva imparato a chiamare casa.

Ma non quella sera. Quella sera non c’era un taxi ad aspettarlo, ma la vecchia Peugeot di sua sorella. Ermal era appena uscito da un volo last-minute, l'aveva cercata tra le persone ammassate all'uscita del gate. Si erano abbracciati fiaccamente, ma felici di rivedersi. Erano entrambi stanchi, l’orologio segnava le due e casa era ancora lontana. Klaudia lanciò il trolley di Ermal nel portabagagli, gli aprì la portiera anteriore. Non parlarono durante il tragitto. Ermal aveva gli occhi incollati al finestrino, a scrutare quella Bari che aveva lasciato tempo prima e che, ogni volta che vi ritornava, lo faceva innamorare di un amore nuovo. Ermal tracciava la linea del percorso a mente, riconosceva le vecchie strade, i palazzi dall’intonaco screpolato. Ora ne poteva vedere i colori, la città bagnata di nuove luci. Era appena arrivato e già una debole sensazione di malinconia gli adombrò il volto, al pensiero che si sarebbe fermato solo due giorni. 

Quella sera per Ermal non c’erano alberghi stellati e camere anonime, ma c’era il suo letto, quella camera dove era cresciuto, dove faceva i compiti alle superiori, dove aveva iniziato a suonare. Per una sera, avrebbe potuto sentirsi davvero a casa.

Entrò nell’appartamento lentamente, con la luce spenta. Sua madre dormiva, poteva sentirne il respiro pesante dall’altra stanza. Avrebbe voluto svegliarla, abbracciarla, guardare per la prima volta i suoi colori, parlarle. _Guarda mamma,_ avrebbe detto, _ora riesco a vederti._

Pensava allo sguardo di sua madre, alla sua reazione, quando aprì la porta della sua camera. Entrarci gli dava sempre una strana sensazione, un formicolio caldo che si fermava all’altezza dei polmoni. Lì era come se il tempo non si fosse mai fermato. Tutto era al suo posto, immobile, perfetto, come l’aveva lasciato anni prima, quando se n’era andato. I poster sgualciti dei Dire Straits campeggiavano ancora sulle pareti, i romanzi e i libri dell’università abbandonati sulle mensole.

Ermal era stanco, il viaggio in aereo l’aveva sfiancato, la notte precedente non aveva dormito bene. Avrebbe voluto dare la colpa al lavoro, al cambio di stagione, a tutto fuorchè additare quella matassa di inquietudine e frenesia che gli tappava lo stomaco. Aveva cercato di ignorarla, di tenersi impegnato. Ma più cercava di ignorarla, più quell’elettrico formicolio gli si arrampicava su per il torace, affiorava sulla pelle per poi disperdersi su tutto il corpo, facendogli tremare le vene dei polsi.

Era una sensazione già provata, ma dimenticata da tempo. La stessa che gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco la prima volta che aveva messo piede nel suo nuovo appartamento, a Bari. La stessa malinconica irrequietezza che l’aveva lasciato tremante dopo aver letto la prima lettera di Biagio, partito militare. La mancanza, nella sua forma più pura e scarna, spogliata dalle razionalizzazioni e dalle conseguenze future. La mancanza che, da bambino, gli faceva sognare l’Albania di notte, nonostante fosse conscio che non avrebbe più potuto tornarci; la stessa che lo spingeva a scrivere a Biagio fiumi di parole per tenerlo in vita, anche se sapeva che questo non sarebbe bastato a salvarli.

Ora a fargli tremare le vene dei polsi c’era un cespuglio di capelli opachi, due braccia coperte di tatuaggi. Sorrise inevitabilmente, mentre l’immagine di Fabrizio nella sua mente acquisiva corporeità, così vivida da sembrare reale.

Dov’era in quel momento? A casa sua, con la compagna, sicuramente. Magari dormiva, stringeva Giada nel sonno e ne respirava il calore, il suo profumo. Magari avevano fatto l’amore, prima di addormentarsi. Ermal immaginava Fabrizio dare la buonanotte ai figli, chiudere la porta della loro cameretta mentre Giada lo chiamava dalla loro stanza, la voce calda e liquorosa. Ed Ermal era lì, quattrocento chilometri di distanza, solo nel buio della sua vecchia cameretta, con il cuore indolenzito da quelle immagini. Fabrizio gli mancava terribilmente, e la cosa peggiore era che non lo sapeva nemmeno. Magari lo immaginava, magari ci aveva pensato, ma c’era la vita che andava avanti. Quella vita fatta di figli da portare a scuola, piatti da pulire, una compagna da amare.

Ermal sospirò, si abbandonò sul letto. Lasciò che il profumo di lavanda la avvolgesse, che lo facesse tornare indietro di anni, decenni – quando era ragazzo, e vi si buttava su con quella pesantezza d’animo che solo gli adolescenti possono provare. Legati a quel cuscino c’erano più sogni di quanto Ermal riuscisse a chiamare a mente, figli di un periodo in cui immaginare il futuro era fin troppo facile. Ed era bello, bello davvero, disegnare sul soffitto sagome immaginarie col dito indice, scorgere tra le ombre il futuro che attendeva lui e il suo soulmate. Mai per una volta, però, quel ragazzino si era fermato a pensare a complicanze, incidenti di percorso, sentimenti da chiudere a chiave nel cuore. Ed Ermal, vent’anni dopo, era totalmente incapace ad affrontarli. Come avrebbero fatto, lui e Fabrizio, a uscirne indenni, senza perdere pezzi di loro stessi?

Ermal aveva una costellazione di pensieri che gli sporcavano la mente con le supposizioni più catastrofiche, morse d’acciaio che gli attanagliavano il petto. Ma la verità era una, scarna e semplice: per stare bene, Ermal aveva bisogno di Fabrizio. Aveva bisogno di averlo con sé, nella tasca destra in alto, posato sul cuore. Doveva scucirsi di dosso i brandelli delle sue aspettative, della sua vita passata. Quella vita – solitaria, frenetica – non c’era più, da quando Fabrizio gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani. Era però il pensiero di loro due insieme che lo faceva stare male, che faceva montare in Ermal uno sconforto che non avrebbe voluto provare. Al centro di questa tristezza riecheggiava una domanda, limpida e chiara come un tratto di silenzio nel rumore.

_Gli manco anche io?_

 

 

∽

 

                                                                                                                                               

 

Cos’è che Fabrizio amava in Giada?

C’era la sua profondità d’animo, rara per uno spirito così giovane, che Giada aveva imparato a scavare dentro sé stessa, come una voragine, a ogni cuore infranto che la vita le aveva riservato. Giada era istinto, emotività, un turbinio di sentimenti che non aveva paura a mostrare. Una qualità che Fabrizio, schivo e riservato per natura, le aveva sempre invidiato. Giada era capace di farti sentire qualsiasi emozione – dal fuoco delle discussioni al ghiaccio della fredda indifferenza. Lasciava Fabrizio destabilizzato, e la cosa gli piaceva.

E poi c’era il suo sorriso.

Oh, quel sorriso dolce come il miele, magnetico come Fabrizio ne aveva visti pochi. La risata di Giada avrebbe potuto illuminare Roma intera, contagerebbe anche la più bisbetica delle persone. Si, Fabrizio l’aveva sempre pensato: dove Giada rideva, la gente si voltava a guardarla, attratti come falene alle lampadine.

Il sorriso che lui, inevitabilmente, finì per spezzare, quando entrambi meno se l’aspettavano.

Successe una mattinata di novembre, calde come poche in quell’autunno. Erano le sei e Anita dormiva ancora nella sua trapunta di Hello Kitty, Libero era già in piedi ed era stato cauto nel non svegliare la sorella. Aveva corso a piedi nudi fino alla camera dei genitori,

«Papà, mi aiuti a vestirmi?»

Fabrizio aveva sorriso a quella richiesta. Libero era abbastanza grande da sapresi vestire da solo, lui e Giada l’avevano educato all’autonomia e, sebbene fosse ancora piccolo, era già in grado. Fabrizio sapeva che dietro quella richiesta c’era il semplice desiderio di passare tempo con il padre, come anche quando gli chiedeva di fare colazione insieme, o di rimanere accanto a lui a lavarsi i denti mentre lo guardava radersi la barba.

Fabrizio scostò via le coperte, Libero lo aiutò a cercare le pantofole scivolate sotto il letto. Lasciò che il figlio lo conducesse in camera, che aprisse lui l’armadio. Tirò fuori un paio di jeans, due magliette che fresche di bucato. Era mercoledì, il giorno in cui i bambini venivano trattenuti a scuola fino al pomeriggio. Dopo il pranzo in mensa le maestre li portavano in palestra, ai bambini era concesso di levarsi il grembiule bianco, giocando liberamene. Fabrizio trovava buffo che Libero volesse vestirsi bene sempre in quel particolare giorno, quando gli altri bambini potevano ammirare chi davvero si nascondeva dietro il tessuto opaco del grembiule.

Libero gettò le magliette sul letto sfatto, osservandole concentrato.

«Papà, te quale preferisci?»

«Hm, questa qui» disse, prendendo tra le mani una maglietta di cotone, rosso rubino.

«Ma l’altra ha sopra Hulk.»

«Ma questa è rossa. Il rosso ti dona.» disse, accennando un sorriso. Libero dissimulò un attimo di confusione prima di annuire vigorosamente. Fabrizio lo aiutò a sfilare il pigiama di pile, a mettersi la maglietta. Giada lo faceva meglio, senza dubbio. Era fluida nei movimenti, dolce nelle manovre. Non come Fabrizio, che si sentiva sempre troppo brusco quando afferrava il braccio di Libero per infilarlo nella manica, o quando faceva passare la testa attraverso il collo della maglia.

«Papà, di cosa è fatto il rosso?» chiese Libero.

Fabrizio boccheggiò, ci mise qualche attimo per capire la domanda.

«Il rosso?»

«Eh, L’hai detto tu che la mia maglia è rossa.»

«Già Fabrì, diglielo. Di cosa da, il rosso?»

Una voce, dal retroscena della camera, della sua mente. Giada era sullo stipite della porta, immobile come una statua, viva come la terra. No, no, non doveva andare così. Si era ripromesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerlo nascosto, il cambiamento, i suoi colori. Non doveva venirne a conoscenza. Non subito, non adesso. Non così, in una mattinata normale, con Libero in pigiama, Anita che dormiva, la macchina da avviare per portarli a scuola. C’era quella maglietta, quel rosso così ricco, prezioso come una gemma. Era vero, era il colore di Libero. Andava bene con la sua carnagione olivastra, con il fuoco che il figlio aveva dentro.

Fabrizio sentì un principio di panico assalirlo, sommergerlo come un’ondata anomala, fino a togliergli il respiro. Fu quando vide Giada allontanarsi in fretta, quando suo figlio lo guardò a metà tra il curioso e il preoccupato. Gli borbottò un frettoloso “finisci da solo”, corse verso Giada a grandi falcate.

La trovò seduta sul letto, le spalle curve che fissavano il vuoto. Improvvisamente snaturata dalla sua vitalità, a Fabrizio sembrava la pallida ombra di un guscio vuoto, che la marea aveva sbattuto sugli scogli troppe volte.

 «Giada?»

«Mi vuoi dire che cazzo ti prende, eh?» disse, il tono tagliente carico di veleno. Non avrebbe pianto, oh no. Giada non piangeva, Giada si arrabbiava. Era la furia della sua vitalità, il fuoco che l’aveva sempre contraddistinta. Non può nascere l’acqua dai tizzoni ardenti.

«Giada, io…»

«No Fabrì, vaffanculo. Ho pensato settimane a pensare che tu ti scopassi un altro, che mi stessi tradendo. E me lo negavi, me l’hai negato fino alla morte. Ti ho creduto, perché non potevo fare altro, perché ti amo. Ti comporti in maniera strana, e decido di passarci sopra, ma…» Si fermò, inspirando sonoramente. Gli parlava senza nemmeno guardalo in faccia, con lo sguardo ancora fisso ai suoi piedi. «Niente. E ora vengo a scoprire che l’hai trovata, l’anima gemella. E me l’hai tenuto nascosto.»

«Giada, io…»

«Da quanto tempo?»

Fabrizio deglutì, irrigidì i muscoli. «Tre settimane, circa.»

Sentì la risata amara e canzonatoria di Giada farsi strada nel silenzio della camera. _Non doveva andare così._

«Lo ami?»

 

Annichilimento. L’incontro di due particelle – materia e antimateria- che si attraggono fino a distruggersi, un’onda d’urto come un cavallone d’acqua che increspa il tessuto dello spazio. Morte ed energia concentrati in un unico istante.

Fabrizio capì la trama nascosta dietro quel termine in quel momento, camera da letto, Giada che ora lo guardava ed era il ghiaccio. Fabrizio che collassava su sé stesso – si annichiliva -, un cartoccio di pelle e ossa dopo lo scontro con Giada, dopo che il veleno della voce gli era entrato in circolo. Quella domanda.

C’erano i film, vecchie pellicole di poliestere con storie costruire su clichè vecchi come il tempo. Lui, lei, l’amante. Lei lo scopre, lui mette le mani avanti, si difende, mastica scuse. No amore, sei tu il mio tutto, sei te che amo. Lei non significa niente. L’amante come passatempo, fuga elegante dalla routine dell’esistenza.

Fabrizio non avrebbe mai potuto usare quelle scuse. Cos’era Ermal, per lui? Un’amante, un passante, un incidente di percorso? Non avrebbe potuto amarlo, no. Al contrario, avrebbe voluto odiarlo. Avrebbe preferito vivere così, come aveva fatto per quarant’anni. Nel bianco e nel grigio, con Giada accanto, Libero e Anita all’asilo. Se l’era già immaginata, la storia della sua vita. Avrebbe continuato a cantare, avrebbe continuato a far finta che i colori non esistessero, che il suo mondo in scala di grigio era l’unico possibile. Poi Anita e Libero si sarebbero fatti grandi, avrebbero incontrato la loro anima gemella – i colori, l’amore.

Fabrizio non amava Ermal. Avrebbe voluto odiarlo, avrebbe dovuto essere così. Ed era questo che doveva dire a Giada, era questo che lei si aspettava di sentire. Ma, invece, rimase zitto. Le parole gli si incastonavano nella gola, raschiavano sulla lingua.

«Giada...io…»

Fabrizio si sforzò per richiamare parole che aveva perso, rassicurazioni tanto dolci quanto poco plausibili. Ma non ce ne fu bisogno e, quando realizzò cosa avrebbe potuto dire, Giada era già uscita dalla stanza, lasciando Fabrizio con un letto vuoto e il cuore pesante.

 

 

∽

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio non aveva mai con sé l’accendino.

Aveva iniziato a fumare a sedici anni, solo con i compagni di classe, mai da solo. L’accendino non l’aveva mai comprato, non c’è n’era bisogno. Non aveva preso il vizio, fumava solo in gruppo, nei bagni della scuola, quando usciva le sere a bighellonare in giro per Roma. Quando a vent’anni si accorse che si, il vizio l’aveva preso, iniziò a comprare accendini che perdeva, che lasciava a casa, che dimenticava sul tavolino del bar, accanto alla tazzina di caffè vuota.

Se l’era dimenticato anche quella volta; aveva sfilato il pacchetto di sigaretta dal giubbotto e l’accendino non c’era. Tastò il giubbotto, uscì il pacchetto di sigarette per controllare. Frugava nelle tasche dei jeans e vedeva l’accendino abbandonato sul tavolo, nel salotto di casa sua, tra le riviste di Giada e le bambole di Anita.

Fabrizio imprecò tra i denti. Il freddo metallo delle scale di sicurezza vibrò sotto i suoi movimenti spazientiti. Avrebbe dovuto ritornare dentro, negli studi di registrazione, per mendicare un accendino. Stava per togliersi la sigaretta dalla bocca quando vide una mano comparire davanti a sé. Le dita inanellate stringevano un bic giallo, incastrato tra pollice e indice. Una mano pallida che sbucava dall’orlo di una giacca di pelle, il polso sottile fasciato da un bracciale di cuoio. Ermal si sedette vicino a lui, scivolando silenziosamente sulle gradinate di ferro.

«Non hai mai l’accendino.»

Fabrizio prese il bic dalle sue mani, Ermal aveva già acceso la sua sigaretta. C’era la puzza di fumo ad annebbiare i pensieri di Fabrizio, il caldo di quella mattinata. Il suo cuore, che aveva iniziato a battere pericolosamente veloce. D’un tratto sentiva il sudore condensarsi sulla schiena, un’irrequietudine che gli faceva tremare la gamba. Guardava Ermal. Fumava, aveva lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, un punto lontano, qualcosa che Fabrizio non riusciva a scorgere perché era solo nella sua testa. Fabrizio lo osservava e cercava di rincorrere i suoi stessi pensieri, cercava di riaggomitolare il filo nella sua testa.

«Ti piace l’accendino?» chiese Ermal.

«È un bic» rispose Fabrizio. Un bic normale, semplice, banale. Gli sarebbe venuto da sorridere, ma quella domanda lo lasciò confuso.

«E’ giallo. Ho deciso che il giallo è il mio colore preferito. Mi dà di vita.»

 _Ma certo che è il suo colore preferito_. Giallo, il calore del sole, la dolcezza del miele. Luce. _Ermal._

Fabrizio non aveva un colore preferito, non ancora. Ricordava la voce di sua madre, più elastica, più giovane. Quando, da piccolo, la accompagnava a fare la spesa. Metteva in mano a Fabrizio fragole succose, pesche scure dalla buccia vellutata. “Sono rosse, amore mio” diceva “sono sicura che da grande sarà questo il tuo colore preferito”. Ora quello stesso rosso gli parlava, bruciava dietro il le fiamme in un caminetto, colava giù dalla bocca quando addentava una pesca.

Il filo dei suoi ricordi fu interrotto dalla voce di Ermal, cristallina nel silenzio

«Che stiamo facendo, Fabrì?» chiese.

«Che intendi dire?»

«Tu che scappi via, come un animale braccato. Io, che rimango appeso come un coglione con tutti i colori del mondo negli occhi. Che cazzo facciamo adesso?»

Fabrizio deglutì. C’era d’improvviso una strana sensazione sul fondo della gola, asciutta e farinosa. Agitò la mano per togliere via la cenere dalla sigaretta. Tremava.

«E’ complicato» disse. Guardò con la coda dell’occhio la mano di Ermal che scagliava via il mozzicone.

«No, Fabrì» ribattè. «Sei te che la vuoi fare complicata.»

Forse Ermal era ragione. Forse era davvero semplice, immediato, ma non riusciva a vedere. Era semplice anche prima, eccetto che non lo era mai stato, perché aveva sempre mandato tutto a puttane.

Fabrizio ripensò a Giada, a quando a Diana, al giorno in cui era uscita da quella stanza di ospedale, per non rivederla mai più. E c’era quel demone istigatore che gli sussurrava all’orecchio, gli diceva che era destinato ad essere così, da sempre e per sempre. Fabrizio faceva male alle persone a cui teneva di più. Tradiva la loro fiducia, i loro sentimenti, le vedeva camminare via con il cuore frantumato, sbattendo la porta dietro di loro. Guardò Ermal, il profilo argentato dei ricci, quelle mani che si muovevano frenetiche. Avrebbe voluto portarle a sé baciargli le dita, una ad una.

Il pensiero lo colpì al petto come una stilettata di dolore, rimbombandogli in testa. Aveva stracciato l’animo delle uniche persone che l’avevano amato davvero, ma si accorse che avrebbe preferito vivere il resto della vita da solo piuttosto che fare del male a lui.

 «Ermal, ho paura» sibilò Fabrizio. «Ho paura di quello che provo per te. Se un giorno dovessi farti del male, io non riuscirei mai a perdonarmelo.»

Ermal non rispose. Continuava a guardare davanti a sé, il respiro calmo e pacato.

«Non sono una persona facile. Non voglio trascinarti nel mio inferno» continuò Fabrizio «Ho i miei demoni, le mie paure, le mie ossessioni. Ho delle responsabilità, due figli a cui badare, il pane da portare a casa» disse. Si fermò un attimo, corrugò lo sguardo alla ricerca delle parole. «Sono vecchio, Ermal. I miei amici avevano già incontrato la loro anima gemella a vent’anni. Ho vissuto una vita intera nella convinzione che tu non saresti mai arrivato. Lo capisci, vero?»

Vide Ermal annuire impercettibilmente. La sigaretta, finita da un pezzo, aveva smesso di bruciare. Fabrizio la scagliò via davanti a sé.

«Fabri, tu mi hai regalato i colori. È una cosa che non potrò mai dimenticare, nemmeno se volessi.»

 Fabrizio vide Ermal alzarsi silenziosamente, sgusciare via dal suo campo visivo in un attimo, come se non fosse mai stato lì. Sentì la porta di servizio chiudersi alle sue spalle con un tonfo sordo.

Ermal non aveva avuto bisogno di aggiungere altro, sapeva che Fabrizio avrebbe colto il messaggio implicito dietro quelle parole.  _Ti ho aspettato,_ diceva _, e ti aspetterò ancora. Quando vorrai, chiamami e io ci sarò._

Ma Fabrizio non lo chiamò più.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Non era mai stato un grande fan della birra.

Preferiva di gran lunga il vino. Scuro, corposo, denso. Aromi pieni, la fragranza ora fruttata, ora zuccherina, faceva risaltare il vino tra un mare grigio di alcolici dalla grigia trasparenza. Ermal aveva imparato ad affidarsi al suo olfatto più di qualsiasi altra persona, era grazie a quello che riusciva a distinguere le cose che normalmente le altre persone discernevano in base al colore. E ora che i colori li vedeva, l’olfatto rimaneva il suo senso più irrobustito.

Entrando in quel pub era stato l’odore di tabacco stantio a colpirlo, come un’ondata di marea. L’aria frizzante d’alcool, l’odore muschiato legno e dell’umidità. Il fumo delle sigarette si alzava corposo in aria, schermava le luci, dava al locale l’atmosfera intima e onirica di un vecchio pub degli anni ’50. Era un posto silenzioso e tranquillo, eccetto le sporadiche risa e imprecazioni che si levavano dai tavoli sul fondo. Non era un comune bar, e se n’era accorto solo quando aveva iniziato a chiacchierare con il bartender. Aveva spiegato ad Ermal che l’avevano aperto di recente, e locali come quello erano in rapida crescita – una piazza d’incontro per cuori solitari. La maggior parte dei clienti erano che i colori non li vedevano o, al contrario, che un anima gemella ce l’avevano ma avevano deciso di rinnegarlo.

Ad Ermal non importava.

Il barista aveva capito l’andamento della serata quando Ermal aveva ordinato il terzo calice di vino rosso. Aveva sorriso in segno d’intesa, per poi lasciargli la bottiglia sul bancone. Ermal aveva ringraziato con uno stanco cenno del capo, prima di tornare ad accendere le luci sul palcoscenico dei suoi pensieri.

In testa gli rimbombavano le parole di Fabrizio, che ora risuonavano come una cupa rassegnazione. _Ho vissuto una vita intera nella convinzione che tu non saresti mai arrivato. Lo capisci, vero?_

 Ermal capiva, oh sì se capiva. Fabrizio era vecchio, lo erano entrambi. Vecchi per quella nuova vita fatta di colori, vecchi per ricominciare da capo. Erano venuti al mondo sapendo di essere legati indissolubilmente a una persona che, ancora, non aveva né nome né volto. Erano cresciuti, l’avevano sognata, l’avevano coperta di aspettative. Ma il tempo era passato, quella persona non era mai venuta e la vita continuava a scorrere, fiume sotto i loro piedi. Fabrizio si era costruito una famiglia da amare, Ermal aveva una carriera a cui aveva donato l’anima. Ora erano lì, navi lasciate alla deriva dall’imprevisto, ancora tutti i colori da assaporare.

Ermal sospirò, buttò giù un sorso di vino. La natura, madre e matrigna, con lui era stata soltanto una gran puttana e basta. Ripensò a Fabrizio, agli occhi resi scuri dal buio dell’incertezza.

_Se un giorno dovessi farti del male, io non riuscirei mai a perdonarmelo._

Si, Fabrizio avrebbe potuto ferirlo, e, se avesse davvero squarciato la sua anima, Ermal non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a ricucire insieme i pezzi. Ermal era consapevole che avrebbe potuto fargli del male.

Era successo, l’aveva visto sulla pelle di sua madre, lividi grandi e violacei, la dimensione delle mani di quel mostro. Era sua madre il motivo per cui aveva deciso che essere legati a qualcuno non era garanzia di felicità, Le anime condividevano un legame indissolubile, nel tempo e nello spazio, ma il cuore era fragile, malleabile. Poteva arrugginirsi sotto la pioggia, diventare cemento sotto il peso dell’esperienza. Ermal e Fabrizio avrebbero retto alla vita?

Suo padre, come altri prima di lui, non si era riuscito. Sua madre, in questa vita, ne aveva pagato le conseguenze. Non era né giusto né legittimo, ma era semplicemente come le cose dovevano essere. Ermal poteva anche essere legato a Fabrizio, ma non lo conosceva, non avrebbe potuto predire cosa sarebbero diventati – nessuno poteva – ma aveva già fatto la sua scelta.

Le parole di Fabrizio potevano essere anche cariche di paura, ma non c’era nessun timore nello sguardo di Ermal, nel fuoco che gli scorreva nelle vene. La sua nuova vita era appena cominciata. C’era solo il bozzolo di quella a vecchia da lasciarsi alle spalle, come fanno i bruchi quando mutano in farfalle.

 «Ciao»

Ermal non si era accorto dello sconosciuto che si era seduto accanto a lui, fino a quando questo non gli rivolse parola. Alto, dai capelli color cenere, indossava una camicia color porpora leggermente aggrinzita. Ermal gli rivolse uno sguardo indifferente, prima di bere un altro sorso di vino.

«Non ti avevo mai visto da queste parti»

«Forse perché è la prima volta che ci metto piede» rispose laconico Ermal.

«Già, immaginavo. Uno bello come te me lo ricorderei sicuramente» asserì l’altro.

Ermal sorrise beffardo a quel commento spicciolo, sfacciatamente lusinghiero. Le attenzioni degli uomini non gli dispiacevano, e sicuramente erano preferibili a quelle delle donne. Ma non era abituato a trovarsi in situazioni del genere – a trovarsi nei panni della preda facile – e non era assolutamente dell’umore adatto per essere stuzzicato.

«Guarda, qualsiasi cosa tu stia cercando, sono la persona sbagliata a cui chiederla. Mi dispiace»

«Magari a fine serata sarai tu a volere qualcosa da me» ammiccò lo sconosciuto. «Posso offrirti un drink?»

Prima che Ermal potesse aprire bocca, il ragazzo fece un cenno al barista di avvicinarsi, ordinando due Angelo Azzurro. Ermal guardò in silenzio l’uomo dietro il bancone mentre rovesciava le bottiglie d’alcool nello shaker, aggiungendoci una manciata di ghiaccia. Glieli servì pochi istanti dopo, in bicchieri imbelliti da ombrellini di carta.

«Non mi piacciono troppo i drink» asserì Ermal, osservando il bicchiere. Osservò il liquido blu, quel colore elettrico che sembrava brillare nella penombra del locale «Hanno colori troppo artificiosi per i miei gusti.»

Lo sconosciuto arrestò la corsa del bicchiere verso le sue labbra. Ermal vide un lampo di stupore saettare nei suoi occhi, la postura improvvisamente più rigida.

«Oh. Non immaginavo avessi… _qualcuno._ Non sembrerebbe _._ » disse.

Ermal rise amaramente, abbassò lo sguardo sul calice davanti a sé. «Beh, è complicato.»

«E lui dov’è?»

Quella domanda fece montare in Ermal una rabbia rimasta assopita, velata dai pensieri, dall’immagine del sorriso di Fabrizio. Già, lui dov’era? Cosa faceva, mentre Ermal si ritrovava da solo, in uno squallido pub di provincia? Ermal sentì un malevole rancore prudergli le mani, strozzargli la bocca dello stomaco. Era passata una settimana da quando si erano incontrati agli studi di registrazione, avevano fumato insieme. Non una chiamata, non un messaggio. Ermal si era scoperto a cercarlo per gli studi di registrazione, a uscire sulle scale di servizio per fumare più del dovuto, ai limiti del sano. Nessuno, tra produttori e personale di registrazione, l'aveva notato girare in quei giorni.

_Al diavolo._

 

 «Te l'ho detto» disse bruscamente. «E' complicato.»

Si alzò dal tavolo in un gesto secco, uscì dal portafoglio una banconota che gettò sgraziatamente sul bancone, accanto al calice di vino ancora mezzo pieno. Rivolse uno sguardo indifferente allo sconosciuto incredulo, prima di uscire dal locale come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna. 

 

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio non si accorse immediatamente del cigolio del portone di ingresso, non fino a quando non sentì dei passi solitari riecheggiare nelle scale. Rimase quale secondo immobile, con le spalle incurvate dalla debolezza, il braccio intorpidito per l’immobilità. Nonostante la stanchezza, non poté fare a meno di sorridere quando vide Ermal salire gli scalini, fermandosi di colpo quando lo notò. Fabrizio si accorse che aveva il passo leggermente barcollante - era vino l’odore che sentiva? - , i ricci bruni sgraziatamente arruffati. Sul volto di Ermal andava dipingendosi un’espressione interrogatoria, gli occhi sottili ridotti a due fessure mentre scrutavano i suoi vestiti, i suoi lineamenti, come se non potesse credere che quello fosse effettivamente Fabrizio.

«Ciao» sorrise Fabrizio. Si alzò in piedi con un pesante slancio, a due passi da Ermal.

«Come diavolo sei entrato?» chiese.

«Come ogni buon ladro che si rispetti: ho aspettato che qualcuno uscisse» rispose, accennando un sorriso beffardo. Ermal annuì freddamente, prima di incamminarsi su per le scale.

Era arrabbiato, lo capiva. I suoi gesti parlavano per lui, rigidi e artificiosi, finemente calcolati allo scopo di ignorarlo. Fabrizio si mise dietro i suoi passi in silenzio, i piedi attaccati alla parete. Quando Ermal si fermò davanti a una porta e iniziò ad armeggiare con le chiavi, rivolse a Fabrizio uno sguardo riluttante prima di aprire la porta, Lo invitò ad entrare con un cenno sbrigativo.

«Che ci fai qui?» chiese, secco. Fabrizio lo vide sfilarsi il giubbotto frettolosamente, buttarlo sul divano del soggiorno con un gesto sgraziato.

«Non lo so nemmeno io.»

«Stai scherzando, spero.»

Fabrizio si morse le labbra preoccupato. Non poteva sprecare altro tempo, con lui, non poteva mandare all’aria anche quell’occasione. Non c’era nessun discorso preconfezionato, e non aveva nessun copione a cui attingere. Ermal non lo guardava, sbottonava 0la camicia.

«Volevo chiederti scusa, a dirti la verità»

«Fabrì, vaffanculo» sibilò Ermal.

«No, è vero. Mi sono comportato da stronzo, Ermal. Sono stato uno stupido e tu, tra tutte le persone, non te lo meriti» disse Fabrizio, con le mani che iniziavano a tremare.

«Okay, scuse accettate» sputò fuori l’altro. «Ora ti dispiace andartene?»

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio. Non che non se lo fosse già aspettato. Aveva il sangue che gli ruggiva nelle orecchie già da quando aveva deciso di tendergli quell’imboscata, da quando si era accorto che quella situazione l’aveva creata con le sue mani, e con quelle stesse mani avrebbe dovuto plasmarla in qualcosa di diverso. Aveva solo sperato che la reazione di Ermal non gli facesse così male come temeva, ma questo era anche peggio. La delusione di Ermal era andata troppo in là, e si era già trasformata in rabbia.

«Erm, perché devi fare così?» disse Fabrizio in un sussurro. Era stato poco più che udibile, ma tanto era bastato per far guizzare gli occhi di Ermal su di lui. Nel suo sguardo baluginò una scintilla nuova, selvaggia. Gli occhi di un lupo.

«No, Fabrì» ghignò «Perché cazzo tu devi fare così? Pensi di poter sparire per giorni interi, non parlarmi più?

«Ermal» lo interruppe «Avevi ragione. Ci stiamo solo complicando le cose. So cosa provo per te, davvero. E, cazzo, scommetterei tutto quello che ho, so che tu provi le stesse cose per me.»

 

 

Disse cose che non aveva mai detto, aveva occhi che non aveva mai avuto. Ermal sussultò nel vedere quella nuova luce nel suo sguardo, le iridi brillanti di determinazione.

Fabrizio colmò la distanza che li separava in poche falcate. Così vicino, ora, allungava una mano verso Ermal. Poteva sentire il suo palmo bollente a contatto con le sue guance, il suo respiro umido che gli bagnava le labbra.

«Posso baciarti?» chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal si allungò verso di lui e lo baciò. Piano, dolcemente, a lungo. Sentì Fabrizio sospirare di piacere, tirava Ermal vicino a sé per abbracciarlo.

E fu proprio come respirare dopo l’apnea, come aprire le finestre alla luce del giorno. Ermal beveva dalle labbra di Fabrizia, si ubriacava del suo odore di cuoio, di sale.

Si accorse di averlo spinto fino al divano solo quando Fabrizio non ci cadde sopra, trascinando Ermal con sé. Non riusciva a staccarsi – non _voleva_ staccarsi da lui, dal suo calore.

Iniziò a sfilare la sua giacca dalle spalle, a liberarlo dalla morsa della cintura. Fabrizio assecondava i suoi movimenti senza dire nulla. Aveva il respiro affannoso e gli occhi felini agganciati a quelli di Ermal, che in un secondo si sentì avvampare.

Si spogliarono a vicenda, in fretta. Non c’era gentilezza nei loro gesti, quella la si trovava nei loro baci, nei sospiri caldi che si soffiavano nelle orecchie.

Ermal era nudo e sentiva il proprio corpo tremare, Fabrizio lo guardava stupefatto, famelico. Quella scintille di adorazione nei suoi occhi lo faceva sentire leggerissimo e pesante allo stesso tempo.

Fabrizio lo tirò verso di sé in un attimo, una mano ad afferragli il mento per guidarlo verso il suo volto. Ermal si sentì costringere contro lo schienale del divano, avvertiva la stoffa ruvida del rivestimento grattargli la schiena. Non se ne curò, avvolto dal calore della pelle dell’altro, così totalizzante da togliergli il respiro. Aveva il cervello su di giri, acceso da un’eccitazione febbrile che gli impediva di seguire i movimenti di Fabrizio. Solo sensazioni, confuse, sfocate ma -  _oh -_  così viscerali: le labbra di Fabrizio che gli divoravano la bocca, gli zigomi, il collo. Sentì una mano scendere sulla sua pancia per poi  stringerlo in mezzo alle gambe: una stilettata di piacere che esplodeva a fior di pelle, si andava a conficcare nei centri del piacere del cervello, folgorandoli. Il modo in cui Fabrizio ansimava e gli si premeva contro gli faceva perdere il senno. In quei gesti non c’era più nessun velo di incertezza o paura: c’erano solo loro due, ed Ermal voleva prenderlo tutto, impossessarsi di Fabrizio come se fosse stato suo e di nessun’altro, nemmeno di sé stesso.

Afferrò Fabrizio per le spalle e lo spinse via da sé. La confusione negli occhi dell’altro durò poco, fino a quando un attimo dopo non fu su di lui e, oh, quant’ era bello vederlo così, caldo e arrossato, con i capelli mori sparsi sul bracciolo del divano. Ermal scese su di lui per lasciare languidi baci sul collo di Fabrizio, teso come una corda di violino. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di vederlo così, completamente abbandonato a quelle carezze bollenti al punto di gemere interrottamente, con vocalizzi rochi, pressanti, senza pudore. Ermal era eccitato fino a far male, la frizione tra i loro corpi lo stordiva al punto di credere che sarebbe impazzito. Scese con la bocca sul suo petto, cosparso dai tatuaggi. Li baciò uno ad uno, lasciando qualche sporadico morso.

Fabrizio inspirò roco quando Ermal lo attirò a sé, prendendolo dai fianchi. Si portò due dita alla bocca, leccandole velocemente. Rimase con lo sguardo incollato a Fabrizio, vide i suoi denti bianchi torture il labbro inferiore in un morso. Senza nessun preavviso, entrò dento di lui con un movimento lento ma deciso. Fabrizio si lasciò sfuggire un gemito raschiato ed Ermal si bloccò immediatamente, osservando lo sguardo offuscato dell’altro. Solo quando lo sentì muoversi contro di lui Ermal sospirò di sollievo. Fabrizio gemette ancora, e ancora, inarcando la schiena, afferrandogli alla cieca il braccio.

Quando lo penetrò, un urlo strozzato gli morì in gola. Ermal si sentì andare in fiamme e gemette forte, un urlo fioco gli morì sulle labbra. Così caldo, Fabrizio, lo avvolgeva come un’ondata anomala di marea. Aprì gli occhi per vedere Fabrizio afferrarlo per i capelli e tirarlo a sé, in un bacio a denti scoperti, duro e animalesco.

Fabrizio fece vagare le sue mani sulla schiena di Ermal, graffiandolo con le unghie morbide quando lo sentì spingersi sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, le anche che si muovevano veloci sul bacino di Fabrizio. Quando Ermal gli leccò il collo, il moro gli regalò un gemito ampio, profondo ed Ermal si spinse sempre più a fondo, in un movimento di piacere che fu così forte che credette di svenire.

Sentiva le mani di Fabrizio vagare sulle spalle, scendere più attraverso i fianchi del torace, lambirgli le cosce. Bollenti, come due tizzoni ardenti, lo afferrarono per il fondoschiena e Ermal avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo voleva sentire così, vicino, forte, ovunque sul suo corpo. Ed era bello, bellissimo, vederlo con le guance arrossate dal calore, gli occhi chiusi dal piacere. Ermal sentì una dolorosa tensione propagarsi per tutto il corpo prima di venire, la bocca premuta sulla clavicola di Fabrizio e le braccia tremolanti ai lati della sua testa.

Sfinito, si lasciò andare a un lato del divano e osservò frastornato Fabrizio accanto a sé. Osservava il torace espandersi e crollare velocemente, le sue palpebre semichiuse mentre si passava una mano sulla fronte, madida di sudore.  Lo baciò ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Lo baciò fino a quando non sentì le labbra bruciare dallo sfregamento, lo baciò fino a quando non si sentì sazio.

«Era una vita che ti aspettavo» sussurrò all’orecchio di Fabrizio.

Il moro sorrise debolmente, poggiò le labbra sulla fronte dell’altro.

«Anch’io, Ermal. Anch’io.»

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** ho inserito in questo capitolo citazioni sparse a diverse canzoni di Ermal, un biscottino in omaggio a chi le scova ;) ***
> 
> beh, ehm, che dire. Dopo questo capitolo penso che abbandonerò la società e andrò a fare l'eremita tra i boschi in Transilvania. Non avete idea di quanto io stia cringiando.  
> A parte tutto, chiedo nuovamente scusa per l'attesa spropositata per questo capitolo, giuro solennemente che il prossimo non si farà attendere così tanto (pensavate fosse finita qui? Ah, you fools)  
> Un grazie a chi l'ha letta e a chi deciderà di lasciarmi un commentino, per me è sempre una gioia. Al presto, ciao lovelies! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo mandare tanti baci e cuori a @ladycharlotte, senza di lei questa storia non sarebbe mai venuta alla luce, love you sammy.<3>  
> Che dire, grazie per essere arrivati fino qui in fondo e, vi prego, gettatemi pure addosso i vostri pomodori marci nei commenti. Ogni critica è sempre ben accetta <3
> 
> Edit: quasi dimenticavo, ho cercato di mantenere tra i due la distanza di età che effettivamente hanno (7 anni), quindi entrambi gli eventi all'interno di uno stesso pezzo si svolgono nello stesso anno, con Fabrizio e Ermal che hanno età diverse.


End file.
